


Her First Love

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Role Playing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Started Canon Ended AU, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: This story revolves around Dana Scully and Stella Gibson. They first meet as young adults and fall in love. But timing and distance keep them apart most of the time. They meet up and spend time with one another throughout their lives, as much as they can, until timing and distance aren’t an issue anymore. Eventually, this story will end in a happily ever after.





	1. When She Met Her

Standing barely over five feet in height, she walked through the crowded streets of the dense city, her fiery red hair illuminating in the warm Paris sun. She purchased macarons from a nearby shop and nestled down on a bench in the park near her hotel and watched as children played and couples rode their bicycles down the brick paths. 

_This is incredible._

Dana Scully never thought she’d find herself on vacation in Paris just a few months after her eighteenth birthday. Her parents had let her come alone after weeks of insisting she needed the holiday before starting her first semester of undergrad in the fall. So here she was, alone in a foreign country, full of wanderlust and adventure; ready to take on anything this city was to throw her way.

She finished her dessert just as dusk started to break. She had no plans for the rest of the evening so she gathered her things and headed back to her hotel. It was small and definitely older, her room. It was all her parents could afford. But she loved it. She set her small leather bag on her bed and undressed to take a quick shower, deciding she would go out for a drink since the night was still young. The warm water refreshed her nerves, solidifying her decision to go out and have fun that evening. After her shower and after a quick check-in call to her parents, she dressed and walked to a nearby tavern down the street.

Dana walked boldly in her four-inch black go-go boots and sleek black dress topped with a black leather jacket. Her mid-length hair was pulled in a low ponytail with a thick black scrunchie holding it all in place. She sat herself at the counter and ordered a beer, grateful to be able to order a drink at eighteen. Downing her drink she ordered another and scanned the room for someone to possibly chat with.

She felt her heart skip a beat as a young woman gracefully entered the room. Her long blonde locks curled loosely around her nearly makeup-less face. She wore a tight black turtleneck dress and an oversized burgundy blazer, with dark hoops dangling from her ears. Her nails were trimmed and polished in shiny black, while her delicate feet displayed dark red pumps.

A new song blared on the jukebox and Dana quickly snapped out of her trance, turning back to her beer and hoping the alluring blonde didn’t notice her gawking. Sweat began to build on her brow. She had never seen someone so transcending and beautiful, had never felt her heart skip a beat and a fire build beneath her bosom just by looking at someone, let alone a woman. Dana closed her eyes and took a breath, finishing her beer in one swift gulp. 

“Hi. I’m Stella,” she heard a delicate voice utter.

_Oh my god._

“Um, hello,” Dana said in almost a whisper, losing all of the confidence she had earlier. “I’m Dana.” She reached out her hand shyly to gently shake Stella’s hand as Stella took the seat next to her. She looked down nervously and tucked a loose strand of auburn hair from her face as Stella directed the start of the conversation.

“I saw you as soon as I walked in. You are very beautiful,” Stella confidently smirked.

“Oh, thank you. I, uh - think you are as well.” God, she couldn’t help herself.

Stella kept up her confidant facade. “I know, I could see you admiring me from across the room.”

Dana laughed. “Are you always this bold, Stella?”

“Yes,” the blonde woman stated.

“Ah,” Dana said cheerfully, already feeling herself melt into the happiness she felt with this stranger. “I like that. Clear and to the point. Where are you from, Stella? Your accent sounds British. Am I correct?”

“You are. American?” Stella asked.

“Yes. I’m from DC but I am here on vacation before I start my first semester of college. What about you?”

“I’m here on holiday as well. From London. Though I’m not sure what my future holds for me just yet,” Stella conveyed, summoning the bartender over to order a drink. “A whiskey, neat for me,” she told the man. “And for my friend here -” she turned back to Dana.

“Same, please,” she smiled.

“So, Dana, what are you majoring in?” Stella asked.

“I start pre-med in a few months,” Dana answered, taking a sip of her drink as the bartender brought it over. It burned her throat but she tried to play it cool in front of Stella.

“Impressive,” Stella winked, throwing back her whiskey in one go.

Both of them chatted about everything and nothing for what seemed like hours, getting to know the stranger across from them. After a while, they sat and stared at each other for a few moments. Dana could feel Stella’s deep blue eyes pulling her in. Stella reached her hand over and traced her fingers across Dana’s arm. She could feel a warm fire spark across her skin and she let out a soft whimper. 

Her reaction made Stella smirk even harder than she had that whole evening.

Dana cleared her throat. “So, um, Stella, when is your birthday?” she asked. Hoping not to sound too desperate to know if Stella was indeed at least eighteen.

“I will turn nineteen on November fourteenth. You?” Stella stated, returning her fingers back to Dana’s arm. This time tracing the skin higher on her arm, closer to her bicep and her left breast.

“You are just a few months older than me,” Dana paused, a chill running up her spine from Stella’s touch. “I’ll be nineteen on the twenty-third of February.”

“I guess it’s fate then,” chirped Stella.

“Is this alright?” Stella asked after a few minutes, noticing the goosebumps on Dana’s arm flare up over and over again. She ran her fingers up Dana’s neck and tucked the rebellious strand of hair back behind Dana’s ear.

“Mhmm,” Dana hummed, staring back into Stella’s eyes, another shiver running through her body.

She didn’t know where her confidence suddenly came from. Maybe it was the alcohol. It was most definitely the alcohol. But she wanted this. Dana leaned in, placing a soft hand on Stella’s thigh, and kissed her hard on the lips. It was fast and beautiful and before she knew it Stella was leaning back in for another, this time entangling her tongue with Dana’s. She could taste the whiskey and a slight tang of peppermint in her warm mouth, could hear her own heart pounding in her ears.

Stella pulled away before Dana was ready, a look of disappointment obvious on her face. Stella smiled, knowing what she was to say next.

“Take me back to your hotel, Dana,” Stella whispered in her ear.

A hard gulp flew down her throat, sweat formed in her underarms. She had never kissed a woman before tonight, let alone taken one back to her place. But she knew she wanted this. She really wanted this. She was ready.

Grateful for her liquid courage she set some money down on the counter and grabbed Stella’s hand, leading her out of the tavern to walk down the road to her hotel. They walked hand in hand through the short way, ignoring some dirty glances they received from an old couple passing them by.

“Are you nervous?” Stella asked, noticing the slickness of Dana’s hand against her own.

“Yes,” Dana admitted, grinning at her feet.

They walked in silence into the building and to Dana’s room. Once inside, she locked the door and turned to Stella.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“No, thank you. But I would like to use your bathroom and freshen up if hat’s alright,” Stella answered.

Dana ushered her to the bathroom door, feeling gratitude for a moment of solitude. She took a deep breath and then gulped down a glass of water.

_You can do this._

A few minutes later Stella emerged from the bathroom. “Oh my god,” Dana whispered. Stella stood in the doorway, clothes almost completely shed, wearing nothing but a creamy lace bralette and a matching thong. “Oh my god,” she said again, this time louder.

“Come here, Dana,” Stella pleaded. “It’s alright.”

She walked over, placing her hands nervously on Stella’s hips.

“Have you ever done this before?” Stella asked her. “With a woman I mean.”

“No, not with a woman. Just with a guy that I dated in high school. Have you?”

“Yes. With both. I haven’t been with as many women as men, but I prefer to sleep with women.”

Dana was grateful for Stella’s openness and honesty. Somehow it made her feel better about making herself vulnerable in front of someone she had just met. But something about Stella made her feel safe, like she had known her for a lot longer than just one short night. The connection she already felt with her was the reason she had agreed to bring Stella back to her hotel in the first place. She was already feeling things for this woman. Another thing to add on her list of firsts tonight.

Stella wrapped her arms around Dana’s neck and kissed her softly, pulling her close to her own body. Dana reciprocated, tightening her grip around Stella’s hips and grinding her own against Stella’s. They both kissed in euphoria, intertwining their bodies as soft whimpers escaped through both of their open mouths. Dana kicked off her boots and pushed Stella closer to the bed.

“Teach me, Stella,” she whispered.

Stella, feeling awakened with her need to please and show Dana everything she knew, slowly peeled off her partner’s dress, realizing there was nothing underneath but a small black piece of fabric around Dana’s wet sex. A gush of wetness filled her own panties.

“Lie down on the bed,” Stella ordered.

Dana obeyed, tucking an arm underneath the back of her neck and spreading her legs, eagerly awaiting the blonde in front of her. She already felt so safe and ready.

Stella climbed on top of Dana, her hands over her skin, already knowing she liked that. Stella could see her breasts heaving heavily in anticipation. She moved her fingers from tracing along Dana’s abdomen and moved them to her perky breasts, teasing around her areolas until her fingers pinched down on both of her hard nipples. 

Dana let out a moan of excitement. “More,” she pleaded. Stella kneaded her tits and leaned down to kiss her sloppily, their tongues sliding together in a harmonic rhythm.

“God, you’re so wet,” Stella hummed, cupping her hand around Dana’s pubic bone and slipping a finger past the dampened fabric, teasing her folds. Dana breathed deeply and arched her back as Stella inserted a finger into her, and then another.

“Oh! Fuck,” Dana cried.

Stella removed Dana’s panties in one swift motion and returned her fingers to Dana’s entrance. “Do you like this?” she asked. 

“God, yes!” Dana shouted. 

Stella slid down until her face was between Dana’s thighs. She flicked her tongue across her clit, still pumping her fingers inside of her.

“Fuck, Stella, I’m already ready to come.”

She smirked up at her partner and then returned her tongue, stroking the soft bud until she could feel Dana’s warm walls clamp down around her fingers.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Dana yelled. Stella continued to slowly finger her, letting her come down from her high point. “That was fucking amazing.”

Stella relaxed her body next to hers and they both lie there breathless. Dana couldn’t believe what was happening. She was having sex with a young, beautiful woman in Paris. She was so profoundly happy. Didn’t know she could be that turned on, like ever. She didn’t want to stop. She wanted more. She wanted Stella to show her how to please her.

“Show me what you like, Stella,” Dana said, moving her hand towards Stella’s underwear. She traced the top of the lace, feeling Stella’s soft brown curls through the fabric. “Teach me,” she whispered.

“I think you’re starting off just fine on your own,” Stella laughed breathily.

“Mmmm,” Dana hummed, slipping her fingers past the fabric and slicking her fingers through Stella’s wetness. She was so nervous but she couldn’t stop.

“Yes, right there,” Stella urged as Dana found her clit. “Harder.”

She circled her fingers, desperate to please Stella and eagerly wanting to know what she liked.

“Like this?”

“Fuck. Yes. Just like that.”

Dana removed her fingers and turned to Stella so they were both lying on their sides facing each other. Stella took off her panties and Dana resumed her work, her other hand pushing Stella’s bra down.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dana said, taking a mouthful of Stella’s breast, sliding her wet tongue over the hardened nipple.

“Dana you’re going to make me come.”

A shot of pride ran through her as she kept up her work on Stella’s clit, and before she knew it Stella was shaking and moaning in release. When Dana could tell she was finished she wrapped her arms around her partner’s chest and they both breathed silently.

“Was that okay?” Dana asked after a few moments of silence.

“Very much okay,” Stella laughed. “Are you sure that was your first time?”

Dana giggled as a blush of rosy red spread across her face. “Thank you,” she said to Stella. “You’re a great teacher.” 

“Like I said before, Dana, you did just fine on your own,” Stella grinned, pulling Dana in for a kiss. “That was lovely.”

Pulling the blanket up she let Stella return her fingers to trace her skin. She loved the warm feeling of Stella’s skin against her own. They both lie unmoving in a puddle of their victory.

“You’re amazing, Stella. I’m so glad I met you,” Dana sighed, drawing her in and hugging her tight. But Stella pulled away slightly, immediately regretting the instinct. She rested her head against Dana’s, hoping she didn’t notice.

“Is everything okay?” Dana asked with concern.

Stella had never opened up to anyone. Never let herself be vulnerable. And yet this tiny redheaded woman lying next to her was making her come undone.

“I just - I really don’t make connections with people. Especially people that I sleep with.. I don’t know.. But something about you, Dana, it makes me feel differently.” She sighed deeply. “I’m really starting to like you already. It’s new territory for me and it’s kind of frightening. I’m sorry that probably sounds so stupid,” Stella said, shaking her head in embarrassment.

“No not at all,” Dana responded honestly. “I don’t really know how you feel exactly, and I don’t really know your situation, but I think I feel the same way. I’m not a very open person. I don’t make connections very easily either. I close off, I take too long to show emotions and affection. But… I really like you a lot already, too, Stella. More than I thought I could.”

They both looked at one another and laughed nervously, feeling vulnerable yet comforted by what they were feeling and doing with each other. Both accepting it. 

They cuddled for a while, talking more about nothing and everything until the two of them were exhausted. 

“I should probably go,” Stella stated after looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Not wanting to leave but knowing she had to eventually. Habitually trying to end the night early. 

“You don’t have to…” Dana trailed off nervously.

“I know,” Stella frowned. “But I leave back home tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Oh.” Dana’s heart dropped.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to say anything…but then all this happened,” she laughed shyly, squeezing Dana’s hand.

She sighed at Sella’s words. “I understand.” 

The look in Dana’s eyes made Stella feel pained. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No, it’s okay, Stella. You probably need to pack and get things ready.”

“I don’t - I don’t _want_ to leave.” They were both still lying naked under the covers, Stella’s hand in Dana’s. “I have had an amazing night with you. Why don’t I stay and you can see me off in the morning.” Dana nodded and nuzzled her nose into Stella’s collarbone. 

“Goodnight, Stella.”

“Goodnight, Dana.”

* * *

The next morning both women woke up happily in the arms of the other.

“Good morning,” Dana breathed. Blissfully content with the events that had unfolded the night before.

“Morning,” Stella smiled.

“When do you have to leave?”

“My train leaves at half-past 1,” Stella answered.

Dana glanced at the clock. “Well, we still have a decent amount of time. It’s only 9:15.”

“We do have some time. What would you like to do?” she asked, biting her lip and looking at the breathtaking redhead next to her.

“Teach me more, Stella.” Dana’s voice was deep and full of want. A want that she knew she couldn’t get enough of now.

Stella needed to hear nothing more before she was on top of Dana, her hands around her breasts as Dana squeezed her ass.

“More, Stella, yes.”

Stella took each of Dana’s breasts in her mouth one at a time, giving each special attention as she circled her tongue gleefully around each lustrous nipple.

“You have amazing tits,” she mumbled.

Dana deepened their kiss, smacking the firm backside of her partner as Stella let out a quiet screech.

“So that’s how you want to do it, huh, Dana?” Stella laughed, arching her back and pushing her ass further into Dana’s grip.

“Mhmm,” was all Dana could muster. Lust filling her brain to maximum capacity.

“Who knew you were so naughty, Miss Scully,” Stella said, lifting Dana’s leg across her and throwing her own over Dana to scissor her. She slowly began to grind her sex against her partners until she had a steady rhythm, fucking her over and over. 

“Oh my god,” Dana cried in response. “Oh my god I’m already close.”

“Fuck. Me too,” Stella yelled, grinding faster and gripping Dana’s leg against her shoulder.

It was like something out of a perfectly timed dirty movie and they both came at the same time. Both of them moaning and sweating in unison. The sound of their rubbing pussies ringing loud in their ears.

“Wow,” Dana exclaimed.

Stella smiled with pride, resting next to Dana as they both recovered.

After catching her breath Dana turned to Stella and kisses her on the cheek. “We better get going. We still need to eat and get your things.”

“And shower,” Stella stated, touching the sticky juices on her inner thighs.

They got up and quickly (at least they tried to make it quick) showered, planting kisses all over each other, neither of them taking it to the next level. They just enjoyed each other’s company, running their hands over the other’s skin, kissing the other’s lips and neck and shoulders. They dressed even quicker than they showered and walked to Stella’s hotel which was just a few blocks away. Dana helped Stella pack her things. She enjoyed being in her company even if it meant doing something as monotonous as packing a suitcase. Once they were finished they headed to a small cafe down the road. They each ordered croissants and berries, once again talking with the other about nothing and everything. They stayed as long as they could, soaking up each moment before Stella morosely asked for the check.

A car took them to the train station as they exchanged numbers and addresses. They held hands in the back seat until the car reached the station. It was only a few minutes before Stella’s train was to depart. 

“Promise me you’ll write, Stella? Truly?” Dana asked as the car brakes squealed to a halt.

“I will,” she promised, grabbing Dana into a long tight embrace. “I think it’ll be easier if we say goodbye here,” she finished.

Dana nodded and pulled Stella into a passionate kiss, ignoring any embarrassment her former self might have felt from the lingering eyes of the male driver.

“I hope to see you again, soon, Dana.”

“Me too, Stella.”

And after one more kiss, Stella closed the car door, grabbed her luggage from the trunk and sprinted off. Dana wiped a tear from her cheek and urged the driver to take her back to her hotel. Though she had only known Stella for less than a whole day, she already knew she was falling for her deeply. And though she didn’t believe in such thing until now, being here at the right place at the right time was fate. She was destined to meet Stella, hoped she would hear from her soon and hoped even more that she would see Stella again in the near future. She didn’t know how she was going to make that happen but she knew she wanted to more than anything.

_I think I’m in love with Stella Gibson._


	2. Maybe Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Dana talk after their first meeting and night together.

She zipped and buttoned the front of her denim skirt as she moved to step into her sleek black heels. A crackle of thunder spewed outside and she wished she had brought an umbrella. Grabbing her matching leather bag she headed towards the front door.

“Can I at least get your name? Or your number, even?” a masculine voice called out from across the darkened flat.

“That’s alright,” she stated matter of factly, twisting the knob and shutting the door behind her.

It wasn’t unusual for Stella Gibson to be out on a weeknight in an unknown neighborhood in the middle of the night. And this evening was no different from any other. She had met him at the pub she waitressed at. He was very flirty and cute and she was lonely; looking to satisfy a need that she knew couldn’t be filled. She told him her shift ended at half-past nine and he waited for her eagerly. He took her back to his flat across town and fucked her substandardly. But Stella was used to being dissatisfied sexually sometimes. More-so as of late. Maybe it was the young, more inexperienced men she chose to take to bed. Or maybe it was because a certain red-haired woman couldn’t be shaken from her mind, causing everyone else she came in contact with to fall short of her expectations.

So here she stood at a bus stop at midnight, half-heartedly fucked and soaking wet from the rain, Dana Scully incessantly on her mind (as she had always been the past two months since their encounter). Her mind flashed to that night. Of Dana’s soft skin dancing beneath her fingernails, of Dana’s soft whimpers as Stella’s tongue lapped circles against her clit...

“Oi! Are you gettin’ on or not?” an irked voice asked.

“Sorry,” Stella said, jumping on the bus and taking an empty seat in the back. Embarrassed that her sexual thoughts of Dana had caused the rest of her mind to shut down. 

She tried to occupy her mind with different thoughts on her ride home. _Will I make salmon or chicken for dinner tomorrow? Do the windows in my flat need cleaning?_ But it was no use. _God, she tasted so good. Smelt so good. _Her brain remembered like it was yesterday._ Her fingers felt so good on my wet, pulsing..._ Stella squeezed her thighs together as a rush of fluid filled her panties. She needed to get home. Now.

Stella got off at her stop and checked her mail before settling into her London home. Her heart skipped a beat as she pulled out a small red envelope with the name _Dana Katherine Scully_ written in the top left corner in delicate handwriting. She rushed to her door, grateful she only lived on the second floor, her keys fumbling in her fingers as she unlocked it with haste. A pang of guilt struck in her stomach. She had promised Dana she would write to her and she hadn’t yet kept that promise. What would she even say? How could she transform her emotions and thoughts into words? How could she express, that after one day of being with Dana, that she had already developed real feelings for her, and that it terrified her more than anything? So she had put it off. Two long months of guilt mixed with fear. She was tremendously grateful that Dana had taken the initiative and had written her first. Inhaling a small breath, she read the beautifully formed words on the paper in front of her.

_Stella -_

_I am hoping this letter will find you. I moved into my dorm a few days ago and started my classes. I am not ashamed to say that it is easier than I thought it would be and I’m enjoying my classes already. Physics is exceptionally thrilling and enticing. It is great to be living on my own, too, and my roommate seems fine enough. Nothing much else is going on besides that._

_I haven’t heard from you yet. I’m hoping you’re doing well... I’m going to bare it all and be honest with you since committing words to paper is easier than saying them aloud. And I didn’t really say them aloud to you when I was with you. Not as much as I wanted to say to you, anyway. _

_I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the moment we met. I don’t know what it is about you, Stella, but you are always on my mind. Studies. Stella. Studies. Stella. That’s all that’s been swirling in my brain. I can’t stop thinking about our night together. About how you made me feel...emotionally, mentally...physically. God, physically. You were a person in my life that I never knew I needed to meet until it happened. Our one night together has meant more to me than any other experience I have ever had. I am so grateful to have met you and I want to see you again if you’ll let me. God, this honesty is riveting. I have wanted to tell you this since you left me in the car that day._

_Please, please don’t feel pressured to write me back if you don’t want to. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. If you do want to write, however, I’d be very delighted to hear from you. Take care, Stella._

_Xoxo, Dana_

_P.S. should you want to call, my new number is (410) 893-5356._

Stella stood there for a moment, rereading the letter a few times over. To her surprise, a tear formed in her eyes and trickled down her smile. She was deeply grateful for Dana’s words, was glad Dana felt the same way she did. And though she didn’t know what was to come of their relationship, whatever it was, or what they would do about their situation, she knew she already cared for Dana more than she cared for anyone else in her life. 

Her father, the only person she ever cared for as deeply as she was starting to feel for Dana, had died a few years back, leaving her heartbroken and in shambles. Her mother had died a few years after her father, but they were never close. She had even hated her. But the death of both her parents in a short time at such a young age had had a huge impact on her life. Stella was never the same after that. She was all alone. She pushed people away. Never made any true relationships. She was confident in her transgressions with strangers, didn’t yearn for anything more. 

But then came Dana. 

God, what was she to do with her feelings for Dana? She was absolutely terrified of what was happening, but she was also lonely and feeling such a strong pull towards her alluring new friend. There was no way she could ever forget about her.

Overwhelmed by all of her feelings flowing at once, Stella pulled a bottle of wine out of her fridge and downed two glasses, then glanced at the clock hanging dimly on the wall. 1 am. That would mean it was only 8 pm where Dana was. 8 pm Dana time._ Dana._ Her mind flashed back once again to their night together. The memory so committed to her brain that Stella swore she could smell Dana’s scent lingering on her fingers. 

_Oh, god._

One letter from Dana and that was all the help she needed to gain the strength to contact her. She needed more. Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing, Stella was dialing the number that Dana had given her.

It rang only a few times.

“Hello?” the delicate voice said over the phone.

“Dana. Hi, it’s -”

“Stella,” Dana hummed.

“Yes. I, uh, just read your letter and...” she cleared her throat, her nerves creeping up heavily. “Well, I wanted to hear your voice. How-how are you?”

“I’m doing well. Even better now that I'm hearing your voice. How are you, Stella?” She could hear the smile in Dana’s voice. 

She let out a small laugh, anxiety brimming. “I'm well... I’ve missed you, Dana.”

“I have missed you too. A lot. Did you - did you like my letter?” a hint of nerves rang through Dana’s voice. 

“I really did. Thank you. And thank you for writing to me first. I was really nervous to contact you," Stella almost whispered. "Do you really think about me every day?”

“Yes,” Dana admitted.

“I think about you, too. I’ve been thinking about you every day. Tonight especially. I can’t get you out of my mind,” Stella spoke, immediately feeling her clit swell and her underwear become moist again at the thought of Dana. Flashes of that night returning to her memory in vivid colors and feelings. Her confidence began to boost. “I have missed your voice, your smell, I miss _you_.” Stella couldn’t believe all the words she was spilling so openly. But Dana had started this first. Had poured her heart out to Stella, and Stella wanted to do the same. She couldn't keep it contained any longer.

“Me too, Stella. Why do you make me feel this way?” Dana laughed shyly. “I’ve been thinking about you so much. Even at the most inappropriate times. I miss being with you. I wish I could see you, to hold you. To - ” she trailed off, embarrassingly.

“To feel me?” Stella asked, “To feel my fingers inside of you?”

“Yes,” Dana breathed heavily. A rush of lust flowing to her own panties.

Stella smiled at how effortlessly they were communicating. It wasn't hard to fall back into the flirtatious flow they had back in Paris, and Stella reveled in it. 

“What are you wearing, Dana?”

“Um, a t-shirt,” she replied.

“Just a t-shirt?” Stella asked, already taking off her skirt and lying back in her bed.

“Mhmm,” the voice cracked.

“Are you touching yourself?” Stella asked after a few moments, diving her fingers into her panties and circling her clit in slow movements. A moan escaping from her throat.

A sharp breath shot from Dana as she realized what was happening. “Mhmm,” she cracked again. Licking her fingers, she traced them to her own pulsing bundle and thought of the woman on the other line.

“Mmm yes. I love that,” Stella whispered loudly as she felt her orgasm building. Thinking of Dana touching herself.

“Fuck. Stella,” Dana yelled, feeling her own peak crashing over her as she strummed against her hot sex. “I’m already coming! Right noooooooow,” she whined, enticed by how quickly she could make herself orgasm with Stella in her ear.

“Yes,” Stella hissed, Dana’s moans making her come even faster. “God, me too.”

“Come for me, Stella.” 

A loud whimper hummed over the telephone line as Stella finished her climax.

A few moments passed as they both tried to catch their breath.

“That was incredibly hot,” Dana finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“I should have called you sooner,” Stella teased, still out of breath.

“You should have," Dana laughed, "But it’s okay. I’m glad you did at all.” And she truly meant it.

“Me too.”

It went quiet again.

“Stella?” Dana asked.

“Hmm?”

“Will you call me again?” 

“I will. I like hearing your voice too much.” Stella could sense Dana smile as she told her everything she needed to hear; everything she truly meant.

“Stella?”

“Yes, Dana?”

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Of course,” Stella said.

“What does this mean? Between us I mean? Obviously, we can’t be together. Distance and timing are way too much of an issue. I just started school here and it's very important to me. I don’t even know if 'us' is something you’d want even if we could,” she trailed off.

“I don’t think we can or should put a label on it, Dana. As you said, it’s too complicated. You’re in the U.S. going through school. I am here. I am thinking of starting a few courses in the fall once I have enough money saved up,” she stated honestly. “But I do want to see you again. To talk to you, to hear how you’re doing. I don’t want you to put your life on hold for me. You have such a bright future ahead of you and I don’t want to get in the middle of that. I want to be in your life though. I think I always will.”

“I think you’re right. Though I don’t really like it,” Dana shyly laughed. “Being apart from you, I mean. Not getting to see you. I’ll always be here, too, though. Whenever you need me. I’ll be here.”

Stella blushed, feeling so immensely full. “Maybe someday…” she trailed. Her heart swelled so much for the tiny redhead on the other line.

“Maybe someday,” Dana finished. “When the timing is right.”

Stella yawned. Her mind forgot about the time but her body didn’t seem to.

“It’s late for you. Get some rest. I’ll call you soon, okay? We can talk more then.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it. Goodnight Dana.”

“Goodnight, Stella.”

As Stella closed her eyes and began to settle in for a night of rest, she felt a sense of calm wash over her body. Talking with Dana had eased a lot of her nerves. She got to hear her voice. She even got to have phone sex with her. They hadn’t tried to commit to anything, just decided to keep in contact and see where the chips would fall in the future. She was okay with that. She could do that. To know that Dana would always be there without having to commit herself fully to something she knew she wasn't ready for. She could definitely do that.

With her final thoughts concentrating solely on Dana, Stella contently drifted off to sleep, for once looking forward to what her future held for her. Happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing a young Stella from her perspective. I don't want to write her too off character from adult Stella but I still want her to be different from the woman she grows into. Hopefully I did her justice. Both her and Scully have a lot of character development to go through and I'm excited to write my own version through their stories.


	3. Our Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers meet up in Paris, once again, on the one-year anniversary of their meeting.

She grasped the letter tightly in her hand as she made her way onto the airplane. In just eight hours' time, she would be back in Paris. She wished she could order a stiff drink to calm her nerves. Dana took a deep breath to relax herself and took her assigned seat. She released the firm grasp she held on the little piece of paper and began to unfold it slowly, careful to keep it out of the curious wandering eyes of the old man seated next to her.

_Dearest Dana_, she read,

_I can hardly believe that in two weeks it will be the one year anniversary of our meeting. I have loved your letters and phone calls so much. They mean everything to me, as you know. But I need to see you again, Dana. To hold you in my arms again and to feel your lips against mine. _

_Seeing as both of our classes are about to end for the summer, and how both of us have no plans for the next few months, why don’t you join me in Paris for a few days. We can stay at the little hotel you stayed in and get drinks again at the tavern down the road. You could even wear that little strappy black dress you were wearing when I met you (so I can take it off again). Say you’ll see me again. I need to taste you, Dana._

_\- Stella_

The thought of Stella’s warm hands racing against her skin, taking off one strap of her dress and then the other, leaving her naked and exposed, sent a shiver along Dana’s spine. Stella’s hot breath against her neck, her arms wrapping themselves around her, making her feel safe and whole... She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She was going to see Stella again. And she was happy.

As the plane began its departure, she smiled to herself and tucked the letter safely into the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a book from her backpack and rested it on her lap, preparing for the flight ahead of her. An eight-hour flight wasn’t too bad. It was doable. But thinking of eight hours being the only thing keeping her from seeing Stella made her antsy. She took another deep breath and rested her head back against the seat.

“Meeting up with a boyfriend?” the friendly man next to her asked. Clearly noting the happiness on Dana’s face and the love in her eyes as she read Stella’s letter.

“Something like that,” Dana smiled, and the plane took off into the air.

* * *

“You’ve got this. You’ve got this. You can do it,” Stella whispered to herself.

Her arms were folded and her body was resting anxiously against the train’s seat as she waited for it to pull into the station. She had invited Dana, a few weeks prior, to meet her in Paris to celebrate the anniversary of the day they had met. She had been about three glasses deep into a bottle of Pinot noir when she had written the letter. Stella had meant what she had written, of course. She really wanted to see Dana again. But all of her deep-rooted anxieties were coming out to play now, and she was having a hard time mustering up the courage to step off the platform when the train would arrive. 

She pulled out Dana’s letter from her bag and read the words on the paper to help soothe her mind.

_Stella,_

_I would love to meet you in Paris. More than anything. I think I have just enough money saved to make it happen. I can’t wait to see you either. I feel like we have been communicating through other means for so long, that seeing you in person is going to be extremely overwhelming for me. In a good way. I, too, can’t wait to hold you again and feel your lips against mine. Dammit, Stel, I can’t wait to feel your tongue all over my body. To feel your fingers inside me again. Those magical fingers - I’m getting hot just thinking about it._

_How about we meet on the 16th of June at Hotel Paix Republique. The day before OUR day. I have already looked at potential flights. I could meet you there sometime in the evening (I will call with more details later)._

_I know it’s going to be hard for you to brave the trip to see me. So thank you. Thank you for opening up and wanting to come to be with me. You are so brave to face your fears and continue this journey with me. I cannot wait to see you, Stella. I’ll see you in a few weeks._

_Xoxo, Dana_

_P.S. I will most definitely bring my black strappy dress and I look forward to feeling you take it off of my ever so willing body._

As she felt the train come to a stop, Stella closed her eyes and inhaled one last breath of courage before tucking Dana’s letter lightly back into her bag and exiting off of the train car. “You’ve got this,” she whispered to herself again. “It’s just Dana.”

* * *

Her pulse was racing, her breath hot and heavy as the taxi pulled up to the curb of the hotel. She grabbed her luggage out of the trunk of the car and headed inside to the front desk.

“Check-in for Dana Scully,” she murmured with a clearing of her throat.

“Ah, yes. Miss Scully. Room for two. Your partner has already checked in,” said the lady at the front desk, handing her the room key. A very customer service-friendly grin hanging on her face.

Dana grabbed her key with a smile and a thank you and took the elevator to room 219. The same room she had stayed in before. The same room she and Stella had fucked in exactly a year earlier. 

She stopped at the front of the door. The memories of Stella flooding her mind like a wave crashing along the shore. She closed her eyes for a moment, let those memories pull her forward into the vast unknown of what was going to happen once she opened that door. She didn’t know what these few days with Stella were going to mean, or what exactly they were going to do together. 

Sex. 

She knew there would at least be sex. She was longing to feel Stella in that way again. But would it be the same? Certainly, Stella had been with other people sexually since her. Dana, herself, had even invited a man to her bed since Stella. But would she still feel a heat burning on her skin when Stella traced her fingers against her? Would Stella still feel the same feelings for Dana? She pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused back on the memories of last year. She had to think that this would go well. That they would send each other off at the end of the weekend and be happier and more in love than they were before. 

She couldn’t bear it to be any other way.

_You just have to open that door and see. It will all be the same. It will be fine. It’s just Stella. It will be okay_.

Dana pushed away her last-minute nerves and turned the knob to room 219. “Stella?” she called out, “I’m here.”

* * *

“Hi,” came a soft voice from across the room. 

Dana set aside her luggage and peered across the freshly made bed to see the enchanting blonde standing just a few yards away.

“Hi,” Dana managed to squeeze out, her nerves still prevalent.

“Come here,” Stella ordered, reaching her hands out longingly towards Dana.

She walked over and let her body melt into Stella’s, all of her nerves vanishing in an instant. Her hands exploring Stella’s curves as Stella pulled herself deeper into their embrace. Before Dana could even make the first move she felt Stella’s warm, soft lips press heavily upon her own, and a mellow humming sound escaped her throat. Their tongues danced together earnestly, longing to make up for a year's worth of missed time. Their hands seemed to do the same. To want to connect their bodies through touch; tracing their fingers through the other’s hair, along their arms, hips, and neck. Spreading a flame of wildfire with each stroke.

“It’s okay,” Stella breathed, pulling her lips away and resting her forehead against Dana’s. “We’ve got some time.”

A small tear pooled in her eye. “I missed you,” Dana whispered. 

“I missed you too,” Stella smiled, not moving from their embrace.

“I was scared. Scared it wouldn’t be the same. That you’d see me or hold me and it wouldn’t feel right anymore. But it does. It feels like the most perfect thing in the world.”

Stella stepped back so she could gaze into Dana’s tantalizing blue eyes. Cupping her face with her hands as she wiped Dana’s single tear from her face. “I could never look at you and not think that this was right. That you weren’t right. You are everything to me, Dana.”

“And you are everything to _me_, Stella,” she uttered, pulling Stella back into a passionate kiss and grabbing her hands. “I wish I could be with you.”

“You are with me. Here. Now.”

“You know what I mean,” Dana said shyly, keeping her eyes glued to their interlocking fingers.

“Someday, my love. But for today, let’s just be happy with the here and now.”

“Someday,” Dana sighed heavily. “But, yes. For now, I’m lucky just to be here. To be here with you.”

* * *

They stayed together in their room for a while, shedding their travel clothes and cuddling up together on the bed. Neither of them spoke, enjoying the silence together in the other’s arms. Stella habitually made her way to trace her nails against Dana’s skin. Both of them took comfort in that. Remembering how it felt like it was yesterday.

“Do you always paint your nails black?” Dana asked out of sheer curiosity, breaking their silence. “Or do you only do that for me?”

Stella let out a small laugh. “I wanted to recapture as much of that night as I possibly could. Of _our_ night.”

“Is that why you wanted me to bring my black dress with me?” Dana asked with a cocked eye.

“Yes,” Stella hissed, moving her mouth to Dana’s neck. She placed kisses along each side and gently scraped her teeth along Dana’s clavicle. “That, and you look bloody hot in it.”

Dana giggled and whimpered, the hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention as Stella’s mouth worked its way down her body. A kiss to her lace covered chest sent her into even more of a frenzy. 

Stella kept moving further. 

“Stella, wait,” Dana uttered just above a whisper, her mind fogged with lust. “I have been traveling all day. At least let me shower first. I feel all dirty.”

“Mmm-mm,” Stella hummed in protest, shaking her head. Her sounds were muffled by Dana’s underwear beneath her mouth.

“But-”

“Shhhh,” Stella whispered, covering Dana’s mouth gently with her hand. “You’ll taste fine just the same and I have been waiting in agony for so long to do this.”

Dana whimpered and rolled her hips off the bed, letting Stella shed her of her lace panties. Stella ordered Dana to take off her bra and was delighted to see that the clasp was in the front. She unclasped it willingly and let her breasts rest, her nipples hardening against the moist touch of Stella’s traveling tongue.

“Yes,” Dana moaned, feeling Stella’s tender touch on her tits and her wandering fingers as they teased her wet folds, her fingers tracing her labia as they itched to be inside of her. 

Before Dana could utter another moan, Stella was plunging her fingers inside, curling and plunging and curling some more. Expertly knowing which parts to stroke as she moved her tongue to Dana’s clit.

“Fuck,” Dana whispered, letting her body feel everything Stella was giving her.

Stella peered up from Dana’s sex and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “Do you want to try it?” she asked.

“Try… eating you out?” Dana replied with a slight nerve in her throat. “I haven’t - I haven’t tried…but... I want to,” she managed to get out.

Stella smirked. “It’s not _too_ hard. I will guide you. We can do it together. If you decide you don’t want to we can stop,” she said, throwing off her own undergarments and climbing backward atop of Dana, aligning her sex against Dana’s face and vice versa. “This okay?” She needed Dana’s permission before going any further.

“Yes,” Dana whimpered. She looked at Stella’s wet, gleaming slit just mere inches from her face. “Yes. _Please_.”

Stella took no hesitation in immediately lapping her tongue back into a steady rhythm against Dana’s clit. She could feel Dana’s body tense and she sped up her motions.

“Oh god,” Stelled yelled suddenly, pulling her mouth away and shooting her head back to look at Dana. Dana had started making her own rhythmic venture against Stella’s clit and moaned with approval. “Yes, Dana. Just like that. You’re doing so good, baby.”

Dana sped up her work, licking and slurping up Stella's sex. Determined to make her partner come for the first time by her own hand. Or tongue so to speak. But Stella was faster and more experienced. And Stella was always determined. Determined to finish the race first, like she always had to. And in this race finishing last meant finishing first.

“Oh god. Stella. Stella! I’m coming. Don’t - don’t stoooooop,” Dana yelled, feeling the wave of ecstasy overtake her body as she rode out her orgasm. And then another. Two blinding orgasms rushing through her body simultaneously. One right after the other. Her mind bubbled over with pleasure. She lie there, dazed, only letting her body take a breath for a second, ready to continue her venture on Stella. But before she could dive back in, Stella pushed herself up and inched her body back, sitting herself against Dana’s mouth; hovering her body against her partners.

“That’s it,” Stella encouraged, kneading her own breasts as she sat on Dana’s face, bucking her hips to the rhythm of Dana’s tongue. “I’m almost there.” 

Dana grabbed Stella’s hips as she let Stella come on her mouth, shaking and whimpering as she rode her partner’s face to victory.

“You did good,” she smirked, turning her body to sit and straddle Dana’s lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply.

“Mmmmm,” Dana hummed. “Thank you. You too.”

They didn’t move for a while, liking to share each other in silence. They held hands under the covers and enjoyed the quiet moments together. A rumble from Stella’s stomach broke their silence.

“Let’s go to that bar down the road,” Dana said. “I remember the food there looked good. Plus we can order some drinks and prepare ourselves for round two.”

Stella laughed and nodded her head in agreement. “As long as you wear the dress.”

* * *

They walked down the street hand in hand. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful, warm summer night. Dana wore her sleek black dress and boots, Stella in tight leather pants with her red pumps and a white blouse. 

They took the same seats at the tavern as they did the year before, split fish and chips and ordered a whiskey each. They caught each other up on their daily lives back home that they hadn’t shared before. Dana talked about her family. How her parents had moved again because her father was in the navy. Stella told Dana more about her first semester at uni. About how she was taking a criminal justice course along with women’s studies and psychology. 

They both ordered one more drink. 

Stella returned her fingers to Dana’s skin and they enjoyed their night in drunken happiness. Dana insisted on paying for the tab before they headed back to their hotel, hand in hand again. This time taking a long way around so they could take a star-studded walk together.

When they got back to their hotel, Stella started a shower and invited Dana to join her. “Remember the last time we took a shower in here,” she smiled.

“How could I forget. It was really nice,” Dana smiled back, remembering the loving shower they took together last year. No sex, just the two of them enjoying the intimacy of being close.

“I think I’d like to recreate that...but I’d like to make you come this time,” Stella urged, grabbing Dana’s hips as she pulled her in for a kiss.

“Mmm, how can I say no?” She lifted Stella’s blouse over her head and kicked off her shoes.

Stella quickly shed her own shoes and the rest of her clothes in a haste, Dana watching with wide eyes as she bit her luscious bottom lip. “My dress is waiting for its place on the floor,” she teased.

In a flash, Stella peeled one strap from Dana’s shoulder, then the other. She unzipped the back slowly, wanting her fingers to touch the skin on Dana’s back and leave trails of fire in their wake.

A loud breath escaped Dana’s throat and she stepped out of her dress, spinning around to pull Stella into a wet kiss. Both women intertwined with the other’s naked body. Stella grabbed Dana’s hand and guided her into the shower. Letting the warm water splash over them as they returned their bodies and lips together. 

“Touch me,” Dana demanded, feeling brave in taking the lead as she rubbed her fingers against the top of Stella’s slit. Her fingers made small circles in Stella’s short brown curls.

Stella followed her instructions as Dana rested a leg up on the edge of the shower. Both women were as close as they could be in the small, steaming space. They both worked each other's clits until they were panting and shaking together, holding each other close as they recovered from their highs. They quickly washed one another and hurried to dry off, barely being able to catch their breath in the hot shower.

They made their way to the bed, not bothering to dress, and snuggled beneath the blankets. “This is nice,” Dana professed. She stroked Stella’s hair and closed her eyes. Happily content with the events of the day.

“It is,” agreed Stella, holding her closer as her eyes began to shut. “Goodnight, Dana.”

“Goodnight, Stella. Sweet dreams.”

* * *

Dana awoke the next morning to the bright Paris sun, still wound in Stella’s embrace. She kissed the top of her head and inched slowly off the bed, trying not to wake Stella. After a quick pee, Dana hurried back to the bed, already missing the warmth of Stella’s body. “Good morning,” she said, pulling herself into her partner.

“Good morning.” Stella planted a quick peck on Dana’s cheek. “Happy us day. Breakfast?”

“Happy us day,” she smiled. And please,” Dana urged. “I’m famished from yesterday's...events.”

Stella chuckled and made her own trip to the bathroom. “Okay, so breakfast. Then what? What do you want to do today?”

“I’d love to see the Eiffel Tower with you.”

“It’s a date.”

Both women beamed from ear to ear.

* * *

They ate croissants and fruit at the same breakfast cafe as the previous year. Talking about everything and nothing before heading off on the rest of their date. They walked the two miles to the Eiffel Tower, enjoying the grounds surrounding the beautiful monument. Stella grabbed Dana’s hand as they made their way up the elevator. They couldn’t help but feel the romance in the air. 

“Wow this is breathtaking,” Dana stated, taking in the view once they reached the top.

“It is,” Stella agreed, not yet looking at the view Dana was, but looking at Dana herself. Admiring the extraordinary woman accompanying her. She squeezed her hand a little harder.

Dana wasn’t much for public displays of affection. Even the hand-holding with Stella was a stretch for her. A stretch she was okay with making now. But anything else made too many knots in her stomach. So she surprised herself when she pulled Stella in for a kiss, even letting it linger longer than she had thought. She loved the way Stella made her feel courageous. She loved the way Stella made her _feel_.

They spent a few hours wandering around the city and ended back at the grass near the Eiffel Tower. They purchased sandwiches and ate them on the lawn, diving deep into childhood stories; the good and the bad. Stella was very forthcoming about her memories of her mother, and Dana smiled at the way Stella’s eyes lit up when she talked about her father. 

“You miss him, don’t you, Stella?” 

“Very much. You’re all I have left,” Stella trailed, wanting to keep the conversation from getting too heavy. “Let’s head back. I have a belated birthday present for you and I’m dying for you to open it. Come on.”

* * *

“Happy very late birthday, Dana,” Stella smirked, handing Dana a neatly wrapped box. “Go on, open it!”

Dana peeled away the purple wrapping paper. A gasp erupted from her mouth as she saw what was wrapped inside. “Oh my god. Stella..” she laughed in awe. She opened the box and took out the item inside.

“Can I use it on you?” Stella grumbled with lustful eyes. She slowly took the object from Dana’s hands and tried it on over her clothes. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Dana spoke excitedly, “I think I better get undressed. Quickly. So you can show me how to use it.” Shedding off her clothes in haste as she finished her sentence, Dana lie flat on the bed, naked and ready for Stella. “Teach me,” she whispered. Repeating the words teasingly as she had said them once before.

“I’ll teach you.” Stella removed her own clothing and strapped Dana’s gift back onto her body. “But this is just for you. For your pleasure only. And I won’t take complaining for an answer.”

“Stella, you got me a large, black strap-on dildo for my birthday and I can’t even try it on?” a dramatic pout hung on Dana’s face.

“Mhmm,” Stella answered as she crawled on the bed. “Are you ready?”

Dana bit her lip and nodded as Stella lubricated the strap. She teased Dana as she moved it from her clit and back down again, repeating the motion a few times. “Mmm, yeah you are ready for me, aren’t you,” Stella uttered, and softly plunged the tip into Dana’s wet and ready opening.

“Oh god!” Dana yelled. Stella inched her way slowly into her until her strap was fully engulfed in Dana’s pussy. “Oh god!” she yelled again. 

Stella thrust her hips slowly at first and then harder, creating a rhythmic slapping sound as their two bodies met. She let Dana bask in the feeling of her pleasure for a while before throwing her legs over her shoulders. Dana moaned a loud sigh of approval.

“Do you like that?” 

“Yes, Stella. Yes. Yes. Yes,” each word escaping from her mouth with each of Stella’s thrusts.

Stella then pulled out, flipping Dana on her hands and knees and entered her from behind. 

“Oh god. That feels so good, Stella. Don’t stop.” Stella thrust harder and faster. “I’m gonna come soon.”

Stella pulled out again and Dana shot a look of confusion back at her. 

“Climb on top and ride out your orgasm, Dana. I want to watch you.” 

Dana obeyed. She straddled Stella’s waist and slowly filled herself with her new favorite toy. She quickly found a rhythm of bouncing and grinding and she felt herself on the brink of her peak.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Dana yelled, moving her hips faster. Stella grabbed her bouncing breasts with her hands and squeezed them in excitement. “Fuck. I’m there,” Dana whined, continuing her riding until she relaxed atop of Stella, breathless and dripping with sweat. “Wow,” was all she could spit out.

“Happy belated birthday, Dana,” Stella giggled, kissing the top of Dana’s head. “Now get some rest. We both have to leave back home tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to leave,” Dana huffed, sliding off of Stella and resting next to her on the bed.

“You know I don’t want to either,” Stella sighed.

They stayed up together until past midnight. Talking and touching. Being with the other as much as they could. They kissed until their jaws were sore and their bodies couldn’t move anymore. They settled into a spooning position with Stella in the back, caressing Dana’s arms and hair, until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer, either. They let sleep finally overtake them.

* * *

They both slept a little restless. Both knowing it was their last night together until they could meet again. Both pulling the other closer to their body each time they awoke. When morning came they rose with a groan. They took a loving shower together like they had their first time there. Dressed reluctantly after, not wanting time to pass. 

After packing their belongings they ordered breakfast in and enjoyed each other's company. When they finished eating they ordered their own separate cars. One to take Stella to the train station and one to take Dana to the airport.

“I don’t want to leave you again, Stella,” Dana cried as she hung up the telephone. “I’m not ready to do this again.” Tears began to pour from her eyes.

“I know, it’s okay,” Stella hushed, grabbing Dana into an embrace and wiping the tears from her eyes, pools filling up in her own. “We’ll see each other again. I promise. We did it once before and we can do it again. I’m grateful I even got to see you again, Dana. That we could afford even two or three days together this time. Next time we’ll make it a week. Don’t cry, please.”

“I know. You’re right. I still can’t help but be upset over leaving you again, though.” 

A horn beeped outside. 

“Kiss me, Stella,” Dana urged.

They kissed with tongues intertwined and tears falling from their face until they heard another honk outside. 

“We have to go,” Stella said, standing up and taking Dana’s hand. 

They walked hand in hand together outside. Two taxi cab’s waited against the curb. Dana grabbed Stella and held her in a tight embrace, kissing her once more.

“I love you, Stella,” she whispered, pulling herself back and cupping Stella’s face in her hands. More tears began flowing down her cheeks. She then tore herself away, leaving her luggage to be taken care of by her driver, and ran into the car. She buried her face in her hands as her tears turned into sobs.

Stella watched as Dana’s car drove off and disappeared from view before getting into her own car. “I love you too, Dana,” she whispered to herself. “I love you too.”


	4. That Four Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Stella and Dana's love story. This time Stella finally tells Dana she loves her.

Her eyes flashed open to the quaking sound of thunder as a bright flash of lightning danced through her opened window. Sweat pooled around the collar of her neck and the back of her shirt. She sat up slowly, still in a daze, trying to shift her state of mind from the depths of her terrorized unconscious to the sharp and focused phase of awakening.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her bedroom, she let out a long exhale of breath that she seemed to be holding on to. She abandoned her bed quickly and shed herself of her soaked pajamas. Once her body felt physically freed of the remnants of her dream, she crawled restlessly back into bed, hoping to slip back into a more peaceful slumber before her brain could further process its playback of haunting memories.

_It was just another nightmare_. 

Her attempts to shake the dream from her mind were thwarted as the images of her dying father resurfaced. His cold, fragile hands in her own. His sunken, lifeless face staring shallowly back into hers. The strands of iv’s spiraling through the hospital room as the machines beeped loudly in their frivolous attempts to keep her father alive. It was a dream she had dreamt far too often. A nightmare that she never seemed to get accustomed to having.

She took another deep breath and downed the last few drops of the glass of water sitting on her nightstand. She pulled her blanket up to cover her face. Hoping the weight of the downed comforter would help keep her anxieties at bay.

Just then, to her indebted surprise, the line of her telephone rang. A slight smile and a shot of relief spread across her face as she reached for the receiver. She knew exactly who would be calling her at this hour, and she was incredibly grateful for it. She needed the peace of mind. She needed the distraction. She needed _her_.

“Hello?” she said, managing to hide the fear in her voice as she tried, still, to recover from her nightmare.

“Stella,” the voice sang from the other line. “Hi.”

* * *

Dana sat cross-legged and fatigued in the middle of her bed. She closed her physics book and gathered her papers as she finished her homework for the evening. She looked out her window and sighed at the darkness that enclosed the grounds of her campus. It was just another weeknight in the life of Dana Scully; a full day of classes and a full night of studying. She barely had time for anything else (though the thoughts and memories of Stella always danced through her mind). She glanced at the clock on her nightstand._ 10:18_. She was finished a little earlier than she expected and was excited to have a few minutes of time before going to sleep and returning to her day to day life the next morning.

It had been just a few days since the start of her first semester of college following summer break. It had also been two months since she had last seen or heard from Stella Gibson. The day they had said goodbye, again, before leaving one another. The day Dana had told Stella she loved her. She was terrified to call Stella. To say those three little words to her and not hear them back. To be vulnerable once again. 

She knew Stella was different than most people. That she didn’t love as willingly and as easily as she did. But Dana could feel their connection and their love for one another. She knew how Stella felt by the way she touched her skin, by the way she kissed her softly and passionately like she was the only being on earth who mattered. She was hoping Stella could be brave enough to say it back; to admit to herself and to Dana how she truly felt. She knew that Stella had promised to always be there for her, but she wondered if she pushed too far too fast. No relationship compared to the one they had together and she didn’t want to lose that.

With a mixture of angst and excitement, eager to hear Stella’s voice, but agonizing over her anxious thoughts of abandonment, Dana crossed the room and picked up the phone, quickly dialing the number (that she had memorized since the day she had sent it to her) to Stella’s flat. She knew it was the middle of the night for Stella. 

_Would she be sleeping? Or would she be restlessly lying in her bed like Stella had conveyed happened far too often?_ she thought. Regardless of Stella’s state, she had to try anyway. She needed to talk to her. She needed to hear her voice. She needed Stella.

The phone rang only twice before Stella’s voice played quietly through the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Stella,” she said. “Hi.”

“Dana. How are you? Is everything alright?” Stella asked. She knew calls to and from Dana in the middle of the night weren’t abnormal, but in her frazzled state, she felt herself longing to know that Dana was okay. 

“Yes, I’m okay, Stel.”

In those quick moments of hearing her voice, all of the fear and anxiety she had been carrying from their last encounter began to melt away. That same encounter that ended with Dana professing her love for her. With her leaving in sobs before Stella could even react. She, too, had said she loved Dana. But only once she had left. When it was bearable to utter those words. She had been terrified, until now, to spill her feelings. To be vulnerable with Dana like she had with no one else before. To jump down the rabbit hole of the unknown, hoping to come out the other side without bruises and war wounds. Maybe it was the fear of losing Dana like she did her father (whose images still flashed vividly in her memory), that pulled her from her normalcy of fleeing. It was only a few words. They both knew how they felt. Why was this so hard?

“I’m actually exhausted, to be honest,” Dana laughed. She could sense a bit of nervousness vibrating from Stella’s line. “But I’m good. I’m sorry to wake you, Stel. I just needed to hear your voice. It’s - it’s been a while since we’ve spoken.”

“It has,” Stella admitted, hanging her head a little as she heard the sadness in Dana’s voice. “I’ve missed you. And you didn’t wake me. Don’t feel sorry.” She pulled the telephone cord to the end of her small apartment and started a kettle for tea. Hoping to settle the last little bit of her nerves.

Dana sighed. “Another nightmare?” she asked in disconsolateness. The dimly lit room played shadows across her face as it frowned in frustration and sadness.

“Yes, but I’m alright,” Stella stated honestly, feeling much better now than she had before Dana’s call.

“I wish I could be there for you,” Dana sighed again. She longed to comfort Stella. To even just take away some of her pain.

“But I never have nightmares when I’m with you.”

“Exactly.”

The line stayed silent for a few moments while both women tried to think of what to say next; how to bring up the elephant in the room that they both knew needed to be addressed at some point. Both knowing sooner was better than later.

“Stella, I-”

“No, let me,” Stella interjected. She wanted to ease Dana’s mind. To tell her everything was alright and that they would be okay. She wanted to be brave. “When you said…those words to me. The last time I saw you… I started tearing up on my way to the train station. And -” she hesitated, pulling her kettle from the stove and pouring its contents into her mug as she gave herself a moment to gather her feelings. “And I said them back to you. Once you left. I was too afraid to say them aloud with you there… But I don’t think I’m afraid now.”

“Stella, you don’t have to,” Dana urged. She didn’t want to pressure Stella any further, didn’t want her to regret saying it too soon. She realized she wanted this more than she needed Stella to say those words to her. “I know how you feel about me. I really do.”

Stella sighed, knowing that the old her would have taken that road out. To abandon her feelings at the slightest loosening of the rope. “Dana, please.” She was whispering now, summoning all of the courage she could find. “I love you.”

Tears spilled rapidly from Dana’s eyes as Stella gave her the one thing she didn’t know she could ever truly get. Her acceptance. Her commitment to something greater than just a cross-continental friendship. Her willingness to divulge herself from her deepest fears and let herself truly feel. For her love. “I love you too, Stella,” she cried.

Silence fell once again over the telephone line. Dana’s sniffs were joined by Stella’s as they both quietly shed tears; soaking up each other’s love and reveling in their own fearlessness.

“Dana?” Stella uttered quietly.

“Yes?”

“I have to go,” she spoke sorrowfully.

“I know. Me too. It’s late. Especially for you. Can I call you tomorrow if you have time? Or maybe in a few days?“ Dana sighed. "Oh, and Stella?”

"Hmm?” she hummed softly.

“Thank you.” Another tear fell from Dana’s face. Her heart full to the brim.

“Of course. Anything for you,“ Stella smiled. "Call me after your last class tomorrow, okay? I’ll be home.” 

And she meant everything she said.

Neither of them wanted to say goodbye, but they both knew their relationship could only be lived in bits and pieces. That they would have to get back to their separate lives. They longed for a time when they could spend more than a few days together at once. For a day they didn’t have to communicate through phone calls and letters.

“Sweet dreams, Stella, and sleep well. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dana. Sweet dreams.”


	5. The Best Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana surprises Stella for their second anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be an angsty chapter but I thought, fuck it, here's more smut. Angst coming soon so be prepared.

It had been almost one whole year since she had seen her. She missed the way she flipped her wavy blonde hair quickly and gracefully from her face with her fingers. The way she parted her lips with her tongue as she traced it drizzly from left to right. The way her eyes fixated charismatically on her own, pulling her deeper into its mystifying depths. The way the light danced off of them, reflecting waves of cascading blue. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster. She was anxious. More anxious than she thought she could ever be. 

She would see her soon.

Dana Scully fingered her passport and boarding pass restlessly as she waited to board her plane. She hoped arriving an hour ahead of schedule would help ease her mind and keep her on track, but it didn’t. 

As she stood in the crowded D.C. airport she couldn’t help but start to pace back and forth a little. She watched as children played with their dolls as they awaited their flight, and inattentively eyed couples and traveling businessmen as they carried on through the busy hallways. But she failed to occupy her mind with anything other than the imminent trip that had suddenly caused a stir in her. She tried to remind herself to stay calm - that everything would work out fine and that she had nothing to worry about - but her thoughts kept racing and her anxiety ascended. Dana took a deep breath in and sat in the nearest seat, letting her mind course its way back to her objective. She was getting on a plane to see Stella. She would be okay.

Exactly two months earlier she and Stella Gibson had started planning their annual trip to Paris together. She was anguished to hear that Stella couldn’t yet afford the trip to see her. That her rent and schooling took the majority of her earnings, and that her job waitressing at the pub only secured her enough to get by. So, they mournfully decided to postpone their venture until the end of the year and go during Christmas time instead, when Stella would have enough saved up for a train ticket. 

Dana knew Stella had inherited some money when her parents died, so she was fazed to know that Stella couldn’t go. A sinking feeling arose in her gut once she realized that Stella must have used the last of that money to meet with her in Paris last year.

She hadn’t yet told Stella that she’d managed to fit in a part-time job into her schedule since last year’s trip and that she had saved every dollar in that time, waiting to use it to pay for her next holiday with her favorite person. She worked herself tirelessly and was grateful to her parents for paying for her schooling and housing. Without their help, she wouldn’t ever be able to afford to see Stella again. But still, between her classes, studying, and her tutoring job, Dana’s year had been exhausting. She didn’t care too much about the busyness of it all, though. She loved what she was doing. She also knew that saving money meant getting to see Stella again, and she wanted to see her more than anything. Dana also knew deep down that Stella would never let her pay for her trip, let alone a train ticket. No matter how much she would want it, Stella was too proud for that. So, Dana decided to surprise her instead. She bought a one-way ticket to London as soon as she could, letting her spontaneity take the lead and letting her doubts about Stella’s approval linger behind. She couldn’t wait until Christmas. She needed her now.

So here she now stood in line at the airport, waiting to board her long flight to London to see Stella once again and impatiently checking her watch every two minutes until she was finally able to board. 

She hastily made her way down the rows and took her seat in the back next to the aisle. She pulled out her heavily used copy of Breakfast at Tiffany’s from her backpack as she gently set the bag down on the floor next to her feet, and began reading the first page of her book. She hoped to quiet her butterflies and extinguish her anxious thoughts and let the flight pass her by as quickly as possible. As she tried this, however, only getting herself halfway through the first page of her novel, a man started making his way to the seat next to her. She lifted her tiny legs to let him pass by but he barely fit through the small window of space between Dana and the seat ahead of her. In his attempts to squeeze through, the man accidentally kicked over her backpack, spilling another book from its contents as he tripped his way over to his seat.

“Sorry about that,” the man smiled, taking his seat as he picked up the book. “Here you go.”

Dana’s face froze in utter embarrassment and a hot flash of red coated her face as she reached for the book; noticing the stranger next to her glancing at its cover. _Lesbian Sex Bible_: it read, _The Complete Guide to Sexual Love for Same-Sex Couples._

She smiled uncomfortably and wide-eyed, not even being able to say a word of gratitude as she quickly stuffed the book back to the bottom of her bag where it belonged. Her rosy blush still hot on her face. She quickly turned away towards the aisle and closed her eyes, the grip around her other book held tightly as she seethed in humiliation.

_Fuck. This is going to be the longest flight of my life._

* * *

After her nerve-wracking moment on the plane before takeoff, Dana was thrilled once it had landed. She scurried out of her seat, off the plane and away from the man’s sight as quickly as she could. She couldn’t believe this trip was starting off so badly and hoped it would take a turn for the better. Dana was still anxious about her surprise appearance, though. Stella had called her a few weeks prior and told her of her plans for the week. Telling Dana that she allowed herself to take a few days off to celebrate the anniversary of their meeting. They had planned to talk all day on the phone and watch their favorite movies together from across different continents. So Dana knew she would at least have a few days alone with Stella free from responsibilities. But she didn’t know how Stella was going to react. 

She sighed a little and picked up her luggage from the carousel before hailing a cab and making her way to Stella’s flat. The butterflies resuming their energized flutter in her abdomen as the car began its drive.

* * *

It was half-past eight and the warm colors of the summer sun were beginning to fade as it made its way into darkness. Stella made herself a cup of tea and then settled herself on the couch; picking up her copy of Breakfast at Tiffany’s, a book that Dana encouragingly had pressed her to read - bewildered that Stella hadn’t yet read it before - and eagerly began reading where she left off. Being halfway through the book already, she was grateful for Dana’s suggestion. 

She blew on her tea and sipped it lightly as she read her pages. Her mind drifting to Dana every few paragraphs. She took up occupancy in Stella’s thoughts more than any other. She stopped mid-sentence and looked dolefully from her book. Her eyes glazing on nothing in particular as memories of Dana took full control over her brain. She sighed and dropped her head, her eyes becoming hooded as she sat in forlornness; longing to see Dana and heaving with guilt at knowing that they would spend their anniversary alone and apart. That it was her fault. 

Stella set her book and her half-empty mug on her coffee table, standing up and tightening the belt of her pale silk robe as she walked her way over to her phone. She quickly dialed the number she knew by heart, dropping her head once more and hanging it up when the line went straight to voicemail. As she made her way back to her seat on her couch, a quiet knock came from the door. A quick shot of surprise sprung across her face. She wasn’t expecting anyone. 

She unlocked the door and turned the knob before gently swinging open the door.

“Dana?” Stella gasped. A million different expressions became prevalent as she looked at her in awe. “What - “ she paused, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you. I couldn’t wait until Christm- ” but before Dana could finish her sentence, Stella lovingly grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Not letting Dana catch her breath. 

Stella reached for the bottom of Dana’s shirt and pulled her into her flat, lips still pressed together. Dana pushed her luggage out of the way and tangled her fingers in Stella’s hair, kicking the door closed behind her and following Stella’s lead to the couch. Stella’s grip was hard against Dana’s hips as they made their way in unison, kissing and dancing their way through Stella’s flat. 

“I missed you so much,” Stella breathed, let her lips remove themselves from Dana’s once they reached the couch. They stood and looked deeply into each other’s eyes, getting lost for a brief moment. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She wrapped her arms around Dana’s back and hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. A small tear pooled from her eye in happiness.

“I missed you too, Stella,” Dana smiled as she pulled Stella in closer. “I’m so glad I’m here.” She sat down on Stella’s couch and Stella did the same, grabbing Dana’s hand and squeezed it tightly in her own.

“Dana, how did you…? This is the best surprise I have ever gotten,” Stella laughed slightly. She bowed her head and let her tears fall, embarrassed at how easily Dana could make her fall to pieces.

Dana gently touched the bottom of Stella’s chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. “I couldn’t wait until Christmas. I needed to see you. It’s our day tomorrow.” Tears began welling up in her own as she looked lovingly into Stella’s enchanting blue eyes.

“Come here,” Stella commanded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, her entire demeanor changing in her eagerness to be with Dana. “I need you.”

She willfully obliged, grabbing Stella’s hand and following her lead to the bedroom. Stella pushed Dana backward onto the bed and bent down to take off her shoes. Dana scooched herself back and rested her head atop Stella’s pillow.

“I have a lot of questions for you, Dana,” Stella uttered, “but I need to fuck you first.” 

She tossed Dana’s flats and they thudded against the hardwood floor. She traced her fingers up Dana’s soft legs, feeling comfort in their recurrent patterns on her skin. When she got to the bottom of Dana’s skirt she pulled it hungrily, tugging the tight black fabric from the tops of Stella’s favorite parts of her. Dana bit her bottom lip as she watched Stella slowly undress her. She could feel her arousal spreading against the lining of her panties.

“Mmmph,” Dana moaned. She had waited so long to do this again.

Stella inched her way on top of the bed, keeping eye contact with her partner as she got on all fours and slowly bent down. She looked into Dana’s eyes as she flicked her tongue teasingly once against the outside of her underwear, feeling the moist heat radiating through the fabric.

“God. Stella…” Dana whispered. She jolted up on her knees and tore off her shirt, moving her hands next to unclasp her bra before grabbing the back of Stella’s neck and pulling her into a hard kiss. “Don’t fucking tease me. I need you. Now.”

Stella smirked and got off the bed, once more, keeping eye contact with Dana. She untied the loop around her robe and slowly let it fall off her shoulders before it pooled on the floor next to her feet. She stood there smiling; fully naked. Her breasts heaving in anticipation, her nipples hardened to the touch by its once silky cover flowing over its crests.

Dana bit her bottom lip once more and her eyes gleamed as she looked over Stella’s perfect naked body. “Come here,” she whimpered, curling her finger to summon Stella. “Please.”

Stella obliged eagerly and she crawled back onto the bed. “Anything for you, Dana,” she whispered as she melted her body onto hers, her lips close to Dana’s ear. 

The warmth of Stella’s breath sent a chill over Dana’s skin. She let out another moan before tangling her fingers into Stella’s soft waves. Stella let out a small cry in approval as Dana tightened her grip on her hair, pulling Stella’s head back and planting a firm kiss on her lips. Stella cried out again as she felt her own rush of fluids glisten the insides of her thighs. Surprised at how much she enjoyed being submissive to Dana - something she would never do with anyone else.

“More,” Stella nearly yelled.

A smile formed on Dana’s face. She loved to watch Stella let her guard down, to be completely free and vulnerable, knowing Stella would only do this with her.

“Yeah?” she asked confidently as she pulled Stella’s hair back again, releasing an arm and pinching one of her nipples hard with her free hand.

Stella hissed in approval. “Yes!”

She removed her fingers from Stella’s hair and moved them to her thighs, pulling Stella’s body higher as she made her way down underneath her, stopping only to take Stella’s untouched nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting down once softly. Stella’s breath began to speed up faster than before and she thrust her hands and knees harder into the bed as Dana slid underneath her. Dana kept moving down. Planting wet kisses on Stella’s abdomen as she teased her way towards Stella’s clit. 

“Keep going,” she heard Stella moan.

Lying down on the bed with her back to the sheets, she tightened her grip around the outsides of her partner’s hovering thighs as she massaged the skin, working her way towards Stella’s ass. She smacked it hard and grabbed it intently, pressing Stella’s body down hard against her mouth and circling Stella’s clit with her tongue. Dana shifted one of her arms between Stella’s legs and placed her hand softly right above her tail bone. Then, she snuck her thumb down between the bottom of Stella’s slit as she teased her opening, keeping her tongue still vigilant on Stella’s clit. She slicked her thumb up to the top of Stella’s crack, making sure to press firmly on her other opening. Stella’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her release approaching. 

One, two, three more licks were all it took before Stella moaned in ecstasy. “Oh fuck!” Her body was shaking and hovering before she finally collapsed on top of Dana.

“Wow,” Stella breathed. She was still surprised. She let herself be completely vulnerable again with Dana, even more so this time, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She hugged Dana tightly and then rolled onto her back. “Where did you learn that?” she laughed.

Dana blushed and laughed shamelessly. Stella smiled and motioned her to roll over before embracing her tightly in a spooning position. Stella loved being the big spoon. But after tonight, she might let Dana be the big spoon sometimes. 

She nuzzled her nose in Dana’s hair and traced her fingernails against the skin on top of her hips and side. She then pulled Dana’s last undergarment off briskly. Dana smiled.

“That feels nice,” she hummed. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of Stella’s warm fingers against her skin. The fire in their conjunction still flaming heavily.

“I know you are tired but don’t fall asleep just yet,” Stella whispered.

She dragged her fingers from Dana’s hip bone and brushed them teasingly just above her auburn curls. Dana sighed lustfully and parted her legs just enough for Stella to slide into her folds.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Mmmmm,” Stella smiled, feeling Dana wet against her fingers and watching as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head from her touch. She slid a finger into Dana’s sex, and then another, trying to curl her fingers as deep inside as she could at that angle. Dana moaned with pleasure.

“Yeah?” Stella teasingly laughed, nibbling on Dana’s earlobe as she plummeted knuckle deep into her.

“Stellaaa, oh!” Dana moaned loudly. She was already so close. It really didn’t take much for Stella to push her over the edge. 

Stella removed her fingers and began earnestly strumming them against Dana’s clit. She could feel Dana’s back pressing hard into her chest as she begged for more. Her head rolling back against her own.

“Oh god,” Dana cried as she came against Stella’s fingers. “Oh, god..” Dana’s heart pounded wickedly in her chest and she let out a deep breath. 

When she finished, Stella returned her hand to trace the skin on Dana’s hip and thigh. She kissed the back of her head and let Dana catch her breath some more. They both felt so alive and so incredibly grateful to be with the other person. Neither of them could stop smiling.

They cuddled close together on Stella’s bed for a while, enjoying their company in silence as they always liked to. Stella finally broke their silence. She asked Dana about her decision to visit her in London. Asking about her flight and how she planned it all so well. Stella laughed adamantly at Dana’s story about losing her book on the plane. She told Stella about her job and how she saved tirelessly so she could see Stella again. Told her about how nervous she was to surprise her and Stella assured her that she could never be disappointed with a surprise like that. 

Both talked and talked for hours, laughing and tearing up and wrapping themselves in each other. When the room got quiet again and both women were still they decided to get some sleep. They wanted to be rested for their day tomorrow.

“It’s our day tomorrow, Stella,” Dana beamed. A yawn escaped her mouth.

“It is, my love. Get some sleep. I want to spend every moment with you tomorrow,” Stella said.

“Me too. Goodnight, Stell. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Dana. I love you too.”


	6. It’s Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Dana have their first fight. 
> 
> TW// panic attacks and mentions of self-harm.

Stella awoke to the feeling of warm fingers grazing her stomach lightly. She smiled as she remembered the woman who had spent the night in her bed. A night that, to Stella’s grateful incredulity, had been nightmare-free. The room felt cozy and full, a feeling she had never had before until Dana. As the touch of those warm fingers made their way up her arm and across her collarbone, Stella couldn’t help but feel blissfully content; another feeling unknown to her. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the brightness of the morning summer sun.

“Good morning,” came a whispering voice, tickling her ear with hot breath from behind her. She felt a warm peck on her cheek as Dana’s lingering fingers broke away from her skin, quickly returning themselves in a tight squeeze around her waist as she pulled Stella into a loving embrace. “Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning to you too,” Stella hummed, turning herself around and kissing Dana square on the mouth. “I always sleep well when you’re with me.”

Dana smiled loftily and kissed Stella once more. “I still can’t believe that I’m here. That I’m here with _you_. I woke up feeling like I was in a dream. I just - I can’t believe it. After weeks of planning and a year of waiting, I finally got to spend the night with you again,” she trailed off, her mind taken over with bewilderment and euphoria.

“Let’s believe it, love,” Stella said. “Come here.” She sat up eagerly and took Dana’s hand. “We’re here. The both of us. Together. It’s our day today. Let’s celebrate. Did you have any plans in mind?”

Dana laughed. “Well, all I really had planned was getting here, surprising you, having amazing sex together - multiple times of course - and just spending time with you. I don’t need to do anything else besides being with you.”

“A weekend alone just the two of us in this flat? Sounds fantastic. Unless… you have to leave sooner.” A jolt of butterflies shot through Stella’s stomach at the thought of Dana leaving.

“I haven’t bought a ticket home, actually,” Dana uttered. She tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear and flicked her tongue between her lips. She had never spent more than a few days with Stella at a time. She knew she would want her to stay, but for how long? Would she get tired of her presence quickly? Stella did love her alone time. Would she find irritating habits? Or start hating the way she did certain things? These things do occur between two people when they spend too much time together. “I was kind of going to play it by ear.”

“That’s fine with me,” Stella beamed, grateful not to be bound to a ticking clock. “We’ll figure it out as we go.”

“For now then,” Dana spoke, “How about you show me around your flat. I want to see more of your things. And then maybe I can join you for a shower?”

Stella laughed lightheartedly. “You know, Dana, you’re the first person I have ever had in my bed. The first person I have ever let stay the night. I haven’t brought anyone else here. That must mean something,” she smiled. She grabbed Dana’s chin and kissed her intently.

“Really?” Dana asked with a twinge of delight in her voice. “That means a lot to me, Stella. That you chose _me_.” She couldn’t believe she hadn’t ever brought anyone home with her. But then again, she thought, Stella was a very private and detached person.

“Me too, Dana. I - I don’t usually let people in, you know?” she lowered her head in slight embarrassment. “But with you - I really want you here.” Stella’s nerves immediately settled. As if her spoken words took the weight off her chest. She felt a little freer and it felt exhilarating. 

She immediately stood up off the bed and wrapped herself in her robe that she had gathered from off the floor. She walked to her closet and took out another soft robe from its depths and handed it gently to Dana. “Here. Let’s go make some coffee.”

* * *

  
They sipped their coffee and ate blueberry scones as they sat together at Stella’s small kitchen table. Stella traced her fingers against the skin of Dana’s arm and it gave Dana goosebumps. 

The yellow sun shone brightly through the windows and both women imagined what it would be like to be together conclusively. They had never spent time together in one of their homes before and the intimacy of it clouded their thoughts. They wanted this to last forever. Just the two of them alone together on a beautiful sunny morning, sipping their coffee and basking in each other’s company.

“What do you want out of life, Stella?” Dana asked curiously as she broke their silence. They hadn’t yet talked about the future and she was suddenly eager to know.

“What do you mean?” Stella questioned as she finished off the last of her coffee.

“Marriage? Kids? Career?” she articulated. “Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

Stella cleared her throat. She didn’t know if her answers were what Dana wanted to hear. “Kids? Not really. I have never really felt the need. I’m not totally against the idea. But for now, I don’t really see myself having any. And marriage,” she continued with a deep breath. “I don’t know about that either. I guess if it was with the right person, then possibly. Or just a life partner would be okay with me I think.” She bit her lip and glanced in Dana’s direction shyly. “As far as careers go, I think that’s the only thing I have figured out so far. I am fascinated by this course I was taking in criminology last semester. I think I’d like to work for the Metropolitan police someday. I believe I could do a great job there. And like I said, it fascinates me. What about you, Dana? I know you’re wanting to be a physician, of course, but what about the rest?”

“I think that I want all of it,” she stated bravely. “A child or two. A job at a hospital. Marriage or,” she paused, “Just someone to come home to. To spend my life with. I would even get a dog, maybe.”

“I hope you get that,” Stella sighed lightly. She was tired of talking about the future. A future she wasn’t sure even included Dana. A future of Dana’s that she wasn’t sure she could ever fit into. She just wanted to spend time with her in the here and now, knowing that this might never last. “Come on,” she said, grabbing Dana’s hand, “Let’s go take a shower.”

* * *

Stella showed Dana around her flat on their way to the bathroom; her decor - or lack thereof. Stella had a few beautiful paintings, though, and she remembered Stella mentioning how much she and her father loved going to art shows and collecting their favorite pieces when he was alive. Dana smiled at that thought. 

Once they got to the bathroom Stella started the water and moved her hands to her robe to start undressing.

“Let me help you,” Dana uttered. “You never let me undress you, Stella.” She smiled in a slightly teasing manner.

Stella sighed and - somewhat reluctantly - allowed Dana to untie her robe. She slid it slowly and delicately from Stella’s skin and she planted kissed from her shoulders down to her hips. She then got on her knees and parted Stella’s legs, kissing the supple skin of her upper thighs. Soft humming noises spurt from Dana’s lips as she enjoyed making her way lovingly down Stella’s body.

“Dana stop,” Stella suddenly whispered. She pushed her thighs together and turned her head away. She tried to walk away before Dana caught her hand and pulled her back into her.

“Stella it’s okay. I already know. It’s _okay_,” she whispered back. “I love you, Stel.”

Dana returned her mouth to Stella’s thighs and slowly kissed her way to the insides, touching each scar lightly with her moistened lips. She grabbed each of her hands in her own and squeezed them tightly. “It’s okay,” she kept whispering.

Tears began flowing uncontrollably down Stella’s face. This was the part of her that she didn’t want Dana to see. The angered side of herself that took release in harming her own body. She turned her head in abashment but Dana still resumed her loving gesture. 

Until she couldn’t take it anymore. Until it became too much to think about. 

“Dana -” she almost cried. “I can’t.” She gently tore herself from Dana’s grasp and hid herself in the closure of the shower. She closed the curtain and began quietly sobbing into the water.

“Stella -”

“Please, Dana. Just go.”

* * *

Dana sat noiselessly on Stella’s bed, letting her collect her thoughts and allowing her time alone to herself. She counted the minutes in her head. Ten. Twenty. Thirty. The shower was still running. Dana took a deep breath and faintly knocked on the bathroom door. She entered, after a moment, when she heard no reply.

“Stella?” she uttered quietly, delicately.

She slowly opened the shower curtain and saw Stella sitting on the floor of the tub, legs pulled up and cradled underneath her chin. Her arms pulled tightly around them. Dana squat down on her knees and reached to brush stray hairs from Stella’s face. She stroked her cheek as Stella sat silently staring at the drain. Dana grabbed a nearby towel and turned off the water. 

“Come on, Stella,” she stated lovingly. “I got you.”

Stella stood up gradually and let Dana wrap her up warmly in a towel. They walked together back into Stella’s room and Dana tucked her under the covers. She walked around to the other side of the bed and got in herself, pulling Stella into a spooning cuddle. More tears dripped from Stella’s eyes and they lay silently together; Dana letting Stella take however much time she needed.

“I’m sorry,” Stella whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

“Stella, please. Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who is sorry. I pushed too far.” Tears started to pool in Dana’s eyes as well.

“I don’t know if I can talk about it just yet,” Stella whispered again.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to. I’m here. Everything is alright. Why don’t you rest for a while and I will make us some lunch.”

Stella could only nod. She pulled her blankets up to her face and let out a small breath. She tried to push away all of the bad memories of her childhood and her past from her mind. All she wanted to do was escape and be alone with her panic, but a small voice in her head told her to let Dana in, to let her help. To let her stay. Stella had never felt the need to share her pain with anyone else before. She took another long exhale and decided she’d let Dana in a little. She needed her.

* * *

Dana began rummaging through Stella’s cabinets in almost a frantic state and became frustrated to find that she didn’t have much food to make. She pulled a few eggs from the fridge and began scrambling them mindlessly, Stella’s panic attack still playing over and over in her brain. 

She had first noticed Stella’s self-harm scars the first time they had met, when they showered together for the first time. She could tell Stella was trying to hide them, but her curiosity about the human body got the best of Dana and she noticed almost right away in the bright bathroom light. She never found the right time to bring up the subject before. She knew how Stella was and she didn’t want to upset her. But she thought today might be different. That their connection was even stronger than before, that she’d be okay. 

She was wrong.

Dana toasted some bread and finished the eggs and brought them into Stella’s room. “This was all I could find to make. I hope it’s alright,” she said, placing the plate of food on the bed next to Stella.

“Thank you,” Stella replied. She tried nibbling on the toast. She wasn’t hungry but she didn’t want to upset Dana anymore than she already had.

“I’ll uh, leave you be for a little while,” Dana mumbled. She began to leave the room when Stella interjected her.

“Please. Dana. I’m alright. Stay with me, now. I don’t want you to leave.” Stella was beginning to settle back down, knowing that she felt better with Dana here with her. She didn’t want to be alone.

“Are you sure?” Dana questioned politely, not wanting things to go too far again.

“Yes, I think,” she cleared her throat. “I do. I want you to stay. Please.”

Dana picked up Stella’s hand and kissed it gingerly before resting it back down. She walked around and returned to her place on the other side of her bed. She stroked Stella’s hair and planted more kisses on her forehead. “Try eating. It will help you feel better.”

“Yes, Doctor Scully,” Stella teased trying to lighten the mood. 

Her playful manner made Dana smile and giggle softly before resting her eyes on her hands that were folded neatly on her lap.

“Stella,” she spoke. “Whenever you’re ready, if ever you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

Stella sat up and turned to her partner. She brushed a stubborn strand of auburn hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear - something she habitually started doing now - and let another tear fall from her face. “I know, Dana. Thank you. For everything.”

* * *

They awoke together, wrapped in each other’s arms after falling asleep silently as the afternoon sun beat down upon them. Dana grabbed her belongings from the other room and brought them into Stella’s, asked her where she was in their book Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Dana read a few chapters aloud to Stella, letting themselves enjoy more quiet time together. Stella grabbed Dana’s hand as she read and laid her head against her shoulder. Stella couldn’t believe how tired her anxieties had made her and she already started nodding off again after an hour of reading. She was blissfully happy in that moment, and so was Dana. She loved feeling Stella rest her body against hers. To feel her delicate hand intertwined with her own. A rumbling of Dana’s stomach caused her to pause.

“We should get some food,” Stella stated. “Maybe go out? It might be good to take a walk.”

“I’d like that,” Dana smiled. “Let me shower and get ready. I think this would be a great time for your surprise. But you’ll have to wait.” She raised her eyebrow lustfully and disappeared to the bathroom. 

Stella’s chest heaved excitedly.

* * *

Dana walked out of the bathroom to find Stella waiting for her, her blonde curly waves tied up in a high scrunchie. She wore a short white dress with a denim jacket and matching white pumps. Dana’s mouth dropped at the sight before her.

But not as much as Stella’s did.

“You wore the dress,” Stella beamed. She was enthralled to see Dana wearing her favorite black, sleek dress on her favorite sleek body. She loved the way it hugged her curves, loved what that dress meant to them.

“Ready?” Dana smiled. She was eager to put food in her stomach and get out of the apartment.

“Mhmm,” Stella hummed. She grabbed Dana’s hand and lead her out the front door. “Ready.”

* * *

They wandered through the streets, walking hand in hand, not knowing their destination yet but enjoying the early evening walk together. They strolled for about thirty minutes until they couldn’t stand their hunger anymore. Stella lead them to a nice restaurant a few blocks over and Dana nodded in approval of her choice.

“This is beautiful,” Dana said. “I love it here in London.”

Stella smiled in agreement as they made their way inside. They were offered an intimate table in the back where it was quiet and Stella ordered them a bottle of wine.

After they ordered their food they finally started up a conversation. They still hadn’t felt completely comfortable after what had happened earlier in the day and they didn’t know exactly what to talk about.

Dana reached over and caressed the top of Stella’s thighs gently. “I love you,” she whispered. Enough for only Stella to hear.

“I love you too.” Stella let out a sigh. “Can we talk about earlier? I want to give you an explanation.” She looked around the restaurant nervously and was glad to see that no one was seated in their vicinity.

“You don’t have to, Stella. It’s okay. I know you have a past. Everyone does. But you don’t have to share the parts of yours with me that are too traumatic to talk about.”

Stella was touched immensely by the honesty in Dana’s words. It was the reason she was willing to expose those parts of herself to Dana; because she was the only one who would treat her with compassion and love. The only one she knew she could talk to. The only one she _wanted_ to talk to.

“I want to now, Dana,” Stella remarked. She let out the breath she had been holding and started. “I wasn’t… treated well by my mother as a child,” she began. “She never wanted me and she let me know it. When my father died she practically abandoned me. I was okay with it at that time because we both hated each other so much. I found solace in my father’s death by sleeping with older men that I knew. I was barely even a teenager,” she couldn’t believe how easily the words were flowing from her mouth. “I hated myself for it. I stole my father’s razor and used it to cut the inside of my thighs, between my fingers and toes, and the soles of my feet. It was a release for me. I’m not proud of it.”

At that moment their waiter set their dishes on the table and the two of them fell silent. Dana could barely see through her eyes as tears drowned them in anguish. 

“Stella,” she whimpered softly. She dropped her head and let her tears fall to the napkin on her lap. “Thank you for telling me. For trusting me. And I’m so sorry, Stella.” Dana returned her hand to Stella’s thigh and Stella squeezed her hand lovingly.

“Do you - do you have any questions or anything?” Stella asked once their waiter was far out of earshot.

“Do you still…?” Dana couldn’t form the words in her mouth.

“Not really anymore,” Stella shared honestly. “Since I met you, I’ve almost entirely stopped.”

“Okay,” Dana breathed. “Okay. Will you tell me if those urges… become prominent again? Please Stella, will you?”

“I will,” she responded with a lowering of her head. “I think everything is out in the open between us now,” Stella said with a slight laugh. “Let’s eat, okay? We can talk more later if we need to.”

“Of course, love,” Dana smiled at her lightly, with wet eye that pierced Stella’s with nothing but acceptance and love. “Of course.”

* * *

Dana and Stella finished their food and Dana defeatedly let Stella pay for the tab. They walked back to Stella’s flat slowly, enjoying the night as the sun made its way down and faint stars began to creep into the night sky.

They flung off their shoes and bags and collapsed on the bed when they made it back to Stella’s home. 

Dana turned to Stella, still amazed and thankful for her openness. “I am going to say this again, Stella. I love you.” She didn’t think she could love her any more than she did now.

Stella beamed with endearment, wanted to pull herself into Dana and never let herself out. “Show me,” Stella breathed. “Show me how much you love me, Dana.”

Slightly tipsy and full of affection, Dana climbed on top of Stella and kissed her passionately, not holding back as she shoved her tongue down Stella’s throat. Stella reciprocated; grabbing Dana’s ass hard with both hands, kneading and rolling it in her tight grasp. Dana moaned wildly into Stella’s mouth.

Dana rolled off and stood at the side of the bed. “Come here. Let me undress you,” she asserted dotingly.

Stella obeyed.

She began slowly stripping Stella of her garments, throwing her jacket across the room before unzipping the back of Stella’s dress. She kissed her shoulder blades while her tongue followed her fingers and Stella’s zipper down to the small of her back. She peeled the dress down and Stella stepped out of it. She wore a white thong and, to Dana’s feverish gratitude, no bra. Dana used her teeth to drag the last piece of fabric from Stella’s body and she shivered in response.

My turn, Stella gushed. She loved stripping Dana out of her little black dress. And so she did; one strap, then the other. Next the zipper. She left Dana in her strapless black push up bra and silky black panties.

“Lie back down on the bed,” Dana ordered once she let Stella have her turn.

Stella obeyed again willingly. 

Dana climbed back on top of her. Resuming her kisses and pleading Stella to return her hands to her ass. She moved downward next, kissing Stella’s chin, earlobe, neck, and collarbone until she found her destination on Stella’s left nipple.

“Yes,” Dana heard her hiss.

She flicked the hardened tip with her tongue and then moved to the other, licking softly and sucking as much as she could into her mouth. Stella arched her back in approval.

Dana kept moving down her body. She raked her teeth against Stella’s abdomen and she heard another hiss of approval. As she got down to Stella’s legs she parted them softly. This time looking into Stella’s eyes for permission before moving any further.

Stella nodded.

She kissed the insides of her thighs with such tenderness that Stella could barely feel Dana’s lips. She wanted to show Stella how much she loved her.

“Ready?” Dana asked. She was moving forward now and she still wanted to make sure that Stella was okay.

“Mmm I’m ready,” Stella sang after a few moments. “I need you.”

Without any more hesitation, Dana pressed her tongue firmly on Stella’s clit and then teased it up and down her sex, humming lustfully as she tasted Stella’s arousal.

“God, yes Dana!” Stella yelled loudly.

She inserted two fingers into her opening while keeping her tongue rapidly flicking against Stella’s clit. Stella moaned with pleasure while Dana kept up her work.

It only took a few minutes until -

“Fuck I’m coming!” Stella yelled loudly as her voice echoed around the room in their fullest volume.

Dana didn’t stop until she could feel her convulsing against her mouth.

“Oh, Dana, wow.” Stella ran her fingers through her now messy hair and lay lifeless, dazed by her powerful orgasm. “That was incredible.”

Dana kissed her warmly on the lips and rested her head against Stella’s. “I love you, Stella,” she whispered. “And now I hope you know how much.”

“I do,” Stella sniffed. The intensity of the sex combined with Dana’s doting affection was making her emotional again.

“We both need some rest now. Let’s go to sleep,” Dana said with a yawn. She was ready to rest her eyes after a long day and fall asleep in the arms of her partner.

“Wait. Not yet,” Stella uttered in protest.

“Tomorrow, Stel,” she replied. This was just for you. I love you. Happy us day, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this story of mine is going but I hope you’re enjoying the ride with me.


	7. You Are My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Dana’s visit with Stella. 
> 
> “I looked down and saw your arms wrapped around me. I could feel your warm skin against mine. I felt your heartbeat against my body and I suddenly felt at peace. You gave me peace, Dana.”

A vibrant shade of orange peaked its way through the crack of an opened curtain, the window it draped against glistened with morning dew. As she opened her eyes, letting her mind awaken, she suddenly remembered where she was and her heart leaped happily. 

Though the sun shone warmly through the room, she suddenly felt cold and alone. She felt around the bed, a slight panic struck her body. She sat up with a jolt. She was alone in an empty room and the feeling made her uneasy.

“Stella?” She called out hoarsely. There was no answer. She cleared her throat. “Stella?” she called again. There was still no answer. It was dead silent.

_Surely Stella would be able to hear. Her flat wasn’t that big_. 

With her anxiety at a high, Dana quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe that had been resting on top of Stella’s dresser. She fastened the belt tightly against her abdomen and snuck her feet into a pair of pale pink slippers she found beside the bed. Dana checked the bathroom first - no Stella. She scurried to the kitchen and living room and saw that they were also empty. She thought that maybe Stella might have gone out and left a note. But there was no note either. Dana took a deep breath. She tried to convince herself that Stella hadn’t abandoned her in a panic but she knew Stella liked to cope by closing off and running away. 

_This was her home, she wouldn’t have just disappeared… right? _

More anxiety began to creep in. As much as she tried to calm herself, she couldn’t.

_Where was she? How long had she been gone? Did she leave the apartment? Did she realize that I pushed her too far last night, making her leave somewhere in a frenzy?_ Her mind was racing.

Just as beads of sweat began cascading down Dana’s neck, a delicate voice rang through the room and she heard the front door close.

“Stella,” she sighed with a big exhale of her breath. “Where have you been? I was worried.” She tried not to show her just how freaked out she had been.

“Dana are you alright?” Stella said, looking at her with concern. “Did you not hear me earlier?” She stepped through the room and stared at Dana earnestly.

“Earlier? No, I guess I didn’t.” Dana rubbed her shoulder blade, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Stella urged. She walked over to where Dana was standing and grabbed her hand. “My elderly neighbor came by only a few moments ago. She needed help bringing up her groceries. I yelled to you that I’d be back shortly. I’m sorry, I thought you heard.” She could see the sweat and reddened panic lingering on Dana’s face and she felt uneasy.

“Sorry,” Dana replied with a shake of her head. “I must have been really out of it. I didn’t hear a thing. I woke up and… I thought you had left. Not like _gone_ gone but I figured you must have left to clear your head. Last night was a little rough on both of us - mostly you. I was scared that you started feeling anxious again. That maybe you had regretted opening up to me. I’m sorry, that’s awful of me to think.” She fell to the couch and covered her face with her hands, feeling remorseful for her hasty conclusion.

Stella sat down next to Dana on the couch and let out her own exhale of breath. “It’s alright, love,” she stated. “I’m grateful for your honesty. And you aren’t entirely wrong.” She played nervously with her fingers that lay in her lap. “I woke up in the middle of the night last night. I was frantic. I felt panicked and exposed. I couldn’t quite believe that I bore my darkest of secrets to someone. But then I remembered that someone was you. I looked down and saw your arms wrapped around me. I could feel your warm skin against mine. I felt your heartbeat against my body and I suddenly felt at peace. You gave me peace, Dana. I might be scared at times but I know that you’ll eventually bring me back down to serenity. Because you’re you. You are everything to me. The only person I trust with my whole being, flaws and all.”

Dana sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn’t believe how far Stella had come with her. She couldn’t believe she was the reason for it. She wrapped her arms around Stella’s neck and pulled her into a tight embrace. Stella reciprocated, gently wrapping her own arms around Dana’s back as she squeezed lovingly.

Dana didn’t even know how to verbally respond. She just kissed Stella lightly on the cheek and smiled, still keeping her arms intertwined around her. “You are my everything, too,” Dana finally whispered. “I’m sorry I panicked. I’m flawed too.”

Stella kissed the top of Dana’s forehead softly. “I understand completely. Come on. It’s alright. Let’s eat some breakfast and then you can join me for a shower. I know how much we both love that.”

Dana nodded.

“If you’re sure you are okay, I mean…” Stella trailed. This was new territory for both of them, the angst. She wasn’t quite sure how to handle Dana in this state just yet. She was used to being the fragile one.

“I’m okay, now, Stella. Truly. And thank you. Let’s eat.” She rose up from the couch and grabbed Stella’s hand, twisting her fingers into hers. “If we can even find anything,” she joked.

They both laughed together, diminishing all unwarranted uneasiness that had lingered between them, and made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Dana ushered Stella to sit at the table. She pulled the remaining eggs from the fridge, finding some cheese in the back that hadn’t yet expired. Stella watched her studiously as she began to make breakfast. When Dana finished, she looked around in the cabinets for some plates.

“Top left,” Stella spoke. She was enjoying this.

“Thank you,” Dana replied. She plated the food and set the table. She couldn’t believe how much her heart swelled at the simplest of tasks; like making Stella food, like eating next to her at her table.

They ate silently, occasionally looking up at the other with a smile.

“Do you like your omelet?” Dana finally asked, taking a sip tea as she washed down her own. She was quickly learning that Stella hated to cook, therefore explaining the lack of food in her refrigerator and pantry.

“Mhmm,” Stella hummed. She was finding Dana’s domesticity alluring. Sexy even. “Thank you.”

“I love this.”

“Me too.”

They, yet again, couldn’t help but think of what a future would be like together. Just the two of them.

* * *

Hot steam began to flood the tiny bathroom. The water was on the highest setting, just how Stella liked it. Their breathing became heavy. Both from the thickness of the air and the anticipation of feeling the other’s skin against their own. 

Dana kicked off her slippers and undid the knot around her waist. She didn’t take her eyes off of Stella, and Stella didn’t take her eyes off Dana. She let her robe fall gently to the tiled floor. A smile formed on Stella’s lips. Dana walked over to the shower and Stella followed, raking her nails down Dana’s back to her ass once she stopped in front of the curtain. Dana shivered as goosebumps rose on her skin. She loved the way Stella left trails of fire against her pores. She turned to face her partner who was still wearing a simple white T-shirt and lavender pajama bottoms. She pulled at the drawstrings of those pants, asking for permission to help Stella undress.

Stella nodded and bit her bottom lip. “Yes, go ahead,” she whispered.

Dana bent down and slowly pulled Stella’s pants to the floor, letting Stella step out of them before she planted kisses all over her legs. Dana moved up, kissed the skin above Stella’s panties and then tugged her shirt off. 

Her eyes locked on Stella’s, thanking her without words for her trust and vulnerability and Stella’s eyes gleamed back lovingly. Stella then took off the rest of her undergarments slowly, letting Dana watch in satisfaction. Once they were both finally completely free of clothing, Dana clutched Stella into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately, their breasts fumed together and their hips crashed lightly. They deepened their kiss with vigor, letting their tongues explore each other’s mouths. They both tasted sweetly of peppermint tea.

“Mmm,” Stella hummed in approval.

“Mhmm,” Dana agreed. Her breath became even harder to inhale.

They hopped into the dripping confines of the shower and washed each other softly, taking extra time to touch their heaving breasts and the delicate skin of their backsides. Stella stepped behind Dana and began to wash her hair, scraping her nails against her scalp. A moan of pleasure escaped from Dana’s throat and Stella could feel her heat getting hotter from Dana’s approval.

“You’re so beautiful,” Stella uttered, enjoying her view of Dana’s wet, naked backside.

Dana smiled and switched Stella places, rinsing her hair in the still steaming water. She grabbed Stella’s shampoo and returned the favor, scraping her own fingers against Stella’s scalp as she washed her hair.

“Oh god, this does feel amazing.” Stella closed her eyes and threw her head back. Dana’s fingers felt sensational.

All Dana could do was laugh lightly as she took her turn appreciating the body of her dripping partner. She felt the blood rush to her pounding clit as she listened to Stella’s continuous moans of favor.

Neither of them made a move as they finished their shower. They relished in their foreplay and wanted it to last as long as they could stand it. Stella returned her fingers to trail Dana’s skin and then turned off the shower, sending another shiver down her spine.

“Mmm you smell nice,” Stella all but whispered in Dana’s ear. She licked the side of her neck, down to her collarbone and to the peak of her breasts, sopping up and savoring each drop of water with her tongue as Dana’s nipples hardened to an erect point. “Mmm,” she hummed again. Dana’s breath became even heavier than before.

“God. Stella,” Dana moaned breathily. She knew how much Stella loved her tits and she reveled in it. Stella knew just how to treat her most delicate parts of her body; how much pressure Dana liked as she bit down lightly on her rosy buds, and how her left was slightly more sensitive than her right. Stella knew her body better than Dana knew her own.

Stella’s tongue slicked down further against the dewy skin of her. She lapped the warm water from her belly button, making sure to use special care around the hoop that pierced it. She didn’t want it to pull the skin.

Dana suddenly pressed down on Stella’s shoulders with both hands. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She could barely take in air into her lungs. “Stel -“ she gasped. “I can’t - I can’t breathe in here.”

The curtain was opened hastily by Stella. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and exited the shower. She opened the door, as well as a window, to help ventilate the room. She reached for another towel and wrapped it around Dana’s body as her breaths became lighter. “Better?” she asked.

“Much better. Thank you,” Dana replied after a few moments. The air began to thin as the vapor disappeared through the open window. “I was getting too into it, Stella,” she continued with a laugh. “Your bathroom is too small to contain two bodies in such extreme heat. Especially when yours is all over mine like that.”

“I can’t help myself.” Stella shot Dana a lascivious look and then helped her out of the shower. 

Dana walked over to the mirror and rubbed the remaining condensation from it, looking at her reflection. She could see the pink in her cheeks and the desire in her eyes as her reflection stared back at her. She wiped the faint makeup smudges from under her lash lines and tucked wet strands of hair from her face. She felt a hot, sticky breath against the back of her neck and a tight gripping of fingers around her hips as Stella appeared behind her, next to her reflection. She kissed Dana beneath her hairline, just behind her ear. Dana’s knees buckled.

“How do you do that to me so easily?” Dana whined. Her eyes fluttered and then closed tightly. She felt every prickle of hair stand up on her body.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Stella teased.

“Yes…you…do,” Dana shot out with each breath in reply. She couldn’t tell if her pubic hair brushing against her thighs were moist with desire or if they were still wet from the shower.

“Is this alright? I don’t want to make you faint,” Stella said. She wrapped her arms around Dana’s, tracing her fingers to the front of her towel as she untucked the fabric. It tumbled to the floor.

“Yes,” Dana’s voice cracked. “Keep going.”

Stella dropped to the floor next to the towel and got on her knees. As she did so, she pushed down gently on Dana’s back, telling her to bend forward. Dana obeyed and grasped the edges of the sink, her knuckles already white, as she spread her legs. Her ass was mere inches from Stella’s face, could feel the breeze from the open window dancing against her exposed skin.

“Oh my god,” she gasped.

She could suddenly feel Stella’s tongue lapping her folds and felt the tight grasp Stella had on the outside of her hips as she spread her cheeks. Stella pushed her face further in, her nose buried in Dana’s ass. Her tongue flicked Dana’s clit, lavishing it like it was her favorite taste on earth; devouring her. After giving it the attention it deserved, she advanced her tongue slowly, moving it from the top of Dana’s slit to the depths of her center; fucking her with it vigorously. Stella advanced again, slower this time, making sure to give Dana time to stop her if she were going too far. She took Dana’s quivering moans as a sign to proceed, and so she did. She pressed her tongue from Dana’s opening to the top of her crack, circling it around Dana’s other opening a few times before continuing her journey. Dana groaned in ecstasy. Stella licked her way up Dana’s spine and stopped at the base of her neck as she pulled Dana’s auburn hair to the side. All that could be heard in the room now were the muffled sounds of the city through the opened window and Dana’s strenuous breaths.

“Don’t stop now, Stella, please. Please keep going,” Dana whined. Her thighs glistened with her arousal and she ached for Stella to give her what she needed.

“Rest your knee up on the sink, Dana,” Stella demanded. She was standing right behind her and she knew that their same height would make things difficult as they proceeded.

Dana obeyed.

Stella inched her fingers from behind Dana’s back, to her opening, and slicked her fluids up to her clit, using it as lubrication. She wrapped her other arm under Dana’s while she squeezed and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Dana dropped a little lower to give Stella a better angle and rested the back of her head against Stella’s clavicle.

“Mmm thank you,” Stella breathed in her ear. She circled her slick fingers on Dana’s swollen bud as she picked up speed and pressure. She could feel Dana closing in on her orgasm. She always knew when she was getting close. Stella licked her lips in anticipation.

“I’m going to come soon, Stel. Oh, fuck! I’m so close.” Dana could barely spit out the words as she felt herself getting closer to her peak.

“Look, Dana,” Stella ordered. “Look into the mirror and watch yourself come in your reflection. Watch me fuck you and watch me make you come.”

Dana’s eyes shot open. She looked into the majestic blue pools of Stella’s reflection and that was all it took. With their gazes locked, Dana let herself come against Stella’s fingers.

“Stel - Stel - Fuuuck!” she cried out. She could feel her release like a hot flash of lightning through her body as it sizzled its way through every nerve ending.

Their eye contact never wavered.

Dana, flushed and shaking, removed her leg from its resting spot against the sink. She relaxed her body against Stella and Stella wrapped her arms lovingly around her. She kissed the back of Dana’s head and held her tightly, letting Dana come down from her high.

“That was amazing, Stella,” Dana stated honestly. “Utterly amazing.”

Stella smiled. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Their bodies were dry but their hair was still slightly damp. Stella’s body was curled around Dana’s in her bed as they cuddled close together, naked under the covers.

“I know it seems like I’ve known you forever, which I obviously haven’t, but it still surprises me how crazy you make me feel, Stella. Compared to how long I’ve known you, the time we’ve spent together hasn’t been nearly enough, but I feel at home here. With you,” Dana broke their silence with her statement.

“Me too,” Stella replied. “I don’t understand it, still, but I don’t care to. You are my home. Thank you again for coming to see me.” She reveled in the heat blossoming between their bodies. Nothing felt more perfect or safe.

“I don’t want to bring this up, but I know I will have to eventually - “ Dana began.

“If it’s about you leaving I don’t want to talk about it just yet,” Stella spoke. Her words came out harsher than she intended.

Dana sighed quietly to herself. She knew that if Stella wasn’t ready then she wouldn’t talk about it. But she understood. She wanted to give Stella some peace of mind and let themselves hover in dreamland as long as they could. She knew that Stella would have a hard time once she left, when she’d go to sleep and wake up in a cold, empty bed. So she didn’t bring it up again. Instead, she tried to change the subject. 

“We still have half a day left today. What do you want to do?”

“More of what we’ve been doing, of course,” Stella grinned.

Dana laughed lightheartedly. “No arguments here whatsoever.”

* * *

They spent the next hour holding each other close. They didn’t speak words, only let their bodies do the communicating for them as they touched the other’s skin with kisses and massages.

They mindlessly watched tv and ate delivered pizza. The only time one of them put clothes on was when Stella opened the door to get their food and pay the delivery boy. They enjoyed being naked and vulnerable with each other, now more than ever.

As the day turned into early evening Dana brought up an idea. “I know that today was your way of making up for last night.” She raised an eyebrow and reminisced in the memory of sliding underneath Stella’s body the night before. She didn’t let Stella have her way with her then, wanted the focus to be just on her. So she knew their rendezvous in the bathroom was Stella’s way of making it up to her. “So since we’re even now…”

“Are you trying to have sex with me again, Dana?” Stella laughed, interrupting her.

Dana smiled, half shyly half hungrily. She loved nothing more than being as close to Stella as possible. And sex was the most intimate way to connect with her. “Yes,” she uttered. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Mmm. Alright.” Stella was happily intrigued and practically salivating at Dana’s eagerness.

Dana walked to her suitcase in the corner of Stella’s room and pulled something out of its depths. She turned around, earning a desirous growl from Stella as the object caught her eye. Dana then walked to the bed, still fully unclothed. When she spoke, it came out as a raspy whisper.

“Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to see next in their story?


	8. Memories to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella visits Dana for Christmas at the Scully’s.

_I can feel my heart start to pound vigorously in my chest. It’s a flutter of excitement that I’m so used to feeling now, but I still can’t get enough of it. She’s walking to the other side of my room, pulling something out of her suitcase. Her body is completely free of clothing and I let my eyes soak up every inch of her peachy skin. When she turns around, I can see a dark shape nestled in her fist. I moan quietly as I lick my lips and stare unwavering at my partner. Her auburn hair glows in the golden rays of the sunset that peaks through the curtains and she’s radiating as she makes her way towards me on the bed._

_“Are you ready?” her voice dances as she throws the phallic toy on my bed with a loud thump. _

_Her eyes never leave mine and her confidence is thrilling every part of me. I stare at her in amazement as I, once again, try to comprehend how she can so easily cast her spell upon me. She is the only one I feel safe with. The only one I trust wholeheartedly. My heart begins pounding at a faster pace as I feel myself falling even more in love with her at this moment._

_She crawls on all fours onto the bed and sits against her heels, facing me. She grabs my hands in her own and pulls me into a gentle kiss. Her lips feel soft and warm and I instantly feel a heat flaming beneath my sternum. When she pulls away, she resumes her affectionate gaze. Her tantalizing blue eyes pull me in even deeper and my mind almost completely powers down. It takes me a moment to realize that she is speaking to me._

_“Do you trust me, Stella?” she asks me again._

_My natural instinct is to pull away, but it lasts only a second as I remind myself that I am safe here. With her. She strokes her thumb against my chin and smiles widely. I want to tell her that I trust her. That I love her more than I love myself; more than I love anything. But my words always seem to fail me, so I decide that I want to show her instead._

_I nod my head and whisper the word ‘yes’, my voice low and raspy._

_Her hands caress the sides of my face and she plants another kiss, this time on my forehead, before she pulls away. I watch as she bends and turns her body. Her ass is fully exposed to me now and I can see her damp, strawberry curls glistening with her arousal. I gulp down a pool of spit as my tongue salivates profusely at the sight of her._

_She grabs the strap-on and turns back to me, setting the toy on her lap before pausing again. She giggles at the noticeable anticipation plastered on my face._

_“Are you ready?” she asks me once more._

_She is asking for more than simply my approval for intimacy. She is asking me to be submissive to her, more fully and completely than I have ever been before. To let her be entirely in control. It is a step for both of us but I think that we are ready to take it. Together._

_“Yes, Dana,” I whimper._

_She bites her bottom lip and elegantly hops off the bed before strapping the toy around her hips. The image of this makes my mind immediately flash to the night I surprised her with it. The night I used it on her. I salivate some more just thinking about the memory. Then another thought suddenly enters my mind. This time, it sneaks in and unnerves me. We have never really talked about the possibility of other lovers, we’ve been too afraid to vocalize it. And I agonize over the thought of her using it on someone else; of someone else using it on her. I don’t want her to. I want her all to myself. I shudder at my sudden realization that I want a monogamous commitment with this woman. Something I’ve always been too afraid to let myself have. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves._

_I can see her looking at me now, and the expression on her face changes. As if she can read parts of my mind. She’s good at that. She looks down and smiles shyly._

_“I have never done this before, you know,” I hear her laugh. She still isn’t looking at me. I can feel her confidence waning. She is nervous. And I want so desperately to make her feel better._

_“Dana,” I utter. My voice is shaking but I don’t think she notices. “I love you.” I reach my hand out and my fingertips graze the side of her thigh. Her skin feels heated and inviting and I want her so badly._

_She is looking back into my eyes now and the sparkle in them has returned. That was all she needed to hear and I love making her feel at ease. _

_I see her smile as she grabs my hand from her leg and pulls me forward. “I love you too,” she whispers into my ear, and goosebumps prickle my skin like hail striking pavement from a stormy sky._

_“Lie down,” she commands. Her voice is louder but her tone is still loving._

_I obey her words. I want to do this for her. And my desire to feel pleasure in response to her actions is also thrilling me immensely. As I lie on my back, I let my ass and the arches of my feet rest on the edge of the bed. I then feel Dana gently press my knees apart, spreading me fully, to get a better view of me. I can see the eagerness in her face and I can feel myself dripping for her._

_“You’re so wet, Stel,” she moans in approval as she uses her hand to cup my pubic bone and slick her fingers between my swollen, pink flesh._

_I bite my bottom lip and nod as she begins to kneel on the floor in front of me. Her hot breath is so close. I can feel her panting against my dampness and it sends another chill up my spine. I can feel my pulse in my clit and a gush of fluids coat my opening as she moves her face closer to my sex. She slicks her tongue from my opening to the top of my clit, just below my neatly kept brown curls._

_“Dana!” My voice rips through my throat._

_Her tongue dances against my longing skin a few more times before she stands up, leaving me gasping and begging for more. I need more._

_She grasps the toy strapped against her body and teases it against my folds, lubricating its tip against my abundant juices. She takes a deep breath and so do I. The build-up has us both on a high._

_“I’m ready Dana,” I blurt out, and she grins eagerly._

_Before my brain can register what is happening, she is filling me, stretching me. I can feel her gently pushing the hard toy slowly into my warm walls and I cry out in ecstasy. My head is arching into the sheets as my eyes roll back and flutter to a close._

_The only thing I can manage to say is, “Oh god!” over and over again._

_She is grabbing my hips now and is buried to the hilt inside me. I can tell my reaction is helping boost her confidence because she is thrusting vigorously and kissing me with a lustrous passion. Her nipples are grazing against mine, hard peak to hard peak. When she breaks from our kiss, I feel her immediately lift my legs and plant my feet against her shoulders._

_Her strap is massaging my g-spot now and I can’t help but yell out her name. “Dana, Dana, Dana,” I repeat on a loop._

_She grips my ankles and lowers my legs and I wrap them around her hips. She smiles and allows me this one small control. _

_Time has stopped having meaning to me as I’m encircled with voluminous satisfaction. In reality, she has been pleasuring me for a good amount of time and I see sweat pooling around her hairline. But she never falters. _

_I’m feeling extraordinary._

_Her hands are moving now from their spot on either side of my waist, raking them up my abdomen towards my breasts. The fire she spreads across my skin is addictive and I’m begging for more contact. She squeezes my tits as they bounce in rhythm with each of her thrusts. God, this feels so good. She moves one hand and traces it back down my stomach but she doesn’t stop there. She licks her thumb and presses it firmly against my pulsing clit, circling and circling it. A trail of spit falls from her chin and drips onto my leg, almost like she’s trying to help extinguish the fire burning inside of me. I scrunch my nose, squeeze my eyes shut and arch my back as I feel myself on the brink of orgasm. My core is tightening, my toes are curling against her back. So close, so close._

_“Come, Stella,” she urges._

_I open my eyes and look deeply into hers. It’s like she’s communicating to me through her body, through her actions. She’s telling me that I am safe with her. I can feel a knot in my throat as my emotions peak before my orgasm does. The love radiating off of my partner and onto me would be too much for even a healthy-minded person. She suddenly stops her work on my clit and reaches up to swipe a rogue tear from my eye, keeping her thrusting constant but slow. Dana pulls me into a kiss and bites my lower lip softly before returning her thumb. She’s giving me a subtle reminder that I’m okay. I’m falling to pieces in front of her. For her. And I don’t care._

_It takes only a few more seconds for me to feel my release shooting through my body like waves crashing against solid rock. It feels grounding and glorious, both mentally and physically. And before I know it I’m yelling her name and shaking around her body. She slows her thrusts once more and then pulls out slowly as she marvels at the pool of my wetness against her abdomen. She smiles, biting her bottom lip, and rests her forehead lovingly against mine. Our breasts heave and our breaths are forceful in harmony at what we’ve accomplished. Together._

_“Oh god. Dana oh my god,” I seem to get out. But I don’t move._

_I watch as she removes the toy from her body and sets it gently on my nightstand. She stands between my legs and I wrap them back around her. She’s lowering herself now and our bodies touch as one. She’s embracing and kissing me and I’m pulling her into me._

_“I love you,” she whispers._

And suddenly my mind snaps back to the present.

* * *

It had been eighteen months since Dana left. Eighteen lonely, cold, painstaking months that felt like decades to Stella. But the memory of that night is completely fresh in her mind. As she rose from her bed she softly caressed the empty space that Dana used to occupy, feeling its loss of heat from when she used to lay beside her. She sighed to herself and relaxed back down, letting her memories flood back in. Those vivid memories of her are all that she has to keep her company now, besides the phone calls and letters, until she sees her again.

Dana had stayed for a week. A whole week of blissful union. The two of them had decided that it was the only way. That one week was just the right amount of time. Staying longer would have made it even harder. They had spent their days together enjoying each other’s company and loving the other dotingly, barely taking their hands off each other. Now, Stella was grievously alone in her flat Danaless.

She finally decided to peel herself from her covers and face the day ahead of her though it was already mid-afternoon. She dragged her feet into her pink slippers and pulled on her robe. It still smelled like Dana, filling her nostrils with scents of sage and citrus. As she stepped out of her bedroom she heard the phone ring.

“Hello?” she answered. Her voice more raspy and somber than usual.

“Stella, hi. It’s me.” This voice was silky and vibrant.

Suddenly Stella’s mood switched like a light. “Dana. It’s so good to hear your voice,” she sang as her face lit up with joy.

“You too,” Dana replied and Stella swore she could sense a smile on her lips. “I’m ready, Stella,” she continued. “I need to see you again.”

* * *

Their year and a half of separation had been unbearable, especially for Dana Scully. She had been spending the past few months shifting between school and home. She had been planning to visit with Stella until she had received a phone call from home. A phone call that told her that her mother had been in an accident, to which Dana had rushed home to be by her mother’s side. Stella had refused to let Dana plan anything until her mom had gotten better. She’d told her that she’d give them some space and time together, time with her family, and when she was ready, Stella would fly out to hold her hand and be by her side.

Now that her mother Maggie was stable and able to mostly take care of herself on her own, knowing she was safe now, Dana finally allowed herself to call Stella and ask her to come be with her. She’d wanted nothing more than to have Stella there to hold her hand the minute she had received that devastating phone call. But she knew that she had to put her family first and Stella agreed wholeheartedly, though they both didn’t completely favor it.

* * *

“You too,” Dana replied to her as a smile grew on her lips. “I’m ready, Stella,” she continued. “I need to see you again.”

“I’m so glad to hear you say that.” Stella beamed knowing that she would see her again soon. “How is she today?” she asked. Dana had been updating her almost every day since her mother’s accident.

“She’s doing well today. She’s been able to walk around on her own a lot better. She is very much on her way to being herself again,” Dana smiled once more.

Being there for her mom had been tough on her physically and mentally and now that she was almost completely finished healing, Dana could start breathing again… Almost. She still needed one thing. Some_one_ to be exact.

“That’s wonderful,” Stella exhaled with relief.

“So …” Dana continued. “Will you come spend Christmas with me then? Meet my family?” She knew Stella would say yes but she still had to ask. She needed her to say it, to make it real. To know that it was actually going to happen.

“You don’t even have to ask, love. I’ve been packing as we speak,” Stella hummed. “I’ll get on the first flight I can, as soon as possible. I can’t wait to see you. To spend the holiday with you.”

A radiating emotion of bliss sparked upon Dana as she heard Stella’s words. She looked around the hallway to make sure she was out of earshot to wandering ears. “I love you, Stella,” she uttered. “I’ll see you soon. Travel safe.”

“What is a day of waiting compared to a year and a half’s time? I’ll be there before you know it. See you soon my love.”

* * *

The cab ride to the Scully residence was close to an end and Stella found herself filled to the brim with anxiety. It was one thing to spend time alone with Dana, it was another to spend days with her and her entire family. Especially during a major holiday that was usually peaked with high emotions. 

As the car pulled down the last block, Stella’s heart fluttered with increasing speed in her chest. She habitually moved her fingers to the hair tie looped around her wrist and pulled it earnestly, letting it snap against the inside of it, burning her skin above her sensitive veins. It was something she was prone to do during times of high stress; a coping mechanism. Something that distracted her thoughts and eased her mind as she focused on the snapping pain continuously thumping against her flesh. The feeling was relieving.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

As the cab pulled into the driveway, she froze and then took a deep breath, mentally reminding herself that it was just Dana and that she could get through anything if it meant being beside her.

She grabbed her things and paid the driver before walking briskly to the front door, her feet crunching on the snow-riddled walkway. She knocked loudly a few times and waited for the door to open. _Breathe_ she told herself. _Just breathe. _And her pulse thumped rapidly in anticipation.

* * *

Dana’s mother had suffered multiple injuries during her accident but she was lucky. Lucky to have made it safely out of surgery and lucky to have been recovering safely at home for the past few months. She was especially lucky to have such a tenacious daughter who willingly helped her and stayed by her side through her entire recovery. The rest of her family had helped, of course, but they eventually had to get back to their own lives, even Dana’s father. But Dana always had a soft side for her mother and the doctor already growing inside of her wanted to help more than anything.

As Dana heated up some leftover soup for her mom, bringing it to her place on the couch that she now occupied most of the day, Dana couldn’t help but feel that she was the lucky one. Her mother was safe and healing and the love of her life was on her way to see her.

She gently handed her mother the warm bowl and kissed her forehead lightly.

“Thank you, Dana,” her mom said with a grateful smile.

Dana smiled back and then longingly looked out the window before pacing in front of it. She had been so patient waiting to see Stella again and the last few months had been stressful, to say the least. She needed to see her and feel safe in her embrace again. 

As she glanced back at her mother, she reminded herself to play it cool. She had told Maggie only a very brief and not-so detailed story about her relationship with Stella. She’d told her that they had met in Paris and had immediately become friends and that they kept in contact often. She, for many reasons, omitted the rest of their story. Dana knew her mom was a kind woman and that she’d love her no matter what her life choices might be, but her deep religious roots kept her from telling her mother about their sexual relationship. That, and the fact that she still wanted to keep her and Stella’s love just to themselves. She wasn’t particularly fond of telling her mom about her love life, either, regardless of who it was with.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a cab pull up and a beautiful, blonde young woman step out of it. Her mouth pulled up in a gummy-toothed grin, one she never usually displayed, as she watched her elegantly trot to the door, luggage in tow.

“She’s here,” Dana breathed.

Maggie pulled out a bottle of pain medication and turned away to give her daughter some privacy.

Dana rushed and opened the door, swinging it open as quickly as she could in order to see her. When she saw Stella standing in front of her vision, she soaked up every inch of her presence. Her blonde hair glistened in the bleak December sun as white flakes began to fall softly upon their strands. Her pools of blue stood out brightly against the snow piled on the ground around her. She wore all black, including black boots, and her peachy skin glowed against her clothing.

Dana gasped softly and paused for just a moment to look at her. “Stella,” she whispered faintly. “Hi.” Her voice was shaking slightly in her excitement to see her after so long.

“Dana,” Stella beamed as she pulled her by her blouse out to the front steps, covering her in a tender embrace.

She hummed softly as the smell of Stella’s perfume filled her nose and her arms encompassed her. Stella never failed to warm her body to the core, even on a freezing winter day, and that warmth spread happiness through her along with it.

“I missed you,” Stella whispered with hot breath into Dana’s ear, heating her even more.

“I missed you too, Stella. Thank you for coming here,” she said as a shiver shook her spine and tingled her limbs.

“Can I kiss your cheek?” Stella asked after smiling from Dana’s reaction to her. She peered around to see if Maggie could see them, not wanting to make Dana feel uncomfortable in any way.

“Mhmm.” Her reaction came out with a joyful hum.

Stella nuzzled her cold red nose into the crook of her partner’s neck, showing her without too much affection how much she missed her, before planting a brief peck of her lips onto Dana’s cheek.

A soft whimper snuck out of Dana’s throat. “We should go inside,” she said, trying to shake herself out of Stella’s trance before introducing her to her mother. “It’s too cold out here.”

As they made their way inside, Dana tried to hide the mixture of love and lust on her face before her mother could see it.

Stella closed the front door behind her and set her luggage aside and she locked eyes with Maggie who was grinning at her from ear to ear.

“Mom this is Stella,” Dana stated, introducing them.

Stella walked over and shook Maggie’s hand delicately.

“It’s so wonderful to meet you, Stella.” Maggie’s face lit up. “I can tell how much your friendship means to Dana. I have never seen her as happy as she had been when she first told me about you. And ever since. Thank you for coming for the holiday and make yourself at home.”

Stella could feel how grateful Maggie was to finally meet her and her throat began to close up as she tried to halt the tears from forming in her eyes. She instantly felt at home here. She could feel the love this family had for one another and the thought of being included in such a loving environment made her heart burst. She was embarrassed at how quickly her usual non-existent emotions came out and she took a breath through her nose to calm herself. Something she found herself doing a lot when it involved Dana. “It’s so great to meet you too,” Stella replied. “I am glad to hear you’re doing well.”

Maggie thanked Stella and relaxed her head onto the couch, feeling overtaken by sleep as her medication kicked in and the warm soup settled in her belly.

Dana draped a blanket over her mother and turned to Stella. “Come on, Stel. Let me show you around.”

* * *

“This is exactly how I pictured your room,” Stella said with a small laugh as she looked around Dana’s room. “Cute and simple,” she continued. “I like it.” She settled herself on the bed as Dana closed the door.

“Nobody else is home right now,” Dana blurted out as she turned from her closed door to look at Stella. Obviously ignoring Stella’s attempts at small talk as her body ached to be held.

“Come here.” Stella’s voice sizzled with raspy luster.

Without holding back Dana jumped into Stella’s lap, straddling her, each knee squeezing Stella’s hips as she pushed them into the mattress. Her arms wrapped around Stella’s neck. Stella’s hands swiftly moved to tangle her fingers in Dana’s hair and she pulled her face into her own. Their mouths danced together as Stella’s tongue fought Dana’s for dominance and Dana quickly submit, letting Stella’s warm muscle explore her mouth.

Her pulse was thready, her desires intensified and all she could think about was sex. Sex with Stella. Her body took on a mind of its own as her hips began to move, grinding her aching center against Stella’s lap.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Dana moaned. She could feel the heat of her sex get hotter with each grind against her and she couldn’t stop.

“Dana,” Stella moaned back robustly. She had waited so long, visualized returning to this moment more than any other. She removed her hands from Dana’s hair and planted them firmly on her hips, helping Dana glide her body atop of her own.

Suddenly, Dana heard her name being called and it wasn’t from Stella. She immediately stopped her motions and the two of them froze, panting and listening.

“Dana? I’m sorry, can you help me?” her mother’s voice echoed.

Dana reluctantly peeled herself from Stella and shot her a look of apology before she headed down the stairs, catching her breath and trying to shake the rosiness from her cheeks.

* * *

“Is everything alright?” Stella asked as Dana returned to her room. She wanted to know if Maggie was okay.

“Yes. She’s fine. Just needed help reaching something. She’s still pretty stiff and sore and it’s hard for her to reach for high things. But all is well,” Dana replied. Her face melted from concerned to desirous as she walked her way back towards Stella. “Now where were we?”

Stella laughed. She loved seeing this side of Dana but her body was completely jet-lagged and exhausted. “I’m tired, love,” she admitted. “Can we rest for a while? Let me hold you?” She removed her boots and tucked herself between Dana’s sheets.

Dana crawled in next to Stella and sighed. “As long as you let me be the big spoon this time.”

Another chuckle came from Stella and she rolled her body around, pushing her backside into her partner as Dana wrapped her arm around Stella and held her close.

“Mmm this is nice,” Stella whispered.

“Mhmm.” Dana didn’t realize how tired she was, too. How much her body needed rest. And with Stella in her bed, she quickly drifted off to sleep faster than she ever had before.

Stella closed her eyes and kissed Dana’s hand that rested beside her face. She scooted herself as close as she could, letting Dana’s warm body begin to swaddle her into a slumber. And as Dana’s soft snores began to ripple in her ear, Stella let herself fall into a peaceful sleep in the arms of her lover.

* * *

They slept for longer than they should have but being wrapped together as one had them in nearly comatose states of tranquility. As Dana began to open her eyes, she could see that darkness had overtaken her room. She softly shook Stella and kissed her cheek to wake her. As Stella’s eyes fluttered open, she hummed in thanks as she remembered where she was.

“That feels nice,” she hummed again and Dana kept up her feathery kisses. She enjoyed the heat that radiated from Stella’s body and loved the goosebumps that rose on her skin as she kissed behind Stella’s ear.

“Come on, Stella, I’ll make us dinner,” Dana commanded, pulling the covers from her body and tugging Stella by the hand out of bed.

Stella didn’t want to leave her cocoon of blankets and Dana’s warmth but she was hungry and she thoroughly enjoyed watching Dana’s domesticity. 

“Great I’m starving.”

* * *

“What do you think?” Dana asked as she blew seductively on a wooden spoon that cradled spaghetti sauce, and lowered it to Stella’s mouth.

Stella followed Dana’s seductive manner and licked the spoon enticingly, not breaking eye contact with her as she responded with a moan-like “mmm.”

Dana raised her eyebrow.

“Very good, Dana.” Stella’s eye contact still never broke. “I always long to taste what you have for me,” she continued with a whisper.

Dana gulped as she felt her cheeks flush with color that matched her hair. She knew her mother couldn’t hear them from the other room but suddenly she was feeling bashful. She wondered how something so mundane could turn them both on so vigorously. She slowly turned around, letting Stella see the smile that snuck up on her face before she continued her work stirring the sauce. “It’s ready.”

* * *

Dana plated three portions of spaghetti and set three different places at the kitchen table. She helped her mother into one seat and took another next to Stella. The three of them shared small talk, which was mostly Maggie asking Stella questions to get to know her better. After they finished eating, Dana helped her mom into bed and returned to the kitchen.

“That was really great,” Stella stated. She had never had a nice family dinner before in her life. She envied how regular this was for Dana and she felt herself drawn more to wanting this life for herself; for her and Dana together.

“Just wait until tomorrow night when the rest of my family gets here,” laughed Dana. “You might change your mind.” She cleared the table and began filling the sink to wash the dishes.

“Let me help.” Stella walked over and began rinsing and drying the plates and pans from the bubbly water.

The pair of them stood and washed together in silence as they enjoyed the company. When Dana reached to put away the last dish, Stella swooped in and hugged her tightly, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I’m so happy to be here,” she whispered into Dana’s ear.

Dana sighed contently and settled her head against Stella’s shoulder as she rested her arms on those wrapped around her hips. She wanted nothing more than to do this every single day with her. “Me, too, love,” she said. “Me too.”

* * *

Dana grabbed a bath towel from the hallway closet and returned to her room where Stella was waiting. “My mom has said she’s fine with you sleeping in here with me,” she giggled.

“Well, I can see why,” Stella replied with a raise of her left eyebrow. “She has no idea.” She curled Dana into her body and kissed her sloppily on the mouth.

“Lucky for us,” Dana beamed as she pulled her lips away from Stella’s with a ‘pop’. “If you were a boy, you would most certainly be sleeping on the couch and would have to keep a two-foot distance from me at all times. Especially around my father.”

“Lucky,” Stella repeated. She grabbed the towel from her partner with a grin and then collected some of her belongings from her suitcase. “Will you help me with the shower?”

Dana bit her bottom lip and was thanking God that her parent’s bedroom was downstairs and away from her room and bathroom. She nodded and led Stella down the hall.

Once inside, with the door fully locked, Dana started the shower and peered over as she watched Stella begin to completely undress. Her eyes glued themselves to her body and she couldn’t help but stare longingly.

“Oh,” she moaned. “I almost forgot how amazing you look, Stel.”

Stella walked over to Dana slowly as she tied her hair up and cupped Dana’s face with her hands. She kissed her once more before walking away and shooting a teasing glance over her shoulder. She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain without uttering a word.

A groan came from deep in Dana’s throat as she looked towards the obstructed view of Stella with hooded eyes.

“Are you going to join me or just stand there gawking?” Stella asked after a moment of silence. And Dana couldn’t have undressed quicker if she tried.

The shower was hot and invigorating as Dana stepped inside. She watched as the water cascaded down and dripped lavishly from Stella’s body. She traced her nails against Stella’s flesh and stopped them at her hips. Stella hummed in approval and stepped back, allowing her ass to tease Dana’s pubic bone as Dana pushed her erect nipples into Stella’s back. They both moaned in unison at the feeling of their warm, naked bodies conjoining again.

“Touch me, Stella,” Dana whined. She couldn’t wait a second longer.

Stella willingly obeyed and reached around the back of her body, the back of Dana’s, as she grabbed her ass forcefully, pulling her even more into her body. Dana moaned as she used the pressure to grind herself against Stella.

“More,” she whined even louder.

Stella turned around to face Dana, returning her grip on her ass, pulling her in again. This time letting her breasts rub moistly against Dana’s as they started to breathe heavily. Stella hitched up her knee and Dana straddled it, rubbing her clit and swollen folds against the wet skin of Stella’s thigh. She could already start to feel herself coming.

“God. Stella! God,” she breathed, speeding up her grinding.

“Mmm yes,” hissed Stella.

She suddenly dropped her leg, causing Dana to groan in protest, before sucking on two fingers and then plunging them into Dana’s sex.

“Oh! Don’t stop!” Dana was surprised and flushed and so, so close.

Stella smiled as she watched Dana come undone. While keeping her fingers steadily curling into her, she began to flick her thumb across Dana’s clit, moving it up and down and circling it with pressure.

“Fuck!” Dana threw her head back against the shower wall as she came hard, clenching her walls tightly against Stella’s fingers.

Stella removed her fingers from inside Dana and stroked the back of her head where it had hit the wall. She licked Dana’s bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth before kissing her passionately.

“Stella. Oh. Wow. Wow,” Dana managed to get out with each breath between kisses.

Stella reached around and turned off the flow of water. “Your room. Now.”

They dried off it a hurry, quickly checking to make sure the hallway was clear, before shuffling off to Dana’s bedroom and locking the door behind them.

“Bed,” commanded Stella with a muffle. Her mouth was full with Dana’s breast. Her hands gripped at Dana’s abdomen, needing more of her.

“Yes,” Dana hissed. “Yes.”

Stella pushed Dana onto her back on top of the bed as she watched her eyes glaze over with desire and tenderness.

“Stella,” she urged as she arched her back, breasts heaving, and opened her legs longingly. Exposing every part of herself to Stella.

Stella gracefully moved to the bed and straddled her hips on top of Dana, soaking her belly with her arousal. She pressed her hands on either side of Dana’s head, pushing them into the bed and dropped her face, kissing her, lapping her tongue against Dana’s. It was her turn this time. Her turn to get what she needed. But Stella wouldn’t be Stella if she didn’t want to give everything she had. And she wanted to give Dana more. She raked her nails down her chest to Dana’s nipples and pinched them sternly, earning her a favorable yelp from her partner.

“More!” Dana urged again, lost in the heat of the moment.

Stella grinned and bared her teeth and then lowered them to replace her hands, biting down softly on each of Dana’s hardened buds.

“God.. I can’t wait anymore, Stella. Fuck me. Please,” she pleaded. She hungered for more. She needed another release, more connection with Stella. And she needed Stella to come too.

She nodded in agreement at Dana’s plea as she looked into her eyes and sucked in her bottom lip. She needed this too. She slid herself down Dana’s body and parted her legs, taking Dana’s left knee in the crook of her right elbow as she pulled it up and wrapped it around her side. Stella threw her own left leg over Dana’s hip bone and aligned their sexes together, teasing once more as she gently rubbed her clit against Dana’s before settling down and speeding up into a fast rhythm.

The bed began to knock into the wall with each of Stella’s thrusts and both women started to vocalize their pleasure.

_Bang. Moan. Bang. Moan._

“You feel amazing,” Stella cried, her eyes locked tight on her partners bouncing tits.

Dana could feel herself on the brink of her orgasm. She wanted so badly for Stella to come first but she couldn’t stop it from overtaking her body as her pussy slicked against Stella’s. Her body flooded with heat as she spiked with intense pleasure. She immediately grabbed Stella’s breasts and began kneading them with her palms.

“Oh god - “

“Shhh.” Stella cupped her hand over Dana’s mouth as she wriggled in ecstasy underneath Stella’s body. She softened her movements to quiet the bed too. The last thing she wanted was for Maggie Scully to hear her fucking her daughter.

She kept her hand around Dana’s mouth as she suddenly started to come herself; higher and higher until it came crashing down. “Fuck!” Stella whispered in Dana’s ear and they both lay silent and still, breathing heavily as they recovered.

Stella removed her hand and kissed Dana tenderly. They untangled their legs and laid side by side, staring up at the ceiling.

Dana laced her fingers in between Stella’s and held her hand. “That was amazing,” she bellowed happily.

“Mmm,” Stella agreed. She rolled onto her side and planted one more kiss to Dana’s jaw. “Thank you for having me here.” She traced her nails against Dana’s skin like she always did.

Dana turned her sights to Stella and whispered back to her. “Always. Remember?” she said. “I love you, Stella.”

“I love you, Dana.”


	9. The Best Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Stella and Dana’s first Christmas together.

The smell hit her nose before her brain was fully awake. Nutmeg. Cinnamon. Coffee. She mumbled a favorable hum and rolled over in bed. She slowly opened her eyes and let them focus, remembering where she was. The bed was empty next to her so she got up and got herself dressed, already missing the comfort of her. She slipped on some high-waisted jeans and a yellow top and covered her cold feet with thick wool socks. Just as she was making her way out the bedroom door, Dana snuck in and kissed her with a smirk and closed the door behind her.

“Good morning,” she said, the smile still hanging on her lips.

“Good morning, indeed,” Stella replied as she slowly opened her eyes following the surprise kiss.

“Did you sleep well?”

Dana knew she had. Stella always slept peacefully with her by her side. Dana was like nightmare repellant. She was her home, her safety.

“Always with you,” Stella grinned. “Do I smell breakfast?” she quickly added as her stomach growled loudly.

Dana let a laugh out her nose. “Yes. You slept quite a while. You looked so tranquil and lovely. I didn’t want to wake you.” She paused for a moment. “The rest of my family is here now, eating breakfast downstairs. They flew in earlier to surprise Maggie. Are you ready?” She knew Stella was eager but quite nervous to meet the other members of her family. 

“Ready,” she answered with wavering confidence.

Dana grabbed her hand and pulled Stella into an embrace as she pecked her softly on the cheek. “Let’s go, love.”

As she reached for the handle, with Stella in tow, she felt a grip on her skin as Stella squeezed a cheek of her ass with her free hand. She quickly whipped her head around right in time for Stella to push her up against the closed door. Stella gripped Dana’s hips and slammed them gently before moving to kiss her fully on the lips.

“Mmm. Stella. Stop,” she urged between each kiss. But the tone in her voice told Stella otherwise.

“_Now _we can go downstairs,” she grinned, biting her bottom lip and pulling away. “I just needed a little something before having to pretend that I’m _just_ your friend in front of your family all day.”

Dana nodded. “You’ll hear no complaints from me. But come on now. They really want to meet this mysterious Stella that I can’t stop talking about.”

* * *

They enjoyed cinnamon rolls and coffee together in the pleasant company of Dana’s family. Maggie was in a delightful mood having her family there despite her son Charlie’s lack of appearance. Dana’s father had come home after three weeks of being overseas. Bill had flown in from being stationed in San Diego and Melissa had surprisingly showed up after wandering through Dubai for the better part of the last eight months. It was her mother’s accident that had brought her back home in the first place, and though the reason was terrible, Dana was grateful to see her sister.

Her whole family was in high spirits. Maybe it was that they were all together again under better circumstances, that their mother was healing and doing so much better, maybe it was just the spirit of the holiday or all of the above. To Dana, it was all of that, and most of all the company of the woman sitting next to her.

Everyone was eager to meet Stella. And though she didn’t say much during their meal due to her nerves and lack of experience in family occasions, they all seemed to take a great liking to her.

After breakfast, her brother and sister settled into their old rooms next to Dana’s. Her father helped her mother to the couch and they caught each other up on what they had missed over the past few weeks. He had been in the navy Dana’s entire life and often left for long periods of time. She was grateful for his return after being gone and wanted to give her parents some time alone, so she volunteered herself and Stella to clean up after breakfast. After everyone had left the kitchen, she let out a breath of relief.

“That went really well, Stella. They love you.” Dana’s eyes were lit with bliss.

“God, I was so nervous,” she laughed bashfully.

Dana smiled lightly at Stella’s open vulnerability. “You didn’t need to be.” She took her hand in her own.

She cleared the plates and piled dishes in the sink and began scrubbing spilled icing off the countertop with a sponge. Stella helped by wiping the dining room table and taking out the overflowing trash. Dana thanked Stella for her help and led her back upstairs.

“I think I’m going to take a shower if that’s alright,” Stella stated after entering Dana’s room. “Unless you’d like to go first.”

“Go ahead. I already showered while you were sleeping. And I’m sorry in advance that you have to share a bathroom with me and two practical strangers,” huffed Dana in reply.

Stella smiled lightly in her direction as she pulled clean undergarments out of her bag. “I don’t mind,” she shared honestly. “It beats the quiet loneliness of what I’m used to.” And she left out the door with that statement.

With Stella in the bathroom, Dana began tidying up her room, which was already spotless, but she liked doing it anyway. It was a comfort and a necessity to her. She organized her books and magazines until she suddenly heard a knock at her door.

“Come in,” she voiced, and her sister Melissa entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

“Hey,” Melissa said tenuously. She sat on Dana’s bed, folded her fingers in her lap and crossed her legs.

Dana smiled. “Hey yourself. I’m glad you actually showed up to this family function,” she teased, and Melissa shrugged and nodded. “What’s up?” Dana continued. She could see something was on Melissa’s mind. And knowing her, she wasn’t going to leave until she said whatever it was.

“Dana,” she proceeded. “Can I ask you something?”

Dana froze. She knew this was going to be about Stella.

“You and Stella. You two aren’t just friends are you?” It came out more as a statement than a question. “I see the way you look at her, Dana. The way she looks at you, too. I feel so much vibrant energy radiating off the two of you.”

“Missy, how did you - “

“You know I can sense these things,” Melissa interrupted. “And I know you, sis. You’re glowing. Your aura is illuminating and so is hers. I could tell something was different with your relationship with Stella the moment I saw you two together. I can just tell with these things, you know?”

Dana tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. “Does - does anyone else suspect…?”

“Of course not. Your secret is safe with me. If you ever want to talk about it I’m here, okay.” Melissa’s face was tender and warm as she conversed with her sister.

Dana nodded her head at her words and felt comfort in knowing that she didn’t judge her. “Thank you, Melissa.”

Melissa nodded and smiled and began to leave the room but stopped at the door before turning the knob. She spun around and looked at Dana. “Hey. For what it’s worth, I’m really happy for you,” she told her. “Stella seems like a wonderful girl and she’s lucky to have you. I know I don’t get to see much of you anymore, but you seem really happy.”

Stella walked in a few minutes later. Her skin was pink from her hot, fresh shower and her wet hair was pulled up in a towel. She had made sure to get dressed in the bathroom as to not raise any suspicion. As she walked into the room and shut the door behind her, she noticed Dana sitting on her bed lost in thought.

“Everything alright, love?” Stella asked her intently.

Dana turned to look at her and a small smile crept upon her face, ridding Stella of some of her uneasiness.

“Yes,” she replied. “Melissa was just in here. She, uh, she knows. About us.”

Stella sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around her. “Ah. Is that alright? That she knows, I mean.”

Dana nodded. “Yes. I mean, Melissa and I have always been close. It’s just sort of … different knowing that she knows. She could tell right away. She’s kind of … sensitive to certain things.”

Stella nodded as well. “If it makes you feel any better, from what you’ve told me about your sister, I feel completely comfortable with her knowing about our relationship.” Stella didn’t mind. She truly didn’t. She didn’t care who knew about them as long as Dana was alright and comfortable with it too. 

She kissed Dana tenderly and grabbed her hand to pull her off the bed. “Come on,” she demanded gingerly. “Bill said your father wants us downstairs.”

* * *

It was a warm day for being Christmas time and the Scully family, including Stella and minus a still healing Maggie, were off to pick out a Christmas tree. It was a Christmas Eve family tradition they’d had since they were children and they tried every year to continue it. Her father drove with Bill sitting next to him in the front seat while the three women squished in the back with Dana in the middle.

While Bill was babbling on about his new girlfriend Tara, Dana and Stella ignored every word. They were enjoying the contact as they sat closely side by side. With their status now know to Melissa, Stella didn’t feel like she had to be as discreet around her watching eyes. She carefully traced her fingers along the skin of Dana’s hand that rested snuggly against her arm and continued to do so until they reached their destination.

They walked through the lot of trees outside as the snow around them glistened in the sun. Dana and Stella broke off from the group and disappeared through the thickness of trees to have some time alone. They held hands as their boots crunched under the dense snow. Tiny flakes began to fall from the sky and even though they should start feeling the chill by now, the warmth of being with each other was enough to keep them from forming goosebumps on their skin.

When they got to the end of the row of trees they stopped and looked around, taking in the moment. The wind howled and the rest of the world felt silent like they were the only two in it. Dana fixed Stella’s scarf and they shared a smile.

“May I ask if I can kiss you again?” Stella asked. She had never spent a cold season with her and she marveled at the thought of kissing Dana in the falling snow.

Dana looked around timidly to see if they were truly alone. She licked her lips and nodded her head. Stella pulled her in by the hips as Dana pulled her in too, placing a hand on the back of Stella’s head. They kissed for only a brief moment but when they parted, their eyes locked and their faces lit up in enchantment.

“Thank you,” Stella whispered and grabbed her hand to lead Dana leisurely back to her family.

She reached out and took Stella’s hand as she yanked Stella back into her body, aching for another kiss. But the force of her strength and her body slamming into hers caused Dana to step back and slip on the snow as Stella crashed into her.

“Oh!” Dana laughed as Stella met her and they fell back, slinging into the snow.

“Shit,” Stella laughed back.

Dana lay flat on her back in a large pile of soft snow with Stella’s body right on top of her. Stella quickly kissed her again and rested her forehead against Dana’s as they continued to laugh together.

“You can be a little bit of a klutz sometimes, you know.” Stella pecked another kiss to her reddening nose.

Dana grabbed a handful of snow and lightly tossed it up into the air and onto Stella. It fell in fluffy flakes against her back and she threw a surprised look at Dana.

“Excuse me,” Stella chuckled.

She stood up quickly and so did Dana. She grabbed her own pile of snow and threw it in Dana’s direction as Dana ran away laughing breezily.

The ball of snow hit Dana’s side and she immediately threw her hands up in defeat. “Alright alright,” she begged. “Truce.”

She walked cautiously back to Stella with her hand outstretched. Stella took Dana’s gloved hand in her own and Dana kissed the top of it.

With grins on their faces and hands intertwined, they walked back to the center of the lot as much as they could without being spotted. Dana eventually let go of Stella’s hand and walked next to her as they met up with her family who finally had decided on a tree.

They sat alone in the car as Melissa paid and the men strung the tree to the top of the car.

Stella squeezed Dana’s hand. “This is already turning out to be the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

* * *

Mugs were filled with hot chocolate and plates were being cleared of sandwiches and fruit as Dana and Stella ate lunch in Dana’s room. They talked about the Christmas’ they had in their childhoods and reminisced about the time they first met.

When their bellies were full and their bodies were warm from the cocoa, they rested on the bed, laying and holding one another as they fluttered between sleep and wakefulness. The sounds of their mirrored breathing was all that could be heard in the quiet room.

* * *

Dana woke to the sound of knocking that buzzed through her ears. She opened her eyes and lifted Stella’s arm from around her hip. She gently snuck out of Stella’s embrace and peeled off the covers slowly. When she opened the door she was greeted by her sister’s endearing face.

“Ready to help with dinner?” Melissa asked.

With their mother in the state she was in, it was up to her and her sister to fix the Christmas Eve feast they had every year.

Dana rolled her eyes. “I really hate that we are expected to this while dad and Bill get to relax on the couch watching football,” she stated with a groan.

Though she grew up in a very olden traditional household, Dana had always tested those boundaries by playing with snakes and dirt with her brothers as a child, proving she could always hang with the boys. As she grew into an adult, she still pushed every day, making sure her teachers and classmates knew that even though she was a woman, she could be just as smart or smarter than all of the men there.

Melissa laughed and shrugged and left to start the meal preparations.

Stella sat up in the bed. The little bit of mascara that she wore was smudged beneath her eyelids. “Did I hear something about dinner?” she asked, earning herself a laugh from her partner.

Dana walked over and sat on the bed near Stella. She gently wiped the black lines from under her eyes and laughed lightly. “Will you help me with dinner?” she asked and pecked her cheek.

Stella smiled faintly while she finished letting her body awaken. “Mhmm,” she chimed. “Whatever you need, love.”

* * *

The table was set with Maggie’s fine china and decorated with a red lace tablecloth. Stella and Dana listened as Melissa told them stories of her time in Dubai and her other travels around the world. They prepared ham and potatoes with rolls, green beans, and cherry pie for dessert.

Stella enjoyed helping Dana the best she could and Dana laughed at how hopeless Stella was in the kitchen.

After the food was finished cooking, they all held hands to say grace and Dana peaked her eyes open to see Stella staring at her from the seat beside her. She was a little uncomfortable but she joined out of respect and it warmed Dana’s heart.

As they ate, the Scully’s talked about their favorite childhood memories from growing up and Stella listened intently to the ones involving Dana that she hadn’t heard before.

Games were played after dinner was eaten and small talk was had. Stella got to see the competitive side of Dana as they fought over who was going to win at monopoly.

They then drank tea and listened to Christmas music while decorating the tree as the sun began to set and the spirit of Christmas began to settle in their bones. Stella laughed at finding herself in a moment she had never been in before, one she thought she would never experience.

Stella helped Dana hang stockings above the fireplace and Stella smiled as she saw Dana pull a surprise stocking from behind her back and pin it up against the brick. ‘Stella’ was stitched in gold lettering across the top, and though it didn’t match the rest hanging atop the fire, it fit in just fine.

It was as magical of a night that six adults could have together on Christmas Eve. And when Maggie kissed Dana and Stella’s cheeks before heading off to bed, Stella’s heart grew for the family that Dana was sharing with her.

* * *

The heat radiating off of the body next to her was enough to lull Stella into a deep sleep but she wasn’t ready for that just yet. She sat side by side next to Dana, resting against the headboard of the bed that felt as comfortable and safe as her own. She draped her arm around Dana’s shoulders and pulled her closer. Dana relaxed her head against Stella and sighed in contentment.

“It’s almost Christmas,” she uttered as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

“Mhmm,” hummed Stella in favor. “I guess that means I can give you your gift soon.”

A grin spread across Dana’s face as she turned her head up slightly to look at Stella’s. “I thought we agreed. No gifts.”

“We did. But I got you one anyway.”

Dana laughed and sat up, crossing her legs and turning to look at Stella. Stella got down from the bed and shivered from the lack of contact. She walked towards her suitcase. She was wearing pajama bottoms that Maggie had gifted her; red and green striped pajama bottoms that matched with the ones Maggie had also given to Dana. Stella reached into her luggage and pulled out a small box wrapped in simple, creamy white paper. She handed it to Dana and cozied herself back into bed.

As Dana grabbed her gift from her, she laughed giddily. “Okay, I admit… I have something for you too.”

Stella began to laugh as well. “Why am I not surprised?” she said with a roll of her eyes, her face still smiling.

Dana pulled a larger present out of the bottom drawer of her dresser. “Open it,” she beamed, handing it to Stella.

She let out a deep breath and began to peel away at the deep red wrapping paper. As she tore away the last strip, her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks began to pink. “Dana -,” she whispered.

She trailed her fingers along the leather cover of the album that had ‘Stella + Dana’ typed in bold letters on the top. She carefully opened the first page to see a photo of her and Dana - the first photograph they had ever taken together - of them in Paris on their first anniversary. Below the photo were paragraphs detailing their experiences together.

“The book only has a few pages filled,” Dana exclaimed, watching the elation in Stella’s face. “So we can take more pictures as we go on more adventures together. Adding as we go along.”

“I -,” Stella paused. “This is beautiful, Dana.” Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back tears. “This is by far the greatest gift I have ever received.” She wiped a tear that dripped down her face, one she couldn’t hold back, and then kissed Dana passionately on the lips.

“Can I open mine now?” Dana pulled away, gleaming, and grasped the neatly wrapped box, enthusiastically eager to open it.

Stella motioned for her to go ahead and Dana ripped off the wrapping. She opened the box to find a snow globe tucked into a protective casing. She delicately pulled out the globe and shook it. In lieu of snow, there were bright golden stars that danced around a glowing Eiffel Tower. Dana looked at the base of the globe and saw that it had ‘Paris 1982’ etched on it.

“When and where we met,” Stella said aloud for her.

“Stella…” she whispered, now fighting back her own tears. “I don’t even have words. It’s wonderful. Thank you.” She stitched her fingers through her wavy blonde hair and brought Stella’s lips to her own. “I. Love. You. So. Much,” she got out between each kiss.

Stella smiled and broke away from their kiss slowly. She collected their presents and set them on Dana’s nightstand. She pulled down the blankets and got in before patting the space next to her for Dana to settle in. Stella wrapped herself around her as Dana snuggled into bed to be the little spoon. She slid her bottom into the crevice of Stella’s body and Stella gathered her closer. 

“I love you too,” she uttered. Merry Christmas.” She pecked a kiss to the top of Dana’s head and closed her eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Stella,” Dana returned.

Stella traced her nails against the skin of Dana’s arm and breathed in the fresh scent of her hair. “Oh, Dana,” she whispered faintly. “I have one more present for you…” she reached her hand across Dana’s breast and pinched her nipple between her fingers as she licked the back of her ear with her hot, wet tongue. “It might not be as romantic as your new snow globe, but I will have you stumped for words nonetheless.”


	10. Doctor Gibson & Apartment Number Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Dana move in together for a summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major smut ahead as always because it seems to be the only thing I can write.

A warm, gentle breeze blew through her hair as she walked along the street of Dana’s home state. Cars busily flew by and kids giggled energetically as they ate ice cream and enjoyed the start of their summer. She smiled as she saw a young teenage couple kissing and she briefly thought back almost ten years, to when she first met the love of her life.

Stella Gibson strolled through Angela’s Bakery, her last stop in her long day’s journey, to pick up the order she had phoned in a week prior. She nodded politely as she was welcomed into the store, and after paying for her cake, she carried her box out to her rental car and gently set it in the passenger seat.

As she made her way towards her destination, Stella couldn’t help but feel overjoyed in the new adventure that lay ahead of her. She glanced in the rearview mirror at the numerous suitcases piled in the back of the car and checked the address one more time to make sure she had it correctly. When she arrived, she pulled into the empty parking space near the new apartment building and took a deep breath in, one of excitement. She took out the single silver key she needed from the inside pocket of her bag and unlocked the door to apartment number seven.

* * *

Her auburn hair swayed with each step of her tiny feet. She walked along the cemented walkway and unlocked the door to her car, pulling out the last box marked ‘Dana - kitchen’, and made her way back to her cozy new apartment.

She carefully set the box down on the cream-colored kitchen counter and released a long exhale of breath. She opened the box and unpacked the last of her belongings from her old dorm room plus a few items she bought that she knew they’d need; silverware, plates, cups, some frying pans, and plastic wine glasses. Dana organized each item like the rest of her things that were already unpacked and put away. Each of them meticulously placed in specific areas to be as orderly as possible.

After cleaning a few more spots in her new home, Dana uncorked a bottle of wine and poured herself a full glass to celebrate. She gulped it generously as she grabbed some fresh clothes and a silky blush-colored robe and started a hot bath. Adding bubbles and lavender bath salts, she smiled to herself at the lavishly sized tub. It was large enough for two and was one of the main reasons she chose this specific apartment to rent.

With her hair tied up in a scrunchie and her dirty clothes shed, Dana dipped her toes in and then settled herself slowly into the tub, letting her body finally relax as she immersed shoulder-deep into the warm bubbly water. She closed her eyes and rested her head back as she sipped down the rest of her wine, letting her mind wander as she hummed to the music that had been playing aloud for the past few hours.

Thoughts of Stella encompassed her mind and she couldn’t help but feel a heat creep up against the skin of her cheeks. She thought back to the last time she had seen her, only seven months prior, when she had flown to London during Thanksgiving break to celebrate Stella’s birthday.

That was when they finally had the big talk. The talk of all talks where they discussed their future together. Stella had admitted to her that she didn’t want to be with anyone else. That all she wanted was to be with Dana for the rest of her life. Stella had cried and laughingly cursed at her for being the one person she would change her entire life plan for. Dana had kissed her passionately and confessed her own plans. The same ones that Stella wanted with her, too. They had wept and held each other all night and made love together in the dark hours of the early morning as rain poured heavily upon the rooftop.

Together, they decisively set that plan in motion. After Dana’s graduation from medical school and Stella’s own graduation, they would move in together for the remainder of the summer. They would let themselves have a summer of domiciliary bliss before deciding next how to move forward. With Dana starting an internship at Saint Mary’s Hospital in Virginia and Stella starting a full-time position with The Met in August, they knew it would be tricky. But even if they had to do long distance, a real long-distance relationship after committing themselves fully to one another, they would do it. Because the love they had for each other was too great to ignore.

Still in the bubble bath, her mind fully occupied with her last memory of Stella’s naked flesh tangled with hers, Dana began to breathe heavily. She remembered how delicate Stella’s lips felt against her stiff, tender nipples as she begged her for more. How warm Stella’s tongue felt as she slicked it slowly down her abdomen and maneuvered it skillfully between her thighs. How incredible Stella’s fingers felt curling inside of her, and how quickly her heart beat each time Stella kissed her with fervor.

These memories burned in Dana’s brain and she felt herself begin to throb. She let out a big breath and began to tease each of her nipples as she scraped her nails around each hardened bud. The sounds of herself moaning vibrated through her ears as she pinched down hard and then squeezed each breast. She trailed her right hand down her wet, naked body and slicked two fingers in a v shape between her aching lips. Her left hand kept up its work on her left tit as she gently pushed two fingers shallowly into her opening.

“Ohhh,” she moaned to herself, her voice echoing between the bathroom walls.

She curled her fingers a few times as she felt her body temperature begin to rise even higher than it had already been from soaking in the hot tub. She pinched down on her nipple sharply and burrowed her fingers as far as they would go into her slick heat as she sped up her movements. 

“Oh god,” she cried as she moved her fingers to her clit and began strumming them vigorously against her throbbing bundle.

Stella’s naked body flashed through her mind over and over as she kept up her movements: Stella’s naked body on top, grinding against her own. Stella naked body as she lapped at her sex. Stella’s naked body dripping in the moist heat of a shower. _Stella’s naked body is going to be here soon and I can’t wait to run my hands all over it._ That thought brought Dana to the brink.

As she began to feel a tightening in her womb and a rush of fluids escape her body, Dana cried out in ecstasy as her body came undone. 

“Fuck… Stella!” she yelled in euphoria. 

Her walls clenched and her toes curled underneath the sloshing of the bathwater as she rode out her orgasm against her fingers.

Breathing heavily, her body slowly began to calm down and she peeled her eyes open, removing her hand from herself to relax both arms atop each side of the bathtub.

As her eyes began to adjust to the light after squeezing them shut so tightly, they began to focus on something in the reflection of the mirror, just outside the partially cracked bathroom door.

“Jesus Christ that was hot,” the voice uttered.

Dana jumped at the sound as she clutched her chest in fright. “Stella? What the hell?”

She laughed lightly and opened the door fully to step inside. “I’m sorry I startled you,” Stella said honestly. “I walked through the front door and called out your name but the music was a bit loud. When I didn’t see you, I figured you’d be napping or in the tub. When I got to the bedroom, I could hear you moaning from the bathroom. Jesus, it was sexy. I didn’t want to interrupt. And I know how much you secretly like me to watch you play with yourself,” she paused as she bent down and bit her bottom lip before kissing Dana sloppily on the mouth. “And then I could tell you were finishing and you yelled my name - oh my god.” Stella tangled her fingers in Dana’s ponytail and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, Dana opened her mouth fully and Stella explored it with her tongue. “What a fucking way to welcome me home.” Stella pulled away and smiled hungrily as she locked eyes with Dana.

Dana giggled smoothly and blushed. If it were anyone else, she’d be mortified at what she was just caught doing. But finding out that Stella was watching her make herself come made Dana even wetter.

Her saturated hand groped Stella in this time to kiss her once more. “Welcome home, Stella,” she smiled. “To our home.”

Stella rested her forehead against Dana’s and they closed their eyes to take in the moment together before Stella stood up slowly. “May I join you?” she asked.

“Mmm please,” Dana answered. She reached out her hands and gestured for Stella to join her in the bath. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Clearly,” Stella laughed and Dana tilted her head and blushed a little more.

She gradually undid each button of her plum-colored blouse, letting Dana watch her religiously. She peeled it open to reveal a lacy black bra. Dana’s eyes widened at the transparency of the garment, licking her lips as Stella’s hardened nipples poked through the delicate fabric.

Stella noticed the favorable look coming from her partner. “If you like the bra,” she whispered teasingly, “Wait until you see the matching panties.”

“Ohhh,” Dana groaned in response. “Don’t make me wait.” Her voice was pleading and Stella knew that she needed more.

She kicked off her black heels and undid the button of her black slacks. She slid them languidly from her legs and let them puddle around her feet on the floor. Stella kicked them aside and stood fully in Dana’s view.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Dana uttered. Her eyes traveled to Stella’s sex and she could see the short, trimmed brown ringlets of hair beneath her lace panties.

Stella turned her body and Dana marveled at every inch of Stella’s backside that her sight was taking in. Stella teased her fingers to the clasp in the back and freed her breasts from the confines of her bra as she threw the piece of cloth against the bathroom floor. She then hooked her thumbs between the lace and her hips and shimmied her panties down her body.

“Stella,” Dana moaned, watching her undress and bend down fully to expose her ass and her dripping lips to her view.

Stella stepped out of her last piece of clothing and walked over to the tub, completely naked and eager to feel Dana’s body slick against hers. She stepped inside the water and hummed in approval at how warm the water still was. She let it spill over her body as she sat her ass to the bottom of the tub, face to face with Dana. She closed her eyes and rested her head back for one brief moment. Her flight from Heathrow had been long and her body was exhausted, but she ached to hold Dana’s body with her own.

She opened her eyes and spread her legs as fully as she could before opening her arms invitingly. “Come here, Dana. I want to hold you.”

Dana nodded and turned her body around to nestle it back into Stella’s. Her breath hitched as Stella’s erect nipples scraped between her shoulder blades.

“O-ohh,” Dana let out. “This is nice.”

Stella wrapped her arms around her body and Dana relaxed fully in her embrace. She kissed her temple and Dana settled her head onto Stella’s shoulder.

She breathed in the scent of her hair; the scent of Dana, and she gripped her hands against the flesh of Dana’s arms. “I missed you, too.”

They held each other in silence, massaging the other’s skin and reminiscing in the feel of the other until the bathwater began to feel cold.

Dana turned her head and looked up slightly to break the silence. “Are you awake, Stel?”

“Mm,” Stella hummed.

“The water is getting cold. Do you want to get out?”

Stella’s eyes peeled open and suddenly she wasn’t tired anymore. She kissed down Dana’s hairline and across her cheek, slipped her hands across Dana’s breasts and teased her nipples between her fingers. “Not yet,” she breathed.

“Stella, I - ,” Dana began to protest. She knew where Stella was heading. She had already come once already and she wanted Stella to do it between them first. She missed making Stella orgasm with her fingers and her mouth.

“Mm-mm,” Stella interrupted, shaking her head in protest.

Dana obeyed once again as she arched her neck to the side, letting Stella’s tongue and lips explore it. She began melting in Stella’s arms at the feeling and Stella began to move her hand from Dana’s breast, trailing it down her tight abdominal muscles to the bundle of hair atop her pubic bone before circling her fingers and pinching Dana’s clit.

“You like that don’t you?” she sounded, her lips on Dana’s clavicle as she noticed the bundle of nerves swelling immensely between her fingers.

Dana moaned loudly. “Y-yes.”

Stella let out a hot breath against Dana’s neck and nibbled lightly at her ear lobe. “Mmm you’re close aren’t you? I can always tell,” Stella mused, speeding up her work. 

“Oh, um, yes. Oh god … fuck! I’m coming Stella!” Dana yelled as she felt her orgasm suddenly flood through her body and tingle every nerve, her nails digging into Stella’s thigh as she shook in the entrapped space between her legs. She gasped at how quickly Stella could make her come, like it was the first time she had ever done so.

Stella removed her fingers and held Dana again as she let her calm down from her peak. “I definitely missed doing that,” she let out with a small laugh.

Dana tried to laugh back between her labored breaths. “And I missed feeling it.” She suddenly twirled her body around to straddle Stella’s lap. She reached back and unplugged the drain and then settled in. She kissed Stella adamantly as her fingers crept up the back of her neck and into her hair to draw her in closer.

The bubbles were disintegrated as the water began to spiral down the drain, leaving Stella and Dana naked and wet, tangled in each other’s embrace.

“I need you,” Stella let out with a breath.

Dana kissed along the ribs of Stella’s chest and sucked in her lift nipple, twirling her tongue around it before moving to her right one. A moan escaped Stella’s mouth at the contact she was so desperately craving.

“Bed,” Stella commanded but Dana shook her head, her mouth still full of Stella’s breast.

Dana laid down with her back against the hard ceramic tub with her knees bent, pointing towards the ceiling. This wasn’t going to be easy or comfortable but she didn’t care. “Come here, Stella.”

Stella arched her brow in question but ultimately gave in easily. She rested her knees on either side of Dana’s shoulders, barely fitting, and lowered herself to line the top of her slit up with Dana’s tongue.

“Mmmm,” hummed Dana as Stella’s clit made contact.

Stella practically whined at the feeling as she rocked her hips up and down along Dana’s slick tongue. Dana gripped Stella’s waist and helped her with her movements.

“Fuck!”

Stella steadied herself by gripping her hands against the rim of the tub, her knuckles already turning white as she rode Dana’s face vigorously.

Dana’s nails dug into the flesh of Stella’s hips and Stella swore she’d find bruises there in the morning. Bruises that would match the ones she could feel forming on her knees from pressing them harshly into the floor of the tub. She didn’t care, she reveled in it; the feeling of pleasure mixed with pain. Her movements began to speed up and she felt herself on the brink of climax.

“God, Dana that feels so good!” her voice spat out as it rasped deep from within her throat. “Fuuuuck..!”

She could feel a rush of fluid trickle down her chin as she watched Stella come against her mouth. Stella threw her head back and Dana marveled at the slight bounce in her breasts with each grind of her body.

Stella suddenly stopped and hovered over Dana’s open mouth. Dana planted a kiss on either side of Stella’s inner thighs, the ones that bore markings of her past trauma, and smiled up at her as Stella slowly opened her eyes to look at the woman below her. A grin spread across her face, thanking Dana for her efforts. She stood slowly and grabbed Dana’s hand to help her up too, one of her hands still gripping the edge of the tub.

“Ugh,” Stella groaned as she stepped out and onto the floor laboriously. “I’m going to feel that tomorrow.” Dana steadied her with a hand on her back and helped her out. “It was worth it though,” she continued with a wink.

Dana grabbed her towel and dried off Stella’s skin before patting at her own. She walked into their room and cloaked herself in her silky-blush robe. She tied it around her waist and watched as Stella fumbled into bed, still completely nude and slightly damp.

Stella buried her face in one of the mauve-colored pillows. She turned her head to look at her partner and her smile returned. “This is _our_ bed,” she said, her face beaming.

“Our bed,” Dana repeated and cozied up next to Stella on the mattress.

Stella tickled her nails up and down Dana’s arm as they let their last sentences sink in. “We’re really doing this aren’t we?”

Dana kissed Stella’s forehead lightly. “We’re really doing this.”

* * *

After watching Stella fall fast asleep in her arms, Dana delicately slipped out of her grasp and covered Stella’s naked body in their soft violet-grey colored comforter. She left a tender kiss on her shoulder and quietly pulled some fresh clothes from their new places in her drawers and closet. She tiptoed out of the room and shut their bedroom door until it was only open a slight crack.

Dana grabbed Stella’s car keys from the kitchen counter, noticing that she hadn’t yet brought in any of her belongings. She found their second shared parking space and hauled each of Stella’s suitcases up one by one. She rolled her eyes and laughed at how much luggage Stella had brought with her.

After the last suitcase was inside, Dana locked the front door behind her and set up each bag against the outside wall of their bedroom. Trust was never an issue in their relationship, but Dana knew Stella still needed forms of privacy. So instead of unpacking Stella’s things for her, she decided to leave them and let her unpack her things herself.

Her black platform flip flops slipped off her feet and she tossed them neatly to the small square of tile at the front door. She washed her hands and opened the door to the refrigerator before deciding she was too tired to cook dinner. They didn’t have many groceries anyway. Just a few essentials that Dana had picked up along the way like milk, bread, and wine.

A small white box tucked in the back of the fridge caught her eye. Her curiosity set in so she took it out and snuck a peek inside. In neatly written letters spelled the words ‘Happy graduation! I love you!’ in red icing on top of a delicious-looking frosted white cake.

Dana’s hand leaped to her chest as her heart swelled at the small gesture; a small gesture for some but a big one for Stella. “Oh, Stella,” she whispered quietly to herself, and she returned the cake to its original place in the fridge.

With Stella’s own graduation being a week later than Dana’s, she hadn’t been able to fly out in time to be there for Dana’s graduation ceremony. Maggie had insisted on sending her almost a hundred photos of it via email, but they were both still a little saddened at missing out on one of the biggest moments of the other’s lives. Dana had reassured her that they would celebrate when they saw each other again after Stella graduated. That missing out on things was part of the relationship they had formed over long distance. And so far, though they had only been together for an hour, Dana and Stella had been celebrating quite robustly to make up for their missed time.

She smiled to herself and hauled the giant phone book out to look up Chinese restaurants that delivered in her new area. She placed an order for orange chicken, beef and broccoli, fried rice and egg rolls; all of her and Stella’s favorites. When the man on the phone asked to have a name for the order, Dana’s face lit up as she told him, “Put it under Gibson and Scully, please.”

When she hung up the phone, her mind made a connection and immediately flashed back to the last time she and Stella had eaten Chinese takeout together. It was one of the last days of her London trip. Dana had confessed to having an affair with one of her professors, something she never thought she’d ever do. She had told Stella that it had been a hard time in her life and she wanted to move away after graduation to give herself distance after breaking it off with him. Stella had nodded and listened as Dana sobbed heavily in her arms. Stella had kissed her cheek and told her that it was alright. That she should have some feelings of jealousy, but knowing that Dana had messed up, had had an affair with a married man and had broken the rules, had made Stella fall even more in love with her for her human vulnerability.

It was then that they decided to be completely honest with each other about things they’d never vocalized and how they wanted to proceed in the future. Stella had told her about all the meaningless men she had been intimate with while being painstakingly lonely during times of Dana’s absence. They both confessed that it was too painful to date other women and each of them took comfort in that; that neither of them had been having sex with other women.

Their relationship had been going on for almost a decade. They celebrated it every year with passionate sex and the company of the other person. But then, as they celebrated another year of Stella’s life, confessed their true desires and feelings, it seemed like the right time to finally take things further. They were both almost twenty-six years old at that time seven months ago. Still young but full of so much wisdom from what the last eight years had given them. They both knew their relationship in the past had been non-committal, and that was okay. But they could never commit to another real relationship while being in love with a woman across the ocean. So with the fresh start of their lives soon approaching as they finished school, they finally decided to give ‘them’ a try. They knew the day would come eventually. They had hoped at least, and after confessing their mutual longing to finally be in a relationship together, Stella and Dana had removed all past trials from their minds and moved forward together as a real couple.

“So I can call you my girlfriend, now?” Dana had asked Stella giddily as they cozied up under the blankets of Stella’s bed that cold November evening.

Stella’s face had lit up at that moment. “You may.”

* * *

She awoke to the feeling of warm hands caressing her face. The tender feeling of skin to skin made her hum happily as she tried to open her eyes.

“Stella,” she heard her voice flutter. “Stella, wake up.”

Her vibrant red hair was first in her line of view as she gradually let her eyes focus from the darkness. The luminous summer sun still hung high in the sky as it cascaded its rays through the window of her new bedroom and danced along the auburn strands of her head.

“Mmm I’m awake,” Stella whispered with a smile. “I dreamt that I was back in London and woke up to your beautiful face as I remembered that I’m actually here with you. At home.”

Dana angled her body down and kissed Stella on the mouth. “Sounds lovely,” she replied. “Home.”

She handed her a robe as Stella moved off of the bed and helped her into it. “Did you have a good nap?” Dana asked as she tied the front.

“I did. Thank you.”

Dana grabbed Stella’s hand and lead her to the kitchen. Opened boxes of Chinese food sat atop a small rounded kitchen table with two chairs tucked underneath it. Two glasses of water and two glasses of wine sat next to each plate, fork and neatly folded napkin.

“This smells wonderful, Dana. Thank you. I’m starving,” Stella said as her mouth watered. After having sex with Dana and only eating a bag of peanuts on her flight, she was famished.

They each dished large portions of food and began to eat hastily. Between each bite, they tried to catch each other up on what the other had missed. Stella told her about her long flight and Dana thanked her for her willingness to be the one to come live with her. Dana talked about how much easier the move had been than she had anticipated. That Stella still needed to sign their lease agreement so it was officially in both of their names. Stella nodded and thanked Dana for all of her hard work in turning their new place into a home that they would soon fill with many (more) pleasant memories.

When dinner and wine was finished, Dana cleared the plates while Stella put the leftover food in the fridge. She grabbed the box of cake from its depths and sat in gently on the counter while she watched Dana rinse their dishes.

“Is that for me?” Dana asked, trying to hide the signs in her face that gave away she already knew what was inside. But it didn’t fool Stella. Stella knew her all too well.

“You peeked!” she gasped as she spanked Dana briskly on the ass. “And don’t deny it, Dana Katherine Scully, because you’re a terrible liar.”

Dana yelped and giggled as Stella smacked her ass again. “Alright, alright. I may have peeked a little.”

Stella rolled her eyes with a smile as she pushed Dana up against the counter. She pressed her body fully onto hers and kissed her fervently. “I guess I’ll have to punish you, then,” she said as she separated her lips from Dana’s.

Dana returned the favor and squeezed each cheek of Stella’s ass in her hands, kneading the flesh firmly beneath her silky robe. “Punish me then,” she hissed, biting her bottom lip.

“Mmmm. Later. Definitely later,” Stella murmured. She kissed Dana one last time and pulled away. “Cake first.” She found a knife and searched through the cupboards. “Do we have candles?”

Dana let a laugh out her nose at how easily Stella could flip between being sexual and normal and she tried to ignore the build-up of fluid already soaking the lining of her underwear. She cleared her throat. “No, sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Stella replied. She suddenly flicked a finger across the rounded edge of the cake and smeared a tiny coat of frosting to the top of Dana’s nose.

“What the - Stella!” Dana laughed and Stella licked the frosting from her tiny freckled nose.

Dana hastily gathered her own bit of frosting and smeared it across Stella’s lips before kissing her deeply, lapping up each speck of sugary bliss from her mouth. She pinned Stella against the counter and pulled away before lasciviously taking Stella’s frosted finger into her mouth and sucking at the remaining topping.

“Ohh, Dana,” Stella whined. “My knees are fucked up from earlier. Don’t make me take you on this kitchen floor because I’ll do it and we’ll both be riddled with bruises.” 

“Mmmm. Later. Definitely later,” Dana repeated Stella’s words from just a few minutes ago. “Cake first.” She shot Stella a wink and began cutting the dessert.

Stella’s mouth hung open. She moved behind Dana and wrapped herself around her as Dana cut the cake. ”You did it, love. Congratulations.”

“You too, Stel.” 

After thanking Stella for getting her a cake, and them downing a piece each, Dana walked Stella through the apartment to show her where she had stored things. Stella let Dana help her unpack and they laughed together as Stella tried to fit all of her lingerie and underwear into the same sized drawer next to where Dana had unpacked hers.

With food in their bellies, wine in their bloodstream and their home complete, they settled onto the couch to watch The Wizard of Oz and unwind from their day.

Dana curled up with her back against the armrest of the couch, her legs settled on top of Stella’s as Stella sat facing the television. She rubbed the arches of Dana’s feet with her thumbs which earned her a pleasurable moan.

“I could get used to this,” Dana uttered, trying not to laugh as Stella suddenly massaged the skin between her toes. A spot that Stella knew Dana was ticklish.

Stella grinned. She never knew how full her heart could get from one tiny red-headed woman. That just sitting on a couch, watching a movie and touching her could be all she’d ever want. 

“Get used to it, love.”

* * *

When the credits began rolling, Dana yawned and stretched. She stood up and got ready for bed and Stella joined her. They brushed their teeth and washed their faces together, total everyday monotonous routine things, but to them, it was almost magical.

Stella walked to the kitchen one last time to fetch a drink and Dana followed. She poured two glasses of water and they both finished their cups.

“Stella?” Dana’s voice broke the silence. “My love, my _girlfriend,_” she took Stella’s hand in her own. “Will you take me to bed?”

She radiated with happiness in that moment. “To _our_ bed? Of course.” She squeezed Dana’s hand tighter and lead her to their bed. “I love this,” Stella stated. “I love _you_.”

“I know. I love you too,” Dana breathed quietly as Stella pushed her up against the bed and began teasing her fingers beneath her shirt. “Now show me.”

* * *

“Good morning,” Stella’s light voice whispered through the quiet, still air of the bedroom. She kissed Dana’s shoulder blade and bit down gently to wake her.

“Ughh,” she groaned back at her. “What time is it?”

Stella trailed her hands under the covers and tickled the skin on Dana’s hip bone. “Almost ten,” she answered. “I tried to let you sleep a little more since I kept you up all night,” Stella paused and squeezed one cheek of Dana’s ass. “But I’m still on London time and I can’t sleep.”

Dana turned around to face her girlfriend, her body still completely naked, her eyes a little pink. She kissed Stella’s bicep and gave the rest of her body a once over, admiring her as she still lie naked and sprawled out in their bed. “Okay, I’m awake.”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this but you forgot to buy coffee.” Stella tucked a few wild strands of hair out of Dana’s face.

“No coffee? Damn it,” Dana whined as she relaxed her face back into her pillow.

“I saw a little coffee shop on my way in yesterday. It’s just down the street. Get showered and dressed and come walk with me there.” She tugged the covers completely off of Dana’s body. “And though I would like to lie here and stare at your ravishing naked backside all day long, I do believe we need some groceries.”

“And coffee immediately,” Dana stated as she sat up in bed. “Lots of coffee.”

* * *

Dana tied her hair back up in her black scrunchie as she started the hot water and turned on the shower. Stella propped herself up against the door frame and watched her in delight.

“You’re staring,” Dana stated with a raised eyebrow, eyeing Stella in the doorway but continuing her task of pulling clean towels out from a small cupboard under the sink.

“Just reveling in the moment.”

Dana smirked. “When did you become such a softie Stella Gibson?” she teased.

“Oh fuck off,” Stella laughed. She walked over and planted both of her hands on Dana’s waist. She kissed her eminently with tongue and bit down on Dana’s bottom lip before turning away to enter the shower.

Dana rolled her eyes and smiled before joining Stella in the hot mist. She hummed a favorable moan as the water trickled down her flesh and then moved on to help Stella wash. She ran her hands up and down her slippery peachy tones and kissed softly against the back of her neck. “I like softie Stella.”

* * *

Their feet clicked in rhythm against the sidewalk as they made their way from their apartment to the coffee shop down the block. The sun was high in the air and the humidity was thick. Dana was grateful she had picked out a sundress and sandals to wear.

“After you,” Stella said as she held the door open and gestured for Dana to enter first.

They ordered coffee and a big bowl of fruit to share and sat at a small table near a big glass window. They watched as life moved by around them and were grateful for where theirs had ended up.

They ate their food and sipped their coffee and conversed about what excited them the most about their upcoming few months together.

“Definitely having sex with you, of course,” Stella expressed rather loudly, taking a big bite of cantaloupe into her mouth.

Dana looked around at a few attentive eyes and blushed. “Stella,” she warned. She thought of all the people she could run into here that knew her and it scared her a little.

She reached across the table and patted Dana’s hand tenderly. Dana nodded her head and shook off her nerves. This wasn’t the time to fall back into old habits. Stella was her girlfriend now. And though she knew the world wouldn’t ever fully accept them together, she decided in that moment to try to be better at not giving a fuck.

“You uh, you have a bit of lipstick smudged,” Dana uttered as they finished the last of their meal. She picked up a napkin and hovered over the table to wipe a rogue smear of pink gloss from the corner of Stella’s mouth. She kissed her lips delicately and quickly before sitting back down and clearing her throat. _How’s that for not giving a fuck._

Stella grinned from ear to ear. “I love you,” she chuckled and got up to clear the table of the remnants of their breakfast.

* * *

“I bet you one foot rub that you’ve got a sunburn,” Stella wagered. She unlocked their apartment door and the two of them carried in big paper bags full of groceries.

Dana groaned. “I’m not taking you up on that offer. I _know_ I’m burnt.” She set her two big bags on the kitchen counter and began to put away food as she cursed herself for forgetting to pack a bottle and apply an extra round of sunscreen.

After their breakfast at the coffee shop, they had held hands and walked through a quiet little park. They explored all the shops near their new neighborhood and by the time they were walking home with their groceries in hand, Dana’s skin was already reddening from the cruel summer rays.

Stella set her own bags down and lightly kissed each of Dana’s rosy cheekbones with delicacy. “I’m not the doctor here, but I can give you a full physical examination after dinner. Make sure everything looks alright.”

A lighthearted laugh came from Dana’s mouth. “Stella you complained the entire walk home that you were hungry.”

Stella was suddenly behind her and Dana felt her hot breath against the back of her neck, sending a surge of goosebumps through her body.

“I am,” Stella whispered, marking her lips down the trail of Dana’s exposed spine. Her hands gripped around Dana’s thighs and she slid them upwards, pooling the hem of Dana’s dress around her hip bones.

A whimper escaped out of the back of Dana’s throat as Stella’s lips continued their way down her backside. “S-Stella. The food,” she pleaded. “It - ah - ” Stella nibbled at the creamy skin of Dana’s lower back. “It might go bad.”

“If that’s what you want,” Stella whispered again. This time she slipped her tongue under the lining of Dana’s panties, where her cheek met her thigh, and then stopped abruptly to finish stocking the refrigerator like nothing had happened.

Dana whimpered and held her body up against the edge of the counter for support. “Jesus Stella,” she uttered.

Stella ignored her remarks and continued playing like nothing happened. When she finished with the groceries, she folded the paper bags and put them under the sink and walked away towards the bedroom, leaving Dana still clutching the countertop.

Dana cursed again to herself and walked to their room. She stood in the doorway with her arms folded, a face displaying a bunch of mixed emotions at once.

She was still silent, though she could barely contain a smile from creeping up on her face. “May I check your burns Miss Scully?” she asked. But without waiting for an answer, Stella began carefully shedding Dana of her sundress. Taking extra care not to scrape any fabric against her rosy shoulders.

“What are you playing at?” Dana finally replied. She was stubborn and tepid. And though she had cared about the fruits and vegetables, she wanted Stella to work her to orgasm in the brightness of their kitchen.

“Shhh. It’s alright. I’ll take care of you.” Stella placed the back of her hand to Dana’s forehead and then began to pull down on her dress as it dropped to the floor.

Her figure displayed only a thin yellow thong as she stood topless and confused. “Stella.”

Stella walked around in a circle around her as she studied Dana’s body. She held a finger up to her lips and mimicked a pondering look. “Hmm. This definitely looks like an acute cutaneous inflammatory reaction following excessive exposure of the epidermis to ultraviolet radiation,” she paused for a moment and placed her hands against the unharmed parts of Dana’s skin. “It looks superficial, though. Any headache, fever or nausea?”

Dana just stood there.

“You should be fine. I’d treat it with nonsteroidal anti-inflammatories and apply aloe gel straight to the irritated skin after two hours.” Stella trailed her fingers lightly across Dana’s abdomen and bent down to kiss her belly button.” She tugged down her thong only half an inch and teased her tongue above her pubic hair.

Dana gulped loudly as she felt a rush of her arousal escape her body. “Stella,” she spoke again, her voice cracked.

“Dr. Gibson,” Stella corrected with another flick of her wet tongue. 

She advanced Dana’s panties further down her legs until she could step out of them completely. Stella steadied Dana’s hips, her face aligned straight with her sex as she spoke her next words in hot luster against her mound. “If you have any increased tenderness or swelling,” she stopped and flicked her tongue once swiftly between her folds. “You should come back and see me immediately.”

“Oh god,” Dana moaned.

Stella stood up. “Are you alright, Dana? Would you like to lie down?” She ushered Dana to sit on top of the bed and Dana listened. “Now lie back,” Stella continued, and Dana lay flat against the mattress. “Good. Now legs up.” Dana obeyed again and rested her legs against the edge of the bed. “Now, as your doctor, if there’s anything I can do to ease your pain and make you feel better, please let me know.” Stella grasped Dana’s hips and pulled her ass parallel to her feet. 

“I - I,” she started, but Dana was so caught up in the moment that she couldn’t come up with a single response in her brain.

“You be a good girl now and I’m going to make you feel so much better. Do you understand?” Stella sucked her first two fingers into her mouth and hovered over Dana to wait for her approval.

She nodded heavily and her nails dug into the sheet in anticipation.

“You have to verbally consent, Dana before I can make you feel better,” Stella affirmed.

“Yes. Please!” She nodded again quickly.

“And you’ll be a good girl?” Stella asked as she stood at the edge of the bed in front of Dana and slid two fingers deep inside her wet pussy.

“Yes,” Dana moaned loudly. She was so turned on that even one pump of Stella’s fingers made her feel like she was on the brink of ecstasy.

Stella stopped her fingers. “Dana..,” her voice came out with a warning.

“Fuck. Um… Yes, I’ll be a good girl.” She wanted nothing more than to feel Stella bring her over the edge and she squirmed a little at the loss of pleasurable sensation. “Make me feel better, Doctor, please!”

Stella smiled and growled at Dana’s words and began to pump her fingers vigorously into Dana’s sex. Faster and faster and faster until Dana was screaming her name. She slowed her movements for only a second before curling her fingers inside of her.

“Fuck! Mmm yes!” she yelled and Stella could feel Dana’s juices begin to trickle down to her elbow.

Stella slicked her tongue up her own arm as she lapped up the fluids. Dana watched. She still kept up the movement of her fingers and she could feel Dana begin to tighten around her. “Grab your breasts. Doctors orders,” she demanded.

Dana listened and obeyed. She kneaded each tit between her palms and pinch down roughly on both of her nipples. She never liked being told what to do, but in the bedroom with Stella, she savored every second of it.

The top of her tongue twirled around the bump of Dana’s clit before flattening it fully and grinding it up and down against it. Her fingers curled deeper.

“Stella. Stella. Stella! God fuck me ‘til I come!” she yelled. “Yes! Almost there.”

Stella hummed and sucked in Dana’s swollen bundle of nerves. The sound echoed through their ears and made them both moan. She returned her flattened tongue with three more flicks before she felt Dana’s sticky walls clench around her.

Dana couldn’t form words but screamed in favor as she rode out her orgasm against her girlfriend’s mouth. Her entire body felt struck with pleasure as if she had been hit by lightning.

She stopped her movements slowly and slid her fingers out of Dana. Stella kissed the tops of her thighs and her sternum. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt and then kissed Dana lightly on the mouth before sneaking her tongue past Dana’s lips to make her taste herself.

Dana’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and Stella’s mouth on hers wasn’t helping her cause, still.

“Feeling better?” Stella asked. Her face was lit up with a smile that told Dana she was very proud of herself.

“Mhmm,” Dana nodded in reply. “Much better.”

“Good.” Stella walked towards the bathroom and pulled the hand towel from the ring that it was hanging on. She wiped Dana’s fluids from her arm while she walked back into the bedroom. She removed more from Dana’s inner thighs and did one long swipe down from her slit to her ass to get as much of her success off of Dana’s body as she could.

Dana stood up shakily and went to the bathroom to finish cleaning herself up. She used the toilet and washed her hands and came out with reddened cheeks that weren’t caused by her sunburn. She walked over to her partner and embraced her tightly before kissing her lips. “Jesus, Stella,” she breathed.

Stella laughed and felt Dana’s legs quiver as she held her. “Get used to it, love. We have all summer and there’s more where that came from.”


	11. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute 'our day' anniversary chapter before the angst comes...

**June 17, 1990 - 10:03 am**

It was a beautiful morning as spring finally started to fade into summer. The temperature was warm but not too hot and it was set to be a perfect day.

A small yawn left Stella’s mouth as it stretched to let a soft whimper from her lips. She rolled her body and saw the curtains partially open as the late morning rays reflected off of her baby blue eyes.

She immediately noticed Dana was missing from bed but a small note marked ‘_Stella_’ - she would notice Dana’s delicate writing anywhere - sat atop her pillow in lieu of her absence. Her vision moved further down the bed to where a neatly wrapped box was resting near her knees. Stella grabbed the note and rubbed her eyes before reading the words on the paper.

_Stella,_

_Good morning my love._

_Open your gift and follow the clues. Dress to your liking but please wear the shoes._

_It might take you an hour but not quite two. Follow each step and I’ll be waiting for you._

_Don’t yet eat breakfast or even a snack._

_When you finally do find me, I’ll be waiting, lying flat on my back._

She smiled to herself and sat up in bed. Stella removed the wrapping and opened her present. She pulled out a pair of very expensive Jimmy Choo’s. They were Italian black suede placed atop a thin stiletto heel, featuring an open toe, with eye-catching crystal-embellished straps across the vamp and ankle. They were very elegant and very Stella. She let out a small gasp as her face lit up in surprise. She slipped each shoe delicately on each of her feet and stood in front of her full-length mirror to see them gleaming on her. She walked around the apartment with ease, marveling at how well Dana knew her tastes. She loved the feel of new, impractical footwear burning blisters into the back of her heels.

Another note from Dana was noticed at the bottom of the box as she clicked her way back into her room.

_At the beginning of the day when I’m a little grouchy and tired,_

_When the beans at home aren’t always fully desired,_

_We stop here and drink and sit in each other’s company,_

_Ask for ‘The Stella’ and enjoy your bagel and tea._

With a desire to see Dana and excitement to play her game, Stella quickly showered. She brushed her teeth and then her hair, as she pulled it back into a ponytail that tickled her shoulders in waves of honey-colored curls. She covered her eyelashes quickly with mascara and spread a thin line of eyeliner to her lids. She slipped on a pair of sleek black jeans and a white blouse, finishing off her outfit with little hoop earrings and her new heels, before walking briskly down the block to their coffee shop.

Stella strut through the doors and met the barista at the counter. She cleared her throat. “I’ll, uh, order ‘The Stella’ please,” she stated, a little anxious, but her confidence never wavered.

The man smiled and nodded and after a few moments, she was handed a cup of freshly brewed black tea and a bagel with light strawberry cream cheese. ‘_Stella_’ was written on the cup with a folded piece of paper taped to its side. She took a seat at their usual table by the big glass window and nibbled on her breakfast while she unfolded the paper.

_Head to the place where we had our first public fuck,_

_Order ‘The Dana’. Drink up and good luck._

She sipped her tea and laughed softly aloud, remembering the first night Dana had taken her to the bar closest to their apartment. They had drunk numerous shots of tequila and ended up having sex in the bathroom stall at one in the morning.

Stella finished her breakfast hastily and headed towards her next destination with a grin tucked between her rosy cheeks.

* * *

It was only noon. Most of the stools were still turned up on the counter. The owner was cleaning a few glasses as she strolled her way through the front door of the bar.

“May I order a drink please?” She walked up to the counter and stood against it.

“‘The Dana’ I presume?” the man asked with a smile. Stan was one of Dana’s, and by default Stella’s, new friends. He was a physics major, bartending his way through school. He and Dana had become acquainted over amiable arguments over things like whether neutrinos have mass or not and where ultrahigh-energy particles come from. Stella suspected he was a friendly face that Dana could trust to intertwine into her little game.

She nodded and he poured her a shot of tequila. He slid the shot glass and an envelope in her direction and walked away with a wink to clean off some shelves.

Stella rolled her eyes with a smirk, knowing she should and would follow all of Dana’s steps in her meticulously planned game. She downed the drink with ease and looked inside the envelope to find a note and a room key.

_I’ve tried to make this easy for you. Almost as easy as *I*will be,_

_Take a car to the Everly Hotel. I’ll be in room 203._

Stella licked her lips heavily as her smile grew even wider. She left a tip on the counter before waving goodbye to Stan and grabbed a cab.

The Everly Hotel was only a fifteen-minute drive but she was suddenly feeling antsy. Her heart began to beat thunderously out of rhythm as the car pulled up to the building she was expected at. Her face felt flush and a flame of heat began to build between her legs. She was enjoying this venture.

* * *

Rose petals were scattered across the bed and floor in delicious smelling circles of scarlet. A few candles were lit on the nightstands and soft music played through a boom box on the dresser next to a small stack of CDs.

Dana glanced at the clock that said half past noon. She was expecting Stella any minute. She had calculated and planned every detail. Even knowing the exact time Stella would wake up, as usual, and how long it would take her to get to the hotel.

She walked into the bathroom and checked her reflection, fixed her dark crimson lipstick and readjusted her bra strap. She was wearing a white, lace sheer negligee with matching silk panties. Dana walked back into the room and laid flat against the queen-sized bed, waiting restlessly for Stella to join her.

Only a few minutes passed before she heard a knock at the door. “Come in,’ Dana voiced. The door opened earnestly before she saw her small, slender figure walk through the threshold.

Stella closed the door behind her, the door with the ‘do not disturb’ sign hanging on the front knob, and rested her back against it. She let her eyes take in everything that Dana had displayed for her: the candles, the rose petals and the nearly naked body of Dana herself lying on the bed.

“Jesus, Dana,” Stella’s body practically froze in excitement.

Dana sat up slightly on her side and rested her head on her hand, her elbow to the bed. “Happy us day,” she whispered loudly with a ravenous look in her eyes. “You found me.”

“Mmm. I found you.” Stella’s eyes gleamed with luster as she finally started to walk to the bed. Her heels tapped against the hard floor with each step.

“I see you got my gift,” Dana said. Her eyes flickered down to Stella’s feet and back up to her face.

Stella sat on the edge of the mattress and traced her nails against Dana’s skin as she kissed her delicately. She moved her fingers to tease the lace that pressed tightly against Dana’s breasts.

“I did. Thank you,” she whispered as Dana moaned quietly. She kissed her once more. “How did you -,” she started to ask but was cut off as Dana slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Dana opened her eyes slowly as she pulled away from Stella’s lips. “Don’t worry about that now,” she stated. “I have another surprise for you.”

“Another surprise? As if _this_ isn’t enough?” Stella gestured her hands around the room and then at Dana’s body.

“This one is for both of us,” she replied with a light laugh as she traced circles on Stella’s jeans with her fingernail. “It’s on the bathroom counter. Freshen up if you need to and bring back the present so I can watch you open it.”

Stella’s mouth opened in amusement at Dana’s sudden command and in anticipation of receiving another surprise. “So bossy,” she ravished. She kissed Dana once more before heading towards the bathroom. “I think I like it.”

Stella cleaned herself up and exited the bathroom with a small black box in her grasp. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and removed the black ribbon that tied the box together. Inside was a long, red line of material made out of silk.

“Oh fuck,” moaned Stella feverishly. She took out her gift and threw its box on the floor.

Dana relaxed back against the bed, breasts heaving in excitement as she raised her arms above her head and crossed them on top of her pillow. “Tie me up, Stella,” she pleaded with a hiss. “Tie me up and show me how much you love me.”

Stella couldn’t compose herself at the sight in front of her: Dana on her back dressed in lingerie, her pink nipples peeking through the fabric, her legs spread in wanting desire and her arms sprawled above her, waiting for Stella to tie her up and make sweet love to her.

“Oh god, Dana.” She jumped knees first onto the bed and straddled Dana’s body beneath her, squeezing her between her thighs. She wrapped the red restraint around and began to tie her wrists in a handcuff knot into the bed frame.

Dana hissed and winced as her wrists were tied together but she begged Stella to keep going.

“Remember our rule, Dana?” Stella asked as she finished her knot and sat back on top of Dana’s waist to look at her handiwork. She lifted her negligee and kissed Dana’s stomach then looked her in the eyes.

“I remember,” Dana nodded. “It’s not too tight. I’ll tell you to stop if I feel uncomfortable.”

Stella nodded in agreement back to her. “Good girl.” She slipped her index finger into Dana’s mouth and trailed its wetness down Dana’s chin, to her chest, down her abdomen and slipped it past the fabric between her legs. “Let’s get started then.”

* * *

**June 17, 1990 - 4:58 pm**

“Okay, okay. I know you’re getting restless. It’s your turn to surprise me. Go ahead,” Dana said, watching Stella tap her fingers anxiously against her knee.

Stella sat up and cleared away the remnants of their room service lunch from their bed; the burgers and fries Dana had ordered. “Yeah?” she asked. She kissed Dana’s forehead and hopped off the bed, still naked, making her way into the bathroom, and disappeared behind the cracked door.

“Yeah,” Dana echoed. “I got the first half of the day for my surprise for you and now you get the second half. We’ve had sex and lunch and watched our movie while cuddling on this bed. Now it’s your turn. That was the plan, correct?”

“Correct.”

Dana pulled on a robe and joined Stella in the bathroom. Hot steamy air hit her skin as she walked in and closed the door completely behind her. “Are you going to give me any hints as to what we’re doing?”

“No hints,” Stella answered from behind the glass shower door. “But I will be very disappointed if you don’t join me in here.”

She giggled at Stella’s words. “If I do, you aren’t going to try any funny business are you?” Dana asked, already ridding herself of her robe. She pulled the shower door open and was greeted by the smiling face of her girlfriend, dripping wet in the spraying water.

Stella grabbed her hand and assisted her in the shower. She backed Dana up against the wall and grabbed her ass fully with both hands. “Of course I am.”

* * *

**June 17, 1990 - 6:46 pm**

“Don’t get dressed.”

“What? Why?” Dana asked in confusion.

“Look in the bag I brought with me,” Stella commanded. She finished circling pink blush to her cheekbones and joined Dana in the bedroom where a white box was now sitting on the bed. “Open it.”

Dana did as she was told and her eyes lit aglow. “Stella … wow.” She grabbed the dress out from the rectangular box.

“Put it on,” Stella said. She peeled Dana’s robe off languidly. “And don’t wear anything underneath.” 

Dana slipped into the sparkly auburn dress that matched her hair. It formed to her body and hugged her every curve. Dana placed her arms through the tiny spaghetti straps and turned around to show Stella. “It’s gorgeous, Stella. Wow. Thank you,” she uttered, admiring her dress’s gleaming reflection through Stella’s eyes.

Stella’s jaw dropped. She knew the dress looked ravishing and that Dana would look even better inside of it but she would never get tired of how her beauty encaptivated her. “God … you look fucking amazing.” Her eyes looked at her partner up and down. She motioned for Dana to spin around and admired every part of her body. “I have one more gift.”

“No this is too much, Stella -,”

“Dana, you sold the stereo in your car to buy me those shoes. So be quiet. Besides, this might be more enjoyable for me than it is for you.”

Dana rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile before raising her eyebrow, intrigued. “Fine.”

Stella reached into her large, black leather bag and retrieved a small pouch from the inside pocket and opened it.

“Is that what I think it is? Stella no -,” Dana began but was cut off again by Stella as she bent down and lifted Dana’s dress around her hips. “Stella I cannot wear that in public. _Vibrating underwear_?_!_”

Kneeling at Dana’s feet Stella stopped her movements and looked up with a grin. “Do I have to say please?”

“Not in _public_,” she admonished.

Stella marked the inside of her thighs with lipstick as she kissed her way up to Dana’s heat. “Please,” she begged, planting more kisses. “For me.” She heard Dana suck in a harsh breath at the closeness of her mouth and then felt her body relax, sighing in quick defeat.

This was so unlike her but somehow she wanted to agree, to be fearless and follow what Stella was asking of her. “Okay,” she sighed again. She tucked a piece of blonde wavy hair behind Stella’s ear. “But only because I trust you.”

Stella hummed with delight. She was expecting Dana to put up more of a fight. She knew she’d cave in eventually out of curiosity but this was making her even more exhilarated. She kissed her once more, leaving trails of pink, and helped Dana into her new pair of underwear.

“Let’s try out the settings before we leave,” Stella stated, taking a remote control out of the pouch as Dana smoothed her dress back down. She pushed the button for the lowest setting. “How does that feel?”

“Oh. Um. Good. That feels good.” Dana closed her eyes and used the frame of the bed for stability as she suddenly began to feel a pleasurable sensation between her legs.

Stella turned it up even higher. “And now?”

“Ohhh,” Dana moaned. Her nails began to dig into the frame.

“And you argued with me over wearing this. Hmmm,” Stella laughed. She pressed the button for the highest setting and watched.

The new piece of toy started buzzing quietly against Dana’s clit. “Fuck! … Stella!” 

Suddenly the vibrating stopped. Stella packed the remote away into her purse and walked toward her luggage as if nothing happened.

“Jesus I was going to come,” Dana whispered with a raspy breath.

“Mmm. Not yet,” Stella replied. “I’m going to make you wait.” She pulled out a garment bag and held it up to Dana. “Did you pack this for me?” Inside was her favorite black dress. The one Dana always wore for her on their special night. She raised an eyebrow at her in question.

Dana loosened her grip around the frame and sat down on the bed, thinking about how Stella was going to tease her all night. She then cleared her throat to answer Stella’s question with a smile. “I did. I wanted to be the one to take it off of you this time.”

* * *

**June 17, 1990 - 7:33 pm**

A tingling feeling between the folds of her sex brought Dana out of the trance she was in sitting in the passenger’s seat of her car, watching the city approach as Stella drove them to their destination.

“Stellaaaa,” she moaned, gripping her thighs in surprise and throwing her head back against the seat as Stella glanced in her direction.

She left the vibrator on the lowest setting for only thirty seconds before turning it off and setting the remote back on her lap, all without taking her eyes off the road.

Dana groaned and returned her sights back to the view of the city, not giving Stella the satisfaction of her begging in protest.

Ten minutes later they had arrived and Dana still hadn’t unclenched her hands from her legs.

“Relax, love,” Stella laughed again. “Come on.”

The air was humid and warm as the city busily bumbled around them. The lights dazzled through the darkening sky as they made their way down the sidewalk between the large buildings. Stella grabbed Dana’s hand and Dana let her, and she lead the two of them into one of the towering, bright buildings. 

They spoke no words, only walked through the door and down a dimly lit hallway. Dana squeezed Stella’s hand, silently telling her how excited and nervous she was for their next endeavor. Stella squeezed back.

“Reservation under Gibson,” Stella spoke as they stopped in front of a tall brunette woman. 

The hostess nodded and lead them to a more quiet and secluded table in the back of the restaurant, to which Dana was utterly grateful. They were quickly brought water and a basket of bread. Stella ordered a bottle of red wine and both of them ordered two different plates of pasta to share.

“Are you nervous?” Stella asked as their waiter left their table with their orders scribbled in his notepad.

Dana sipped her water casually and replied with a semi-confident “no.”

“You’re a bad liar, you know that?” Stella returned with a smirk.

Dana rolled her eyes and mirrored Stella’s smirk on her own face. “I believe you’ve told me that before. And fine. I’m anxious.”

“Good anxious or bad anxious?” Stella asked, taking a long drink of her own water.

She was nervous of course, but something about Stella being in control always turned her on in the best way. She knew she should be more apprehensive, but Dana was beginning to become aroused by the idea of Stella controlling her to climax in a crowded restaurant; the thrill of the unknown. 

“Good anxious,” she answered.

* * *

**June 17, 1990 - 8:25 pm**

The two women sipped their wine and began devouring their pasta, each remembering how starving they suddenly were after almost a full day filled with sex. 

Their conversation was light, how they always kept it, never talking about the future ahead that scared them or the events that scarred their pasts. They talked about Dana’s upcoming internship, though, and when Dana suddenly glanced down at her food with a frown, Stella asked her what was wrong.

“It’s nothing, really. Let’s eat, okay?” Dana replied. She didn’t want to talk about that today. She wanted to be free of all dispositions tonight and focus on just Stella.

Willing to save the conversation for another day, as was her M.O., Stella nodded and changed the subject. “How’s your food, then, love?” She secretly slipped the remote from her bag and put it in her lap. Whatever was suddenly bothering Dana, she wanted to free her mind of it.

Dana abruptly began to feel the warm tingling vibration again between her legs. She swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing on with a loud, big gulp. She cleared her throat. “Um … mmm. It’s great.”

“How great?” Stella asked, turning up the intensity as she watched her girlfriend from across the table.

She sat there for a moment, hands clenched underneath the table as Stella began to build up her orgasm from five feet away. The orgasm that she had been eagerly waiting for since Stella had slipped her new panties on and teased her with back at their hotel room. Dana’s jaw clenched as the sensation became more copious. 

She locked eyes with Stella. “Amazingly great,” she managed to breathe out.

“May I refill your waters?” Their waiter swiftly interrupted their silent game as he stood in front of their table with a plastered smile he seemed to always wear.

“Yes, I would like one. Thank you,” Stella told him. “What about you, Dana?”

Both Stella and their waiter glanced over at Dana who was shifting slightly in her seat with her jaw still clenched.

Under the table, Stella turned the vibrator up to the highest setting.

“Oh!” Dana hollered. Her knee bumped against the bottom of the table in response and she grabbed the tablecloth tightly in her fist. “Yes, uh,” she answered, trying to compose herself, but feeling her stomach tighten and a heat flush her skin. “Please.” Her last word came out in a way she’d never uttered in public before.

The waiter filled up their glasses and gave Dana an eerie look before retreating hastily to give them whatever privacy they needed.

“I… Fuck… Hate. You,” Dana whispered to Stella between each breath. Her eyes were shut tight as she began to feel herself right on the brink.

“Mmm you love me,” Stella hummed. She took a swig of her wine and continued eating her dinner. Her eyes never left Dana’s writhing body.

Dana tried to whisper but it came out a little louder than she expected. “Stella. Shit…” She tilted her body forward to get closer to Stella’s ear but in return, the vibrator became trapped between the edge of the chair and her clit, increasing the sensation. She squeezed her eyes even tighter and hoped to God that no one was watching.

She knew her own words would push her over the edge so Stella moved in to decrease the space between them. “This is incredibly hot,” she uttered quietly. “You’re making me so wet right now just watching you.”

“Fuck,” Dana spat as Stella’s words did indeed push her over the edge. She slammed her fist against the table and felt herself melt into the pleasure of her climax, her body tingling from head to toe. She shuddered and then tried to relax back into her seat, feeling the vibrations come to a halt. Finally, as her body began to settle down, her eyes flashed open and she looked around the room bashfully.

“It’s okay, love. Look at me .” Stella urged, taking Dana’s hand into her own.

Dana let out a long breath and looked at Stella. She couldn’t talk so she just stared at her.

“Are you alright?” Stella’s words were concerned though she let out a fragment of a soothing laugh.

“I can’t believe I just let you do th - ”

“Alright folks, can I interest you in a dessert menu?” Their waiter once again interjected as he walked up to their table.

Dana shot him a look of annoyance.

“I think Dana, here, is satisfied enough. We’ll just take the check.” She winked at Dana and paid for their meal.

* * *

**June 17, 1990 - 10:11 pm**

Her thumb trailed patterns of fire above her skin as Stella held Dana’s hand and stroked her thumb lovingly against it. The sun was gone, the illuminating city lights too. Just the small flash of yellow here and there as they made their way back to the hotel.

Stella put the car in park and walked over to open Dana’s door. She tangled her fingers back into hers and let their hands intertwine as they made their way through the lobby.

With the ‘up’ button aglow and the sound of the elevator descending towards them, Dana dropped her head and rested it on Stella’s shoulder. Stella let go of her hand and tightened it on the curve of her waist, pulling her in, bodies hip to hip.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, they separated and made their way in as a large crowd made its way out. Another ding - the doors closed - and they were the only ones inside.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Dana used her body as leverage and pushed Stella against one of the four walls that surrounded them. Her hands grabbed Stella’s waist and her hips thrust forward to pin Stella back. She separated her legs and let one of Stella’s in between them. She could feel the heat of her core radiating off of Stella’s bare thigh. Their lips met and then their tongues; wet and wanting, as if it were the first time.

Stella’s hands were on the back of Dana’s neck, drawing her closer as she drank in every part of her mouth with fervor. She then dropped an arm, languidly stroking her fingers down Dana’s back, and grabbed her ass as she angled her own hips forward, crashing their pubic bones together in a desirous heat.

Dana opened her mouth and moaned and Stella took the opportunity to suck on her bottom lip.

The bell sounded again, suddenly pulling them out of their trance, and the doors opened to their floor. Stella returned her hand to Dana’s and lead her towards their room in a haste.

“Take off the dress,” Stella demanded once they were both inside their hotel room.

Dana’s hands unzipped the back of Stella’s (her) dress. She dug her teeth into Stella’s shoulder and slid it all the way down to the floor, leaving her completely naked, her peachy skin glowing in the darkness as the moonlight reflected off of her. 

“How many times are we going to have sex today?”

Stella stepped out of her dress and pushed Dana onto the bed. “Not enough.” She peeled off Dana’s shoes one by one and pulled her dress down, throwing it onto the floor delicately. “I’ll never be able to get enough of you.” She bent down to unfasten one of her shoes and suddenly stopped as she heard Dana speak.

“Leave them on,” she commanded.

Stella arched her eyebrow and stood back up. “God, you never cease to amaze me, Dana Scully.” She made her way onto the bed, lying next to her partner who was shedding herself of her new panties.

“And you love me for it,” Dana replied. 

She grabbed Stella’s face and returned her lips to hers before reaching her other hand down to tease between Stella’s wet lips. She slipped one finger into her and then another, eager to make up for and punish her for her stunt at the restaurant.

Stella mimicked Dana’s movements and let out a loud moan. “Mmm, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like ALL I do is write smut so I left a little more to the imagination this time. If you enjoy the smut, let me know in the comments and I will not hesitate to write more.


	12. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is coming. 
> 
> This chapter was really hard to write and I don't know if it's completely how I want it, but here goes...
> 
> I was originally writing this as canon with Scully and Stella following their original written stories but I changed my mind to make this a better fit for Stella and Scully to be together.
> 
> So now this will head completely into an AU.

The chill of the air spread harsh goosebumps across Dana’s skin. She tightened her robe and crossed her arms below her breasts to try to keep her warmth from spilling. Rumbling clouds danced overhead as the sky, darkened with a heavy summer storm, cast a shadowy veil over her being. A flash of lightning lit up the night followed by a thunderous roar. She looked back through the glass door that separated her from the women who somehow still slept soundly in their bed. And as she stood outside on their tiny second-floor balcony, barely covered from the cascade of down pouring rain, Dana Scully lost herself in the confusing, tangled thoughts that swelled in her brain.

Needing an escape from those thoughts, she bent down and plucked out a small white package that had been hiding behind a pot in the corner of their patio; her one and only secret. It wasn’t like her to keep things hidden from Stella, not at all. But her once self-disciplined and principled self had slowly been molding into someone new, someone she didn’t quite recognize - someone she couldn’t keep away, and she was scared.

She smiled a half-smile, and was grateful for the distracting thought, as she remembered back to when she’d suggested to Stella they buy some form of shrubbery to decorate their patio with. Stella had laughed and picked out a coleus plant, saying that the bright leaves reminded her of her girlfriend’s fiery hair, and as she put it in their basket, she told Dana she’d give them both three weeks before they realized they had killed the thing. 

It had been six weeks since they had displayed their little green pot with crimson leaves.

Dana stepped towards the railing and rested her body against it, exhausted. She fingered the little white package in her hand and hesitated a moment before taking out one of the thin cigarettes and pulling a lighter from the pocket of her robe. She lit the tip and inhaled a long drag before blowing a puff of smoke out into the crisp, swirling air. She took in another deep breath of nicotine and then one more before peering back through the glass to make sure she wasn’t being watched. Stella’s lemon-yellow hair was still arranged in a veil of loose curls atop her pillow, so Dana set her sights back to the gloomy sky and returned the cigarette between her lips.

Her thoughts continued to be as cloudy as the atmosphere as dozens of memories and plans for her future crossed her mind at once. She thought about the aching, empty feeling in her stomach as her impending medical internship flashed in her brain over and over. She thought that a career in medicine, where her knowledge of science and her longing to help those in need, would be put to good use. But ever since her last semester of med school, she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming tug from an unknown source, telling her that she was needed elsewhere. That she was making a huge mistake.

She couldn’t explain it. She couldn’t even fully comprehend it. So Dana hadn’t ever told Stella about her doubts. They lingered in the back of her brain and flooded to the surface every once in a while. She was so sick of feeling this way; confused and lost.

That’s why she stood alone in the chilly air in the middle of the night, seeking comfort in the one vice she’d sporadically had since a young age when she’d sneak out of the house and smoke stolen cigarettes while her family slept soundly in bed. It was the only thing she’d done in her life, besides sleeping with Stella, and her affair with her professor, that went against her religion. But ever since her dalliance of rebellion in high school - one that only lasted a few weeks and never really got her into much trouble - and that first cigarette touched her lips, she had summoned a meager dependence that would take years to fully break.

One last, long drag was taken and one last gust of smoke was puffed out into the air as the glass door clicked and then moved against its hinges.

“Dana?” came a quiet voice, and Dana whipped herself around, feeling more guilty now than she already had been.

She flicked the butt onto the concrete and watched as the rain sizzled the light out of it. She didn’t say anything.

Stella moved into Dana’s arms and hugged her with endearment. “I thought you said gave those up a long time ago,” she said, with a small pang of curiosity and gloom in her voice as she held her tighter, worried.

“Shit, I know. I’m sorry,” Dana answered. She really was sorry. Not just for picking up the habit again in the two times she had lit up a cigarette since moving in with Stella. But also for the fact that she thought she had to keep it hidden from her. From the one person whom she should be able to bear all of herself with, the good and the bad.

Stella let out a small breath through her nose and pulled away to kiss Dana on the forehead. “You don’t have to be sorry, okay? But I can tell that something is wrong.” She looked at her with concerned eyes. She knew the only reason Dana would be out in the cold, smoking a cigarette in hiding, was because something was eating away at her.

Dana looked at her slipper covered feet as she cleared her throat and slicked her tongue nervously between her lips. “I just - ” she started but she didn’t know where to begin. “I’ve just been thinking … and, well, the future is… stressful and terrifying.” She shook her head and finally made eye contact with Stella whose eyes became filled with an urgent look of pain.

“About us?” Stella asked, a hitch in her voice.

“No! No of course not,” Dana let out quickly. “This isn’t about us at all. You’re the only thing I’m certain of right now. I love you. I’ll always be certain of that.” She grabbed Stella’s hands in her own and kissed the top of her knuckles.

Stella let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. She nodded her head and looked at her own feet, only covered in thin socks. She couldn’t admit how terrified Dana had just made her feel.

Dana pulled her girlfriend back in gently and wrapped her arms around her waist to hold her again. “It’s not about us, okay? This journey we started… you and I… It’s been terrifying and wonderful and I wouldn’t change it for anything. You know that right?” Her lips kissed Stella’s rose-smelling hair and she waited for her reply.

“I do,” Stella uttered. Her arms around Dana’s shoulders tightened. “But I know that something has been weighing heavily on your mind. How can I help you?” She shook her head and mimicked Dana’s action by planting a kiss onto her auburn locks. “I don’t know how to help you.” This new state of Dana was unknown to her. The person in front of her was setting her nerves aflame.

She let go of Stella and locked eyes again with her shades of blue darkened by the stormy night sky. She could see Stella shivering in the cold and goosebumps creep up against her flesh. “Can we talk about this later? It’s chilly and late.”

She needed an out.

Stella nodded and opened the door to lead them back inside before closing it behind her. Dana didn’t say a word as she walked into the bathroom and Stella stood by the glass for a moment before slipping back into bed. Her mind was racing.

The sound of water running echoed through their apartment as Dana brushed her teeth. She turned out the light and shed herself of her smoke-filled clothing. She slipped into bed and hummed in approval as her naked frame made contact with the warm sheets heated by Stella’s body. She was side-stepping, avoiding, and she knew it.

Stella’s eyes searched for Dana’s in the darkness as a bolt of lightning struck and lit up the sky. She knew from personal experience that when someone wasn’t ready to share their innermost thoughts, they wouldn’t. She yearned to help Dana through whatever was flooding her brain with uneasiness but she knew not to overstep and push her if she wasn’t ready.

Another flash of light danced through the room and in that split second, Stella saw Dana move towards her and felt her naked body melt onto hers. Dana nudged her gently and pushed Stella back flat against the mattress. Her hands caressed down Stella’s neck and across her breasts and felt her nipples hardened beneath the thin fabric of her pajama top.

“Dana,” Stella uttered as her breathing began to speed up.

A third crack of lightning spewed and lit up Dana’s ivory, freckled skin beneath its flash. Her breasts rest perkily on her chest and began to rise and fall even faster than Stella’s did.

Stella grabbed Dana’s naked waist and massaged the muscles beneath her abdomen with her thumbs. She flicked one of them against the loop that pierced Dana’s navel and closed her eyes quickly to try to keep her mind on track. 

“Dana,” she whispered again, pleading. 

Stella wanted to talk with her. To help her through whatever she was going through even if Dana could only admit a few words. It was easier for Stella to converse about things that didn’t involve her own personal demons and she needed so badly to help her, to make her feel better. But as soon as another flash of lightning hit and Stella saw Dana’s mound of auburn curls begin to rub against her body, Stella’s train of thought took a sudden halt.

“I need you.” Dana’s voice was soft and pleading.

Stella knew it was more than a physical need that Dana was craving, yearning for, and she knew, as well as Dana did, that she couldn’t say no to her. She reached up and stitched her fingers through Dana’s hair, pulling her lips onto hers as she kissed her lovingly and then with elicit passion.

Dana invaded Stella’s mouth with her tongue and Stella fought back by nudging her off to the side and climbing on top of Dana’s body, pushing her back into the bed. She looped her blonde hair around her index finger to keep it out of her face and she moved her lips and tongue from Dana’s mouth down to her sternum. She sucked each tender nipple into her mouth and Dana arched her back while moaning in favor, but only for a moment.

“Stella…” Dana let out with a delicate tone of warning in her voice.

Stella knew what she meant. What she needed. Dana didn’t want to make love tonight. She wanted Stella to fuck her. To help distract her mind from whatever it was that was tearing her apart at that moment. It was something they did sometimes. Something that Stella had taught her; some form of coping mechanism that didn’t ever really help but one that felt good in the moment. Dana wasn’t asking Stella to be tender and loving. She was asking her to get right to the point and make her come to help ease her pain.

“Okay,” Stella whispered, surrendering. She had been hurting and needing Dana in the same way far too many times to count. So she gave in. It was Dana’s turn this time. “What do you need?” She snuck a finger quickly into Dana’s heat, letting its warmth surround it.

“Oh!” Dana moaned at the sudden sensation. “M-more of that.”

Stella slid in a second finger and felt Dana’s rush of desire coat them as she began to curl. “Like that?” she asked, wanting to give Dana everything she needed.

Dana began to rock her hips slightly with each ministration of Stella’s hand. “Yes,” she hissed.

Stella bit lightly against the skin between Dana’s sex and thigh, which caused Dana to gasp in surprise. She then quickly moved her mouth and teased her tongue between each lip of Dana’s sticky heat before sucking on her clit and lapping it up with great endeavor. Her fingers never stopping their work.

“Oh!” Dana whined, consumed in the distracting pleasure she had pleaded for. “Yes, use your mouth,” she added in demanding encouragement.

Dana suddenly felt a third sensation hit her as Stella snuck her other index finger between the crack of her ass and lubed it up with Dana’s overflowing juices. Stella teased her up and down and Dana bit her bottom lip harshly in anticipation.

While keeping her tongue and her two fingers vigorous in their task to make Dana climax, Stella slowly slipped her wet finger into Dana’s ass. Bit by bit, she steadily let Dana’s tightness take in her finger to the first knuckle, then the second.

“STELLA!” Dana screamed. With three pleasurable sensations being welded into her body at once, she came instantly and she came hard.

She could taste Dana’s fluids on her tongue. Could feel the walls of both of her openings squeezings all three of her fingers as they convulsed around her. “Stella! Stella! Stella!” she could hear Dana yelling and she knew she was doing it all right.

Dana squirmed and shook, moaning and shouting her partner’s name as she floated in the ecstasy of her release. “Fuck. Okay, t-too much!” she suddenly stammered as she snapped back to reality and the sensitivity began to radiate through her more harshly.

Stella slowed her movements and took her time to carefully remove her fingers. She sat up and kissed Dana’s thighs and then lips before walking into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she came back, she grabbed a fresh sheet from their linen closet in the hallway. She patted Dana’s thigh, telling her to get up, and Dana made her own way to the bathroom to clean herself up.

When she returned to her bedroom, Stella had shed the mattress of its soaked sheet and was lying in bed on top of a clean one. Dana climbed into bed and turned to the night sky, away from Stella, and watched as the storm began to settle its fit. A gentle graze of Stella’s nails against her arm made her sigh as Stella was using her touch to try to communicate with her.

A pregnant pause hung in the air.

She took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t want to start my internship next month,” Dana finally admitted to Stella.

“What?” Stella shot up in bed. “What the hell are you talking about?” She meant for her words to be kind but she was now in a state of shock. This couldn’t be what was going on with her. This wasn’t Dana.

Dana sighed and rolled over in bed to face her partner. “I don’t know how to explain it. This feeling. It doesn’t feel right. Like this isn’t how my life is supposed to go. I’m confused and frustrated…” Her voice trailed off, not knowing how to expound further.

Stella took a deep breath of calmness and tried to proceed with love and caution, not knowing how to react or what the hell was going on. “What would you do, then? I don’t think I understand.”

She shook her head and sighed. “I’ve been looking around at careers that could really put my scientific brain to good use. Ones that I really want.” She wanted to be a physician before, and maybe still, but what she was headed into wasn’t _it_. 

Her thoughts scrambled in her brain; months and months of doubts. She still couldn’t quite put into words what she was feeling or thinking. She had talked briefly to her sister Melissa about it a few months back, but admitting it to Stella made it real.

She could feel Stella tensing up more and more beside her.

“Have you already thought of something? Something you’re too afraid to tell me?” Stella’s eyes tried to search for Dana’s in the darkness.

Dana took in another deep breath. “It - I don’t know. I’ve found something that I’m starting to feel really good about. But … I know. It sounds incredibly foolish.” 

Her body was shaking. Maybe it was from the buzz of her cigarette, or maybe she was afraid of telling Stella for a reason; to finally let it all out.

Stella’s nails, being dull and short, somehow managed to pierce through the skin of her thigh as she took her frustration and confusion out on herself. “You can tell me,” she said flatly. She needed to know what she was thinking.

Dana bit her lip and proceeded. “I’ve been contacted by the FBI in their efforts to recruit me as an agent. They’re looking for more women, especially women of science like myself, to join the bureau.” She paused for a second and continued. “And I think I could really establish myself there and make a real difference. I could still be a medical doctor while also working in the field. I know there’s so much I can do in medicine, but what I really want to do more than anything is to be a scientist. I wanted to go to medical school, yes. But I mostly did it because my father wanted me too. And now, with my life how it is, I’m not desperately seeking his approval like I used to.” Dana felt the tightness in her chest suddenly fade as she finally said those words out loud.

The room was silent for a moment as Stella took in each of Dana’s words. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, her voice starting to sound borderline angry, sad, and confused. She wondered how long Dana had kept this from her. Weeks? Months? Years?

“I don’t know,” Dana whispered.

“Are you going to go to Quantico then? We talked about you moving to London with me after your internship…” She shook her head. “You said that this isn’t how your life is supposed to go. Is our whole plan just … nothing anymore?” Stella’s voice cracked in frustration and sadness.

Dana got out of bed and turned her bedside lamp on. “Of course not.” 

Stella sat up in bed. “Eight years, Dana. Eight years I waited for you to finish medical school so you could become a doctor. Eight years I waited, did my best alone in London while you were here in the U.S. Waited… fuck! I’ve never done that for anyone and now you’re asking for me to do it again. Were all those years for nothing?” Stella started to talk louder in frustration. “I’m sorry, Dana I know this decision is difficult for you and you aren’t making it lightly. But what the fuck about me?”

Tears started to spill from Dana’s ducts as Stella’s words sunk in like a knife to her heart. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing would come out.

“Do you expect me to wait while you figure your life out all over again? To move back to London and start my career, the only thing besides you that has made sense to me, and never get to see you again because you are stuck here? Or do you expect me to stay here with you? Damn it. I love you, Dana. But I already moved out here for the summer so you could be close and ready for the start of your internship at the hospital. I’ve done all of this for _you_. Changed entirely for _you_. What can the FBI give you that our plan can’t? That I can’t? I don’t want more change, more waiting. Why are you keeping secrets from me? That’s not what we do.” Her words spilled out like vomit, hastily and uncontrollable.

Dana wiped her tears from her face and folded her arms across her chest, still standing by the edge of the bed. “Stella this is bigger than that. I can’t just start a career feeling this way. Yes, we once talked about me moving to London. But why can’t you just - just stay here with me. We’re already here. With your degrees, you could get a law enforcement job anywhere. Come _with_ me. It’s the simplest choice for both of us. We can stay here in this small apartment and work together and start a family and just be fucking happy together. I know it’s selfish for me to ask you to stay. I never thought I’d be asking this of anyone either- “

“It is selfish,” Stella interrupted her. “You want me to stay and have a_ family_ with you? I had plans, Dana. Plans that I thought you wanted too. You can’t ask me to stay and expect me to bow down and be totally fine with it. That’s not who I am. That’s not who _you_ are. I feel completely taken out of this. Like you have planned the next step of your life without me.” She knew her words were hurting Dana but Dana’s were hurting her too. It was new territory to fight like this and it was wounding her far more than she ever thought it would.

They had spent so much time apart in their lives and even though she knew they’d be separated again as autumn approached, she was feeling left out, heartbroken. Like Dana was keeping secrets and pushing her away, after everything she had given her.

Dana untangled her arms and placed them over her eyes as more tears began to fall. She wiped them away and let her hands fall back to her hips. “And you can’t ask me not to go to Quantico,” she said.

The room fell silent once more.

“I need some time alone to think,” Stella uttered as a tear dropped down her cheek. She grabbed her pillow and walked out of the bedroom before closing the door loudly behind her.

Dana sobbed and ran into her bed, crying into her pillow, trying to take in the last of the warmth left from Stella’s body to comfort her. 

“Fuck!” she whispered loudly to herself.

It took her two hours to fall asleep alone.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of coffee and she peeled her swollen eyes open, having cried herself to sleep that night. On the coffee table, steaming with heat, Dana had left a cup just for her. Just the way she liked it - a sign of a truce. She blew into her piping mug and took a few sips before setting it back down. She grabbed her pillow from the couch and walked cautiously back into the bedroom, not knowing what to expect. 

But if she didn’t make the first real move to fix their relationship, she didn’t think it would heal.

She returned her pillow to her side of the bed and crawled back in. The sheets on her half were cold and she didn’t like the feeling. She drew the covers over her body and snuggled up against Dana, kissed the back of her head and pulled her in close.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I should have been more supportive of your decision. It must have been very hard for you to admit that aloud to yourself and to me.” She nuzzled her nose into the back of Dana’s neck, still wary. “You know I’m no good at this and it’s no excuse but I’m so sorry, Dana.”

Dana grasped Stella’s hand that was squeezing her side and turned to look into Stella’s face, seeing the hurt and guilt in her eyes swirling together in her pools of blue. “It wasn’t just you. I’m sorry too. For keeping secrets and springing this on you suddenly. Without involving you… It wasn’t fair.” She kissed Stella softly, tasting the coffee and sugar on her lips.

That lay tangled in silence, not knowing exactly what to say or even how to feel until Dana broke the quiet.

“We should have talked about our future again. We haven’t talked about it since moving here. In two weeks … all of this is supposed to change again. You are supposed to leave. Go back home to London and start your new job,” she whispered, barely able to get the words out.

Stella sighed and pulled her in tighter. “I know.”

“When we first met, you said you never wanted to get in the way of my career. And I don’t want to get in the way of yours either. We’ve both worked too hard. But when will it end, the waiting, the changes? I don’t want a few months of happiness with you. I want the rest of our lives.” She kissed Stella’s forehead and waited for her reply.

“I - I don’t know. I really don’t know, love,” Stella choked back a sob. “Maybe the universe is telling us that it’s still not our time.”

More tears welled in Dana’s eyes. “I don’t believe in that.”

Stella kissed Dana’s mouth, let her tongue slide over hers. “I don’t want to go. I want to stay in this bubble with you forever. But we can’t, Dana. We’ve been living off of savings and borrowed time. I have a new apartment and a job lined up. I can’t just stay. No matter how badly I want to.” She tried to imagine leaving everything behind, staying with Dana, but in her mind, their lives ended up being filled with resentment for dreams left unfulfilled. “We discussed your coming and living with me in a year. Will you still think about that? I don’t want to give up hope that we can still be together again.”

Her throat clenched up at the finality of Stella’s words. “I can take this job with the FBI, work for a while. I can find another one after that, with you.” She knew she couldn’t pick up and leave this job offer behind and follow Stella to London right away. She had to wait some more. They had to wait some more. For the right time.

“I love you,” Stella uttered, tears streaming down her face as the two of them finally put into words the future they wished could be different.

Dana turned around and let Stella hold her tightly as she let her own tears fall more freely. “I love you too, Stella. Don’t you ever forget it.”

* * *

Two weeks later, it was the day. The day they were dreading for months. The day they knew in the back of their mind was always coming. The day Stella had to leave.

“Can I drive you to the airport?” Dana asked, projecting her voice from the kitchen to the bedroom. She was pouring two mugs of coffee.

Stella folded the last of her belongings and closed her suitcase with a sigh. She rolled all of her bags into the other room and left them beside the counter. “Will it just make things more difficult?”

Dana shook her head, handing Stella her cup and blowing on her own. “I want to be with you. Until the very last second.”

Stella nodded and sipped her coffee, agreeing with Dana’s words. She grabbed her hand and held it as the peacefulness of silence filled their ears and they finished their drinks.

Dana set both mugs, matching in teal color, in the sink and wrapped her arms around Stella’s neck. Stella pulled her in too, snaking her arms around Dana’s waist, never wanting to let go.

A soft sniffle left Dana’s nose, one of guilt and sadness mixed with a dozen other emotions.

“No crying, remember?” Stella whispered, stroking Dana’s hair. “No crying.”

Dana nodded and pulled away, wiping the tears from her face with her fingers. She kissed Stella gently, not wanting to deepen it. Not wanting to make this harder for them. Harder than it already was.

Stella smiled a faint smile, one she always wore when she was hurting deep down but didn’t want to show it. “Come on,” she said. “I can’t miss my flight.”

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and the weather outside was smoldering as if it were mocking them, hurrying them inside to the aid of cool air. The airport was far more barren than they had anticipated for being a Friday, and for that, they were both grateful.

Dana helped Stella check her bags and walked her as far as she could before stopping. Standing in a corner, hand in hand, tears starting to well in their eyes, they communicated together without words, telling each other to stay brave. That they’d see one another again. That time would be only an inconvenience until they could truly be together again - the words they spoke aloud over and over in the week leading to this very moment.

“I don’t - I don’t want you to put your life on hold for me, Stella.” Dana’s voice broke their silence.

“I know,” Stella whispered loudly, bowing her head to look at their adjoining hands. “I don’t want that for you either.”

“But we’ll see each other again. As soon as we can.”

“Right. As soon as we can.” 

They had made it just in time for the intercom above to announce the boarding of Stella’s flight.

Stella pulled a tissue from the pocket of her jeans and dabbed her eyes. “I have to go,” she stated, shaking a little.

Dana nodded, mournful.

The hand that held Dana’s squeezed and then pulled, drawing her body into hers. Stella collided their bodies, trying to melt them both into one, one last time. She cupped Dana’s face with her free hand and kissed her - lips between lips and tongues swirling. They didn’t care who watched. It was loving and warm and filled with hundreds of words that couldn’t be spoken. And when she pulled away, Stella bit her bottom lip to still her emotions.

“I love you, Dana Katherine Scully.”

“I love you too, Stella Renee Gibson. I’ll see you soon.”

______________

The sound of a baby’s lonely cry suddenly pulled her from sleep to wakefulness. She rubbed her eyes and let her brain try to scramble, to focus on where she was… she remembered and she smiled. 

“It’s okay, love. I got him. Go back to sleep,” she whispered, patting Dana’s thigh back down as they both sat up in bed.

“M’kay thanks,” Dana slurred, barely half-awake.

Stella rubbed her sleepy eyes again and walked to the other side of the bed. She carefully picked William up from his bassinet and walked them to the kitchen, softly closing the bedroom door behind her as the baby stirred with hunger. 

“Shhh,” she soothed, rocking the little baby boy in her arms while she heated up a bottle. “It’s okay, love.” She tested the breast milk against the inside of her wrist and wiggled the nipple into William’s mouth.

She walked them into his nursery, the room he wasn’t yet big enough to sleep in through the night by himself, and gently sat in the rocking chair. She cradled him and rocked back and forth as he suckled down his three am feeding. She stroked his little pink cheeks and ran her fingers through the soft bristles of sparse hair on his head, humming a quiet tune she always heard Dana sing him, hoping to soothe him back into a peaceful slumber.

When his bottle was finished and he was finally dozing back to sleep, Stella carefully tossed a burp cloth over her shoulder and propped him up against it, tapping gently against his back until all of the bubbles were out of his belly.

She changed his diaper without waking him and then cautiously placed him back in his bassinet, all wrapped up and warm.

Stella crawled back into bed next to Dana whose soft snores brought her back to earlier, simpler days. And right as she let her eyes close, she drifted off to sleep, happily thinking about how much her life had changed in the last ten years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I snuck in that last little bit at the end because I have been working on Stella/Scully's future for a while and wanted to show all of you wonderful readers that even though there are hard times ahead, Stella and Dana are always going to be there for each other and there will be happy times too. 
> 
> My next chapter will not skip that far ahead, so don't fret. You will get plenty of just Stella and Scully.
> 
> This chapter was originally written in canon with Stella being there for Scully after Mulder leaves, but again, I decided to make this an au all about S/S. Keep reading to find out how William eventually makes his way into their story... eventually.


	13. I Want To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With a smile and her own tears of happiness beginning to fall, Stella rid herself of her own clothes and rested fully on Dana’s body, their naked skin flushed together in tones of ivory and pink. She kissed a trail of affection up Dana’s neck and pressed her lips on both sides of her face. With one last look into her eyes, Stella smiled at the love of her life."

She waited desperate and hopeful by her phone every night for a call she knew would not be made. It was what they had agreed to. To settle into their new lives first - a month, maybe two. Only then could they communicate. It would take away some of the sting they felt from separation.

Dana sighed to herself and walked to her bathroom. She started the water and let her large tub fill, remembering how Stella used to join her in it. She peeled her sweaty, forest-green FBI training uniform from her body and slipped inside, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles. She had been waiting all day for relief. As she settled into the bubbles and sizzling lavender bath salts, she let her mind wander to thoughts of Stella and she smiled, still hopeful as ever.

* * *

Stella stepped out of her shoes and took off her coat, hanging it on a peg in her foyer. She unbuttoned her new uniform and walked to the fridge, pouring herself a tall glass of wine and grabbing a banana before plopping herself on her couch. It had been a very busy and intense few weeks and her body and mind were beyond exhausted.

Tiredly, she rubbed her aching feet and sipped her wine generously. She rested her head against the back of her couch and sighed, finally letting herself relax after a long day at the gun range and piles and piles of paperwork.

She looked over towards her phone and hesitated for a moment, deciding not to give in to temptation. If Dana could stick to their new plan then so could she.

Before she could even peel open her banana, Stella was dozing off on her couch, her mind spinning with thoughts about the love of her life.

* * *

Though it was painful, it didn’t take long for them to fall into the pattern that was their new lives. Two months after Stella had arrived back in London, Dana finally broke down and had written her a letter. A few days later, Stella gave in and called her. They kept that up every few weeks, checking in to make sure the other was doing okay and to hear their voice. It was always soothing and just what they needed - a little piece of the other.

A lot had changed in that first year. Dana had started at the FBI, Stella at The Met, and they were both thriving the best they could despite being an ocean apart.

It wasn’t their first ‘Us Day’ celebrated alone, but when June seventeenth had arrived, Dana and Stella decided to stay on their respective continents, knowing they both had to go into work the next day. They called each other and talked for a few hours, each ordering pizza and drinking wine and talking about everything and nothing, reminiscing about the year before when Dana had sent Stella on a scavenger hunt to find her, until finally, Dana had bravely asked her a question out of the blue. 

“Stella… may I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Have you… have you been with -” she had started to ask after drinking a glass or two of too much red.

“Have I been with anyone since I left? Do you mean women?” Stella had interjected. They both had been completely honest in sharing about their physical lives since separating. And since they weren’t technically together, they both had been with another man, or a few in Stella’s case, since they broke off their committed relationship.

Dana sighed. She didn’t know if she was ready for Stella’s answer but she needed to know. “Women… I know we talked about not holding each other back but … I just want to know.” Her curiosity always got the better of her.

“Not since you, love,” Stella had answered honestly and Dana let out a breath of relief. She wouldn’t have blamed Stella, of course, but the intimacy of being the only woman she had slept with since meeting her always meant more to Dana than she’d care to admit.

“Me neither, Stella. You’re my one and only.”

Stella cleared her throat and stated, “Why do you ask?”

Dana paused at the question, not knowing how to answer honestly without seeming ridiculous. “I was just - just curious I guess,” she answered.

“No matter where we are and what we’re doing, you do know that at the end of the day, you’re all that I think about.” Stella could sense Dana’s blush through the phone.

“Me too, Stella,” she admitted.

Stella cleared her throat again and started to proceed next with confidence. “Well,” she began, “Seeing as we’re both alone, trying to celebrate a day of love and friendship together though being over three thousand miles apart, why don’t we try to … help one another alleviate some of that loneliness?”

She smirked, knowing full well what Stella was proposing, and stood up slowly to rid herself of her bottoms. Dana then began to unbutton her pajama top and let it open loosely to expose her aching breasts. “I’m listening.”

“Mmm,” Stella hummed with a grin. She could hear Dana’s rustling of clothes and knew she was already willing to play along with her. 

She was only wearing a silky nightgown, so eagerly and excitedly, she lifted the material slightly and smeared her fingers through her wet heat, listening to Dana on the other end as she mirrored her same ministrations, each of them breathing heavily and uttering small moans of pleasure.

“S-Stella,” Dana croaked between forceful breaths as she circled her index finger around the top of her clit. “We haven’t - we haven’t done this in s-so long. God… oh fuck. I’ve missed this.”

At Dana’s words, Stella began to feel a burning radiate through her stomach and begin to flow outwards as her climax began to build up in her body.

“Keep going, baby. Keep - ohh, keep touching yourself,” she moaned. “Tell me exactly what you’re doing.”

Dana threw her head back against her pillow, feeling her own impending release and cried out as she shut her eyes. “I’m - I’m wearing my red pajama top - fuck, unbuttoned all the way down, with no pants on and I’m touching myself. It feels - ahhh, it feels so good,” she replied.

“Oh god,” Stella moaned in favor. “Your tits are out?”

“Mmm y-yes.”

“Touch them for me,” Stella commanded and Dana listened.

“Oh! Okay, I am,” she whined as she used one hand to knead her breast and pinch her nipple roughly between two of her fingers.

“Good. Are you going to come for me?” Stella was on a mission to make them both feel better.

“Yes, Stella,” Dana whined. “But I need you - I need you to tell me what you’re doing, too.”

Stella licked her bottom lip and slowed her fingers, wanting to draw out as much pleasure as she could, wanting to come at the same time as Dana. “I’m wearing that black teddy you bought me and I’m so wet, so wet and fucking myself with my fingers and stroking my clit, picturing you doing the same. And I’m so close, Dana. Oh fuck, so close,” she vibrated.

That was all that she needed to hear before Dana replied, “Stella, me too. I’m gonna come. Come with me pleeease, now.” And just like that, ecstasy shot through every nerve ending in her body.

At the same exact time, Stella’s own climax peaked. “Ohhhh! Jesus fuck,” she yelled, her voice deep and raspy as they rode out their wave together.

The line sung with silent euphoria as the two women panted breathlessly, coming down from their highs.

“God, I miss you,” Dana uttered, still trying to fill her lungs with oxygen.

Stella wiped her sticky fingers on her bedspread and stared up at her ceiling. “You know I feel the same, love.”

The rest of ‘their day’ ended with both of them falling asleep in their beds with their phones nestled between their necks, their heads swimming with newly released endorphins. As long as they still had each other in some way, they would be okay. They could make it.

* * *

_Darkness. There was only darkness._

_Her eyes wouldn’t open. Or maybe they were open. She tried to reach out her hand and wave it in front of her face but she saw nothing. There was no glimmer of peachy skin, no shadow, no light._

_Something was shaking. She suddenly noticed it. Maybe it was her? She tried to remember where she was, how she got here, but her memory was as foggy as it was dark in her surroundings._

_She tried to move, her left foot first, but it was sunken into the ground. Heavy. Unmovable. Like she was planted into it, her feet rooted so far underground that not even a drop of water could reach its depths. Her entire body wasn’t completely immovable, though, she thought. She could move her arms, her mouth. She tried to speak. The sound of screams echoed through her ears and blood trickled down them as the volume pierced her eardrums. Then suddenly, she realized the screams were her own. She threw her hands up to cover her lips and she closed them with haste, unabashedly afraid._

_Just as a trickle of a tear shed it’s way down her cheek in a river of salty despair, a light appeared and shattered the darkness. Her pupils dilated frantically as she tried to adjust to its outstanding glow. She tore her hands from her face, frantic and desperate to call out and be noticed by the slender figure suddenly in her vision._

_“Dana!” she cried. “Dana!” Her voice was anguished but at least it was now her own._

_Her feet began to move, step by step, and she was indebted to whatever force that was allowing her to walk again. “Dana!” she cried out once more. “Dana, it’s Stella! Wait!” But the figure didn’t seem to hear her._

_She watched as the body of Dana Scully grabbed the hand of another. A masculine and large hand that connected to a tall, lean body. The light was too piercing, too bright, and she couldn’t make out their faces but she could tell one of them was Dana. Her fiery red hair was illuminated by the fluorescent glow and she knew she could recognize her body anywhere. But this man, this unknown man with his fingers intertwined with Dana’s, leading her further and further away, into the luminescence, she could not recognize._

_Stella tried to call out but her voice was drowned out by a loud hum that shook her being. She was immobile, planted once again._

_The two figures danced and laughed and conjoined in a passionate embrace, kissing in fervor until suddenly they were sucked up into the light; gone. Gone together._

_There was only darkness again._

A loud inhale of breath broke through her lungs as Stella sat up in bed. Her hands suddenly grasped at her chest as if she had been forced to breathe with no oxygen. Her pulse was racing. When she finally caught her breath, she looked around her room and realized she had only been dreaming. She laid back down onto her bed and tried to relax, to slow her breathing and her heartbeat. But the terror of her nightmare still pumped through her veins.

She sat up and picked up the phone on her nightstand without a second thought and quickly dialed a number. It rang only twice.

“Hello?” The voice questioned, raspy and still filled with sleep.

“I - I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. It’s late,” Stella replied, suddenly realizing what she was doing. It wasn’t odd for her to be calling Dana at a ghastly late hour, but the longer they had been away from each other, the more they had slowly been drifting apart with their busy lives.

“No, no, it’s okay, Stella. What’s wrong?” the voice on the other end of the line soothed.

She took a deep breath in and then out but didn’t yet answer her.

“Stella, please. I’m here. Are you alright?” Dana’s tone was smooth and loving. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Stella finally answered. “Yes.” Her dream was slipping from her memory like quicksand, fading. She suddenly couldn’t remember what had happened but the terror she felt still haunted her. “I’m sorry, I must have woken you.”

She could hear the shifting of blankets as Dana sat up in bed. “Stop that. You know I’m always here,” she protested. “What’s wrong? Was it just the dream or is something causing them?”

Stella sighed again and pulled her knees into her chest. She wrapped her free arm around them and rested her head against her headboard, finally letting go.

“I’ve been working a tough case,” she began. “Six murders. Each of these women being forced from their homes. All victims are in their mid-twenties. And…” she paused. “All women are of short, slender build with red hair.” She was used to seeing all sorts of disgusting and brutal things in her line of work, now. But this particular case was eating her alive. And for good reason.

There was a slight pause filled with silence. “Oh, Stel. I’m so sorry,” Dana returned. “I can see why this has been difficult for you. That’s terrible. And now your nightmares are back?”

“Yes.” She tried to keep her voice from breaking, her emotions suddenly overwhelming her at her emission to the only person she trusted.

“Jesus, Stella. What can I do to help?”

“I just - I could use a friend right now. Is that alright? Can you talk to me? Distract me?” Stella hated the vulnerability in her voice but she was desperate. Desperate for the one person who could help her through anything.

“Of course,” Dana smiled. “I’m always here for you. Do you… hmm. Do you want to hear about my new case? I got reassigned.” She was good at being a distraction.

Stella’s eyes opened in surprise, questioning. “Reassigned? When did this happen?”

Dana turned on her bedside lamp and crossed her legs under her sheets. “Just last week. I got home from Oregon two days ago. I was going to call you about it tomorrow, actually,” she declared, wrapping the phone cord of tight ringlets around her index finger.

“Alright, I’m listening,” Stella said, urging her to proceed.

“I was newly assigned to The X-Files.”

“What? What is ‘The X-Files’?”

“Oh, god, Stella that’s the real question,” Dana laughed. “No, it’s um … we investigate cases involving paranormal phenomena. Cases that can’t yet be solved or even be explained.”

Stella smiled and teased. “You? Dana Katherine Scully? Paranormal phenomena?”

Dana laughed in reply. “I know, I know. It’s crazy… But… it’s also thrilling. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Do you like it?” Stella asked and she was grateful for the distraction and the company of Dana’s voice. Hearing about her new life away from her was hard, but if Dana was happy then so was she.

“I do, actually,” Dana answered honestly. “I mean, I have only been on one case so far but … yes. Yes, I do.”

“Then that’s all that matters, truly. All I want is your happiness. But tell me now, about your new partner.”

“Ah, my new partner. Fox Mulder. Spooky Mulder if his reputation precedes him,” Dana noted.

“Fox? Spooky?” Stella’s eyebrow flew up in humorous questioning. 

She laughed and nodded. “He’s great though, Stella, really. I think you would like him. He’s a little out there but he’s also smart and great at his job, very dedicated. He reminds me a little of you in that aspect.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Dana. I really am. I hope someday to be able to meet this Fox of yours. And see you again, too,” Stella voiced. “I miss you.”

Dana sighed and pulled distractingly at a rogue string on her silky beige pajama set. “I miss you too, Stella.”

A moment of quiet anticipation hung on the line.

“I have something that might fix that problem,” Stella intervened. “Our schedules here are set pretty far in advance so we have a conference in D.C. arranged at the beginning of next year. I was just told about it today. I know it’s almost a year away and I hate to be away from you for that long without planning to see you in between but…seeing as we’re both incredibly busy… I think it would be an opportune time to meet up again,” she stopped, waiting for her reaction.

“Stella are you serious? When? When is it?” Dana hopped up on her knees and pulled her day planner out of the drawer of her nightstand. She was still hopeful.

Stella answered. “February twenty-second to the twenty-fourth.”

“Stella that’s - “

“Your birthday, I know,” Stella smiled.

Dana beamed and said the only thing she could as her mind raced with excitement. “I hope you can make it, Stel. Truly. It would make me so happy. It does seem like forever away but we can make it, right?”

“Me too, love, and I think we can,” Stella replied back. She yawned and looked at her alarm clock, suddenly feeling the weight of the evening. “I’m sorry to keep you up. I know it’s been a bit since we’ve talked and I could keep chatting for hours but you need sleep. We both do. Can I call you in a few days, tomorrow even? I’ve missed your voice, Dana.”

She mimicked Stella’s yawn and laid back down against her pillow. “Please do. I’d really like that,” she answered. “And Stella?”

“Hmm?”

“I - I still love you.”

“I know that, love. Me too.”

* * *

It had been too long, the longest they had gone without seeing each other, and they each ached so deeply to touch the other, to embrace and envelop themselves in the other’s warmth; to feel safe, home, free.

In a few short hours, Stella Gibson would be on a flight to Washington D.C. It was supposed to be an international work trip. One that would consist of several conferences with keynote speakers and training seminars, but her mind was elsewhere. It was on Dana. Of course, she’d attend every presentation and tactical skill assessment that she could, it was her obligation to attend after all, but what she wanted most out of her trip was to see her again.

Stella packed the rest of her carry-on and finished getting ready. She donned her pointed black heels and matching dress and topped her outfit off with a dark blazer; chic but professional. She zipped her luggage and lifted it from the bed, rolling it against the hard floor of her loft, and left it next to her front door. She checked the thermostat and made sure it was turned down and grabbed her keys to leave, placing the junk mail in her foyer in the bin on her way out. Grabbing her suitcase with a lock of her key and a strut to the elevator, she was off on her next adventure.

Her flight was excruciatingly long and seemed to last for days, but when the wheels of the plane touched down, finally in the place she so longed to be in, Stella let out a breath of relief. She collected her baggage and just as she was heading out of her gate, a surprisingly familiar face appeared waiting for her, her red hair glimmering in the afternoon sun, hanging loosely to her collarbone and curling up to her chin. She was holding a sign that read ‘Detective Constable Stella Gibson’ and her face lit up with a smile. It was more beautiful than she had ever remembered.

Her feet practically ran as her heels clicked against the linoleum floor of the airport, her mind in utter shock at the sight of her. Dana matched her strides, tapping her own thick heels of her boots into the ground to lessen their distance. When they met, their arms shook everything from their grasps and they entangled themselves in a hug that was worth hundreds of days of loneliness.

It was almost too hard to breathe, too hard to think. The sheer bliss that filled their souls was spilling over, bubbling tranquility onto every surface of their beings. When they parted, their eyes locked, pools of blue to pools of blue, and in that moment, the world seemed to stand still, as if to give them their minute of reunited euphoria.

Dana lifted both of her hands and ran them through Stella’s hair, noting the difference in length; the few inches of missing honey waves. And without a care of who was watching, she drew Stella in closer and kissed her like it was the first time; quick and sweet, but this time, full of boundless love. 

“I missed you so much,” she breathed, finally pulling her mouth from Stella’s.

Stella’s eyes were still closed as if the woman in front of her was just a heavenly dream. “I missed you, too. More than I thought was imaginable.” When she finally opened her lids, she smiled and swore she’d never let Dana out of her sight again.

Dana wove her fingers into Stella’s and tugged lightly. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s head somewhere with a little more privacy and a little more quiet. I’ll take you back to my place to unwind before you settle into your hotel room.”

Stella nodded, emphasizing on Dana’s choice of the word ‘unwind’ and followed. God, she’d follow her anywhere.

* * *

They let silence engulf the air in the car as Dana drove them to her apartment. After two years of being able to communicate through phone calls, emails and letters, they didn’t have much new information to share with the other. Everything that had been going on in their day to day lives had been shared through those channels whenever they got a chance. So they enjoyed the company and the skin to skin contact as they made their way to Dana’s new home, holding hands that intertwined in Dana’s lap, with Stella’s head resting on her shoulder. Content and blissful.

As her Annapolis apartment came into view, Dana pulled her car up to the side of the curb and put it in park. She glanced over at the woman sitting next to her and noticed Stella’s breathing was heavy and rhythmic. Smiling to herself at Stella’s comfort in her, she gently nudged a strand of her blonde hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before kissing Stella’s forehead and caressing her face with her fingers. “We’re here, Stel. It’s time to wake up.”

She mumbled a questioning statement and looked up to see Dana in front of her and her eyes slowly opened. “Here already?”

Dana smiled at the innocent-looking Stella, all sweet and barely awake, her hair slightly a mess and her eyes pink from exhaustion. She wiped her thumb at the corner of Stella’s mouth and removed a little patch of drool that had been collecting there. “We’re here,” she answered. “Come on. I’ll show you inside and make you some lunch.”

Exiting the car and grabbing her suitcase out of the trunk, Stella followed Dana into her building, her hand finding its way back into hers, and rode the elevator up to the floor number three and stopping at door number 35.

“This is it,” Dana stated. She removed her keys from her pocket and opened the front door. “You can just set that anywhere,” she gestured to Stella’s bag, and they both made their way inside towards the kitchen.

“This is nice,” Stella said, looking around.

“Thanks. Would you like some tea? Food?”

“I’d love some, thank you.” Stella took a seat at Dana’s kitchen table while she made them tea and bacon, lettuce, tomato sandwiches. She forgot how much she loved Dana doing this for her.

They ate their sandwiches and sipped their tea, talking about Stella’s flight and what her schedule was for the next few days. Stella told her she had a few hours before she had to be at her first presentational meeting and Dana hummed, grabbing her hand lightly and drawing her in for a kiss.

When they were finished, Dana showed her the rest of her apartment, ending the tour in her bedroom. They shed their shoes and made their way into Dana’s bed, loving the familiarity of laying in bed together once again. When they were cozy and warm under the covers (the same ones they shared together a few years before). Stella stroked her nails against Dana’s skin and they both smiled at the familiar touch.

“I missed this,” Stella uttered, her fingers still raking warm flames against Dana’s flesh.

“Me too,” she smiled.

Stella then grabbed Dana’s arm lightly and pulled her closer so they were lying down face to face, breath to breath. She kissed her tenderly and stroked her red locks until her movements became more fervent.

Wrapping her arm around Stella’s back, Dana pressed her hand into Stella’s spine, clashing their pubic bones together.

Stella pulled away suddenly to catch her breath. “Wait,” she requested. “I know your birthday isn’t until tomorrow but I have a gift for you. Can I show you? I don’t think it should wait.” Her voice was shaking and Dana noticed right away that she was nervous and antsy to show her.

“Of course.” She removed her hand from Stella’s body and sat up, eager to see Stella’s surprise.

She peeled the blankets from her body and almost sprinted into the next room. When Stella came back, she plopped back down on the bed and handed Dana a manila envelope.

“What’s this?” Dana asked, curiosity springing through her brain.

“Just open it,” Stella urged. There was excitement and nervousness that fluttered in her eyes.

Dana’s hands made quick movement to open the packaging and pulled out a few pieces of white paper from inside. Her eyes scanned the pages as she read them to herself and suddenly, like the words leaped from the pages and shook her being, Dana shot up and looked at Stella. “You - what? You did this? Just for me? Stella I - I - “ she couldn’t finish her sentence. Her hands were shaking and tears began to suddenly fall from her cheeks.

Stella wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. “I did this for _us_. I love you, Dana and I can’t spend the rest of my life waiting for our timing to be right.” She kissed her again, this time with passion and a love that could never be expressed, even through thousands of words against paper. But the ones that Dana now held in her hand, those were as close to summing up Stella’s love for her. “I put my transfer in a few months ago after the trial for that case ended. The ones where the victims looked just like you. I couldn’t ever imagine you being taken away from me like that. I need you with me, always and forever. These papers state that I have a job waiting for me here if I want to take it. And I want to take it.”

Tears began flowing more freely at Stella’s bold expression. She grabbed her blazer and pulled her back in, kissing her again in the same manner. She couldn’t produce words, her mind was numb. Dana couldn’t comprehend that Stella was willing to move back to the U.S. for her, for them. She wanted to thank her, to tell her that this was the greatest gift imaginable.

Stella reciprocated the flow of affection and tugged Dana’s shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor. She unclasped Dana’s bra and pushed her back down against the bed to remove her bottoms. 

“Is that a yes?” she asked, adding Dana’s pants and underwear to the growing pile of material on the floor.

Lying completely naked and exposed on her bed, Dana looked up at her through gleaming, hooded eyes and fell even more in love with Stella than she ever had before, something she never knew could happen. She bit her bottom lip to stop more tears from draining and nodded her head. 

“Yes, Stella,” her voice cracked. “There’s nothing I want more.”

With a smile and her own tears of happiness beginning to fall, Stella rid herself of her own clothes and rested fully on Dana’s body, their naked skin flushed together in tones of ivory and pink. She kissed a trail of affection up Dana’s neck and pressed her lips on both sides of her face. With one last look into her eyes, Stella smiled at the love of her life.

“Then stay here I shall.”


	14. The Year of Twenty-Nine and Their True Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of where we left off - with Stella telling Dana she wants to stay with her permanently in Maryland. 
> 
> We see a new beginning of their relationship blossom plus a little bit of Scully's birthday (which will continue in the next chapter).
> 
> Yay for you, reader, this chapter is all fluffy fluff and some smut, as always. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> "They made love together in bed with tears of happiness soaking through Dana’s pillows. It was the best they’d ever felt; physically, mentally, emotionally. Like the words ‘making love’ never had a full and complete definition until that moment. Because for them, though it seemed impossible, they were more in love than they’d ever been before."

"Then stay here I shall..."

The body on top of hers was warm and still - covering her like a blanket of security, easing every ounce of pain and loneliness that she had experienced through the last few years without her. Unmoving still, eyes locked with one another, Dana smiled once more and let her tears begin to flow more freely. Stella reciprocated as her own tears of happiness fell, dripping onto Dana’s cheeks like soft promises of tomorrow. 

Stella had just told her that she wanted to stay. That she wanted to be with her more than anything else. That work, family, life, all of it, would be better conquered together - just the two of them and their boundless connection. It wasn’t a small gesture, not even close to one. The papers Stella had given her meant more to Dana than anything else she could ever receive. Because they signified Stella’s love for her. Her willingness to finally break the last barrier that kept them completely apart. She was telling her that she was ready. 

Stroking Dana’s tears gently with her fingers, caressing her delicate skin and then kissing them away, Stella whispered softly after letting Dana have a few moments to process what was happening; what she was asking of her. “Dana, everything that’s occurred since our last summer together… it - it needed to happen. We both needed time to establish ourselves as individuals. Separately. To figure out what we truly wanted. Of course, I have always known you were the one, Dana - the only one for me. But now that I have had time to start a career - to really establish myself in something I’m passionate about - I now know that I can do it anywhere with no regrets. I can work here, it doesn’t matter anymore. Because there will always be someone to help wherever I go. But you, Dana, you are here. And I don’t want to be anywhere else. Not anymore. Not ever again.” She kissed Dana’s cheeks a few more times. Watched as she closed her eyes and began to sob.

“Oh, Stella!” Dana stitched her fingers in Stella wavy hair and pulled her down, kissing her with so much love she swore she could feel her heart bursting, flaming through every vein in her body and piercing through her every pore, wrapping Stella up in it like a blanket of serenity. 

They tasted each other’s mouths and touched every piece of skin they could; kissed and drank the other in. Until finally, Dana broke away to speak. She wiped away the last of her happy tears and looked into Stella’s eyes. “You’re right, Stel. Everything you said. And I’m ready, too. So ready. You’re the only one for me. I want you here and I never want you to leave again.” She pecked Stella’s tiny nose with her lips. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for being the one to come here. To change your life and stay. For us. I love you so much. So, so much.” 

Stella rolled over onto her back and pulled Dana’s naked body atop her own. She traced her nails over her ivory freckled flesh and watched as goosebumps spread, as her nipples tightened from the contact. “I love you too. For the rest of my life, I will. I’m not going anywhere. Not ever again.”

They made love together in bed with tears of happiness soaking through Dana’s pillows. It was the best they’d ever felt; physically, mentally, emotionally. Like the words ‘making love’ never had a full and complete definition until that moment. Because for them, though it seemed impossible, they were more in love than they’d ever been before. 

Home. Happy. Whole. 

Together. 

* * *

When the alarm clock on Dana’s nightstand read two ‘o clock, Stella groaned and dolefully escaped the warm confines of their tangled sheets. She redressed and grabbed her things while Dana pulled on a thick green sweater and jeans.

“I can drive you to your hotel. Maybe come back and pack a few things while you’re at your conference?” Dana suggested, donning some black boots and her coat. She wanted to make sure Stella was okay with her staying with her. 

Stella smiled as she stepped into her heels. “Of course, love. It’ll only be a few hours. We can have dinner afterward and talk about what you want to do for your birthday.” She grabbed Dana’s hand in her own and squeezed it as Dana led them out the front door. “I have two-three hour seminars tomorrow. One in the morning and one in the afternoon. But besides those, I have the whole rest of the day to spend with you.”

“That sounds wonderful, Stella. I’d love that more than anything.”

* * *

She made her way back inside her apartment, flakes of fresh snow shedding themselves from her coat as she hung it back in place. She packed items in a bag that would last her for a few days away, making sure to grab some pieces of delicate lacy nightwear. 

As she walked past her living room to head back out the door, the afternoon sun began to reflect off of something to her left, catching her eye as it cast sparkling light throughout her apartment. Dana grinned and stepped towards the glow, picking up the item as she did so. She shook it a few times and put it back on her desk near her computer. Watched as glimmering stars fell in bright golden color. It was the snow globe Stella had given her when they spent Christmas together with her family. 

When she left her apartment that Friday afternoon, Dana couldn’t erase the huge smile that lit up her face. They didn’t have to wait any longer. 

  
  


* * * 

Dana used the extra key Stella had given her to unlock the hotel room. Placed the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the knob before closing the door. She left her bag near Stella’s suitcase and pulled out a few things she needed before starting a shower. 

Thirty minutes later, after shaving and cleaning herself from head to toe - even trimming her red curls down to small wisps - Dana dried off and donned her lingerie, oh so ready for Stella to join her again. 

She ordered room service; a bottle of red wine with two side salads and a Margherita pizza to share. She lit a few candles she brought from home and started a hot bubble bath for Stella, waiting eagerly.

* * *

Exhaustion seemed to spread through every cell in her body as she stood and exited the conference room. But once she made it up the elevator to the twelfth floor and saw the sign hanging on the door to her room, her and _ Dana’s  _ room, adrenaline began pumping through her bloodstream, remembering why she was truly here. 

When she stepped inside, the smell of pizza and lavender immediately filled her nose. She noticed the dinner that had been ordered for them and the candles that Dana had lit, but the room was empty. 

She followed the sound of running water into the bathroom where she found her lighting more small candles with a match. Bubbles rose to the surface of the tub and it smelt heavenly, but that wasn’t what caused Stella to gasp and moan the words, “My god,” as they slipped from her mouth. 

Standing barely over five feet tall, Dana was dressed in pure sex appeal. She wore a dark cherry-colored bra that hid nothing beneath its lacy fabric. Her panties were an exact match with a little black bow on each of her hips, the lace barely covering the sparse red underneath. Above her underwear was a matching garter belt that held up two black stockings that wrapped around her thighs. The dark color of her outfit matched the color of her darkened lips and made her ivory skin stand out like frosty snow. 

“Oh my god,” Stella uttered again. This time with a whisper. 

A rosy blush pricked Dana’s cheeks as Stella took in the sight of her. “Do you like it?” She walked slowly towards Stella and bit the nail of her right index finger seductively between her teeth. 

Stella just stood there staring. Like she was frozen with lust. 

Dana slowly removed Stella’s blazer. Watched as Stella kept her eyes locked on her peaking breasts. The blazer made its way to the floor with a plop and Dana moved on to Stella’s dress, letting it pool next to it. She knelt down on the tile floor and lifted each of Stella’s feet to help her out of her heels. 

“Dana.” It was all Stella could muster. 

“I want you in the tub.” She kissed Stella’s lips softly and quickly. “Take off your underwear and get in.” Dana tilted her head towards the bath with a smile. 

Stella nodded and smirked, still not feeling able to yet form words. She shed her undergarments and did what she was asked. She let her body sink into the warmth of the water and relaxed her head back as her eyes closed, humming an approval of relief. “You look - wow. Amazing,” she finally spoke. 

Dana kissed the top of Stella’s forehead in thanks before grabbing a washcloth and slathering it with soap. “You must be tired,” she began. “Let me help you relax and you can tell me about your day.” She ran the cloth across Stella’s shoulder and arm to clean her skin. Repeated it on the other side. She teased her breasts languidly and let the ribs of the cloth scratch against Stella’s nipples. 

“Oh,” Stella panted. “Um, it was pretty boring, actually, and yes I am quite tired.” She opened her eyes and watched as Dana pampered her in the most erotic way imaginable. “So this is  _ definitely  _ the highlight of my day.” 

Dana let out a breathy laugh and finished lathering up Stella’s feet. “Shouldn’t I be doing this for  _ you  _ though?” she heard her ask. “It  _ is  _ your birthday tomorrow after all.” 

She kissed Stella’s leg before slipping it gently back in. She grabbed a towel and stood near the tub, helped Stella out of the water and dabbed the droplets from her skin. “Mmm, I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me later then.”

With a raise of her eyebrow, Stella let Dana finish running the towel over her naked body. When she was all dry, she gently pushed the towel away and bit her bottom lip. She skimmed a finger through the top of Dana’s panties, let a fiery prickle rage beneath it from her touch. She hooked it in and drew her closer, pulled her into the bedroom by her underwear. “It’s been too long. I need you,” she rasped, her finger still near Dana’s sex. 

Both of them grasped at each other, needing contact like they needed breath. Dana wrapped her arms around Stella’s neck and Stella wrapped hers around Dana’s waist, fervently kneading her backside. 

When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she collapsed onto it. Let Dana crawl on top to straddle her hips. She dragged her trimmed nails across her thighs, up and down, before unclasping the hooks of her garter straps. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen something so fucking sexy in my entire life but now -,” Stella paused and sucked Dana’s bottom lip into her mouth while she teased the fabric above her slit with her thumb. “Now you need to take this off because I need to see and feel  _ all  _ of you.” 

She used her free hand to undo Dana’s bra and watched as she took it off and threw it across the room. Then, Stella slicked her wet tongue across each bumpy, pink peak of Dana’s areolas before biting down gingerly on her nipples. A gasp escaped from Dana’s lips and Stella soothed each sensitive breast by sucking them one at a time into her mouth. 

“God … feels so … good. Don’t … stop,” Dana begged with a deep whisper. 

Stella kept her mouth on Dana’s tits and returned to teasing the top of her panties with her thumb, stroking up and down the slit of her lips, until Dana couldn’t help but grind her hips on top of her. 

“Lie down on your back,” Stella commanded. Her lips were now on Dana’s neck breathing hot air against her skin. 

When Dana was fully on her back with her legs spread and her chest heaving, Stella peeled off her stockings and the rest of her underwear, then crawled onto her; hot naked flesh to hot naked flesh. Breasts colliding and legs intertwining. Kissing, tongues twirling, hands exploring. 

Stella’s fingers descended down, tracing goosebumps in their wake. Down, down, down to the toned muscles of Dana’s abdomen. When her mouth descended too, catching up with the fingers of her right hand, Dana gasped. She felt teeth scraping gently and fingers tickling the skin above her pubic bone. Stella knew all of her weak spots. 

“God, I love you,” Stella whispered. 

Dana gasped again suddenly as she felt two fingers dance along her opening, coating themselves in her arousal, before dipping into her. When Stella’s lips met her clit, kissing and then parting to let her tongue out to tease, Dana whined. “Oh, Stella! I love you too.” She felt her eyes practically roll to the back of her head. It was one of her favorite experiences: the passion and love bursting from Stella as her talented mouth and hands brought her through mountains of pleasure. She bit her bottom lip harshly, her eyes shooting back open to watch Stella’s face work magic between her thighs. “I love you so much.” 

A loud hum came from Stella and she sped up her mouth and deepened her fingers. Dana then began bucking her hips, matching Stella’s tongue strokes and the curling of her fingers.

Stella’s eyes flickered up and met with Dana’s, watching and tasting as the woman whose legs were wrapped around her neck began moaning in pleasure and coming undone. Her fingers never stopped, nor did her mouth, and at that moment when Dana’s eyes met with Stella’s, watching her devour her with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, Dana finally felt her release shoot through her like a hot strike of lightning, yelling her name over and over. “Stella! Stella! Stella!” until she was quaking beneath her. 

Fingers slick with hot arousal and her mouth gleaming, Stella slid back up Dana’s body, planting kisses along the way until her mouth met with hers. She twirled her tongue against Dana’s and slowly let her breath fall back into a steady rhythm. With one more tender kiss to the forehead, Stella plopped down next to Dana, exhausted but still very concupiscent. 

“Wow,” Dana finally muttered, wiping sweat from her brow. She turned on her side and locked eyes with Stella. “God, I missed you.” She swiped her thumb delicately across Stella’s cheek, lost in her pools of blue. “Thank you, Stel. For everything.” 

A smile, wide and filled with unbridled joy, a rare gem, grew between Stella’s flushed cheeks. “I missed you too,” she spoke. Her fingers returned to Dana’s skin, her nails drawing light trails and causing Dana’s hairs to stand on end. 

Without a word, Dana moved to Stella’s feet and began massaging her; each foot, each leg, her hips and hands. She ran her thumbs up her stomach muscles and gently, barely letting them touch, grazed them over Stella’s breasts. She then relaxed herself above her with one of Stella’s thighs between her legs and her own elbow on the bed to hold up some of her weight. She kissed her on the lips for a few minutes, let Stella’s heart begin to race again. Then used her hand to make love to her; used her fingers to massage her inner walls and her thumb to circle Stella’s needy clit. 

Stella moaned loudly and practically sobbed Dana’s name repeatedly. “Fuck.. yes. More. More!” she cried. 

Dana sucked on her neck and nibbled on her ear, licked the sweat from the hollow of her neck. “Yes, Stella. I want you to feel good and I want you to come for me.” She locked eyes with her and kept her hand’s movements unwavering; curling her fingers inside and rubbing her swollen clitoris. “Come for me, Stel. I wanna watch you.” 

Their eyes never broke contact as Stella came all over Dana’s hand. Not once but twice, one right after the other. “Fucking fuck!” she yelled as the first one rippled into the second. “Dana! Godddd!” 

After Stella’s body began to settle down from her highs, Dana kissed her once more and both of them lie breathless and sated on the bed. 

  
  


* * * 

They ravenously ate their dinner together and talked on and on. Never feeling the need to put clothing back on. They planned Dana’s birthday; breakfast in bed and then a date night out after Stella was completely free for the evening. 

Dana informed Stella that her mother had a family dinner planned that Sunday at her house and Stella surprised Dana a little by immediately asking if she could go, too. 

When their bellies were filled with food and wine, they got ready for bed early; brushed their teeth together and then each other’s hair. They washed the makeup off their faces and crawled back in the bed together. Still completely nude and exhausted but happier than they’d ever been. 

* * * 

She still couldn’t believe it, she almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“What was that for?” Stella asked, breaking their moment of tranquil silence and stillness, planting her lips to Dana’s cheek. 

It was a dream. She was sure of it. Every piece of flesh that Stella touched was on fire like it was trying to burn affection deep into her tissue, through bone and blood to touch her soul. It wasn’t until Stella removed her mouth from her collarbone and sat up on her elbows to hover over her, that Dana finally shook out of her trance. 

“Is anybody in there?” Stella’s soft voice joked. She pecked a kiss onto Dana’s forehead and looked at her questioningly. 

“Um, wh - what?” Dana answered. Her thoughts were finally starting to unscramble. 

Stella grinned. “I asked you what that was for.” She gestured her head with a nod towards Dana’s hand. “You just pinched yourself really hard. I can see that it’s already starting to bruise.” 

She looked down and noticed the pooling shade of purple forming under the top layer of skin on her forearm. “Oh,” Dana laughed shyly. “I didn’t realize I was actually doing it.” She shifted a little and ran her fingers through Stella’s hair. “I was just thinking to myself that this couldn’t be real. That you weren’t really here. That you weren’t going to stay. I thought I’d have to pinch myself to see if I was indeed dreaming or not.” 

A small giggle left Stella’s lips and brought Dana fully back to reality. It wasn’t every day that Stella giggled and she was living for it, sucked back to the euphoric bliss of their moment together. 

“Believe it,” Stella uttered. She returned her lips to Dana’s neck, teasing the thumping pulse with her tongue. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, remember?”

“So…,” Dana breathed heavily, already feeling lightheaded from Stella’s ministrations. “Maybe we should talk about what this means then? With you staying. It means that you want to move in with me, right?” She grabbed Stella’s hand and squeezed it lovingly. It seemed like a silly question but she needed to make sure.

“Of course I do. Is that what you want to?” 

Dana grinned from ear to ear. “More than anything.”

“Mm, good,” Stella said, pulling both of Dana’s hands up to her fluttering chest. “I hate that I still have to attend these seminars even though I’m practically through working at The Met but at least it brought me here to you. I do have a couple of days of work to do back in London. Just have to wrap things up; mostly paperwork. And I’d have to pack and move my things. But… after that I’m all yours.”

Dana hummed in reply with a grin. “Maybe I can fly back with you and help. I know I have some time off saved and can miss a week or so of work.”

Stella snuggled back into her, spooning her from behind and letting her heat encompass her. “That sounds wonderful. Now go to sleep, Miss Scully. I want you to have the best birthday tomorrow and you’ll need all the rest you can get.” 

* * *

She woke up the next morning to Stella’s hot breath between her thighs, kissing and licking and bringing her to the highest peak of pleasure; the best way to be awakened on one's birthday. 

Stella peeled off the blanket when she finished - well, once Dana finished - and kissed her with a smile. “Happy birthday, love.” She trotted off to the bathroom and left Dana panting between two soaked sheets. 

Once she finally caught her breath, Dana let out a small huff of a laugh and sat up in bed. She noticed a neatly wrapped box laying on Stella’s pillow and her eyes widened. Just then, Stella returned to the bedroom wearing a cream-colored robe and a beam of happiness. She sat next to Dana on the bed and tucked a strand of strawberry hair behind her ear. 

“Open it,” she told her; kissed the knuckles of her hands. 

Dana unwrapped the shiny white bow and paper to find a small black box. Her eyes flickered up to Stella, a little unsure of what to expect, but Stella’s eyes were loving and calm and softened her fluttering nerves. 

Inside the box, Dana found a thin silver ring with a small golden citrine gem at its center. 

“Stella...,” she gasped. 

Stella removed the ring and hovered it above Dana’s middle finger. “May I?” she asked. 

Biting her bottom lip to hold back her emotions, Dana nodded eagerly. “Please.” 

She slipped the ring on Dana’s finger and locked eyes with hers once again. “I know I’ve never been the romantic type but I guess you’re starting to bring that out in me,” Stella chuckled. “And I know we haven’t quite talked about it yet, what exactly we want, but I think we should now, Dana.”

She nodded again and urged Stella to continue. 

“I know neither of us is the type of person to throw a big wedding. To get married and make a big celebration of our relationship. Even if we legally  _ could _ , I don’t think we would,” she eyed Dana and Dana nodded again. 

“Yes. You’re right,” she assured her. “But…?”

“But,” Stella continued. “I figured this would be the simplest way for both of us to signify our relationship. For just you and me. This ring is my birthstone, the orange citrine. It’s believed to be a healing gem. A warm gift from the sun.”

Dana beamed. “Very fitting.” 

“It’s not a ring of proposal but one showing you that I’m committed to you, Dana. For the rest of my life, I’m yours. If you’ll have me.” She then pulled out another box from the pocket of her robe and showed it to Dana. Inside was a similar ring, one with a dark purple gem instead of a golden one. “Your birthstone is amethyst; purple and absolutely beautiful. It’s supposed to bring peace, balance, and courage. I’d like to wear this one. To always have it on me to show my love and commitment for you.” She let out a deep shaky breath and looked towards her partner. 

“They’re beautiful!” Dana gently grabbed the ring from Stella and put it on her middle finger as Stella had hers. “Yes, my god, yes. This is perfect, absolutely perfect.” She kissed her fully on the mouth; softly at first and then passionately. They embraced and let a few tears fall, reveling at the moment they never thought would happen. 

Stella broke their contact for only a moment to collect a Polaroid camera from her luggage. She drew Dana in close and Dana kissed her cheek as a flash lit up their faces. 

“For the photo album you gave me,” Stella chimed. 

Dana kissed her lips again, thanked her through tears for giving her everything she ever wanted from her. 

“Stella I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, Dana.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Her heart began beating at eighteen but her life didn’t yet begin until that year of her twenty-ninth birthday. **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this was very fluffy and romantic. Though I do try not to write the characters ooc, let's keep in mind that this is still an au and as I see it, Stella has that fluffy romantic side of her in there somewhere.
> 
> I just want them to be happy.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has sent me kind words about this fic. I've put a lot of work and love into this one and I hope that you still love it as much as I do.


	15. Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: more fluffy love from Stella to Scully in this chapter as we finish out her birthday. Also.. sex ahead as always because why the hell not.

**7:15 am **

**February 23, 1993**

**Stella Gibson’s hotel room **

  
  


“Stella you’re spoiling me already and the sun has barely risen.”

“Shh, let me spoil you. I want to.”

With pliant fingers, she kneaded the flesh of Dana’s back - up and down, her spine between her pressured thumbs. Stella watched as the shiny new ring sparkled on her finger. She worked up to her neck to relieve the knots there, happy to find there were very few, and then gently raked her fingers through Dana’s hair. It was soft and a shiny titian red that smelled deeply of her coconut conditioner. Her fingers moved to scrape Dana’s scalp gently, combing her trimmed nails through those soft follicles of hair as Dana leaned her head back. She parted her mouth to let out a small moan, letting her neck fit on top of Stella’s shoulder like a perfectly fitting puzzle piece. 

“Okay, maybe I’ll let you. But only a little bit,” Dana smirked, her eyes still closed as she turned her head towards Stella’s.

Stella kissed her lightly on the forehead and Dana opened her eyes. She trailed both hands down to her girlfriend’s thighs and massaged the delicate skin there as Dana hummed contently at the feeling of Stella’s warm pressure. After a moment, she sighed and kissed Dana’s forehead again. “I have to go,” she whispered morosely.

“I know,” Dana sighed as well.

With a frown, Stella parted and cleaned up the remnants of the breakfast they had eaten together in bed - croissant sandwiches and coffee - and headed into the bathroom. She started the water for a shower and let the hot water sizzle onto her skin. Only a few moments later, Dana entered the bathroom, playing with the new ring settled on her finger. 

“You don’t have to feel guilty for leaving me. It’s work, Stel. I’m not upset.” She leaned against the door jamb as steam began to mist against her face. 

“I know, I just - ” Stella paused. She slicked complimentary hotel soap against her skin, let the room begin to fill with the scent of hibiscus. “I just got you back. I want …”

“To make up for lost time?” 

Stella peeled back the shower curtain and looked towards the doorway. “Yeah,” she smiled faintly. “I want to make up for lost time.” She held her eyes to Dana’s for a moment before ushering her to join her. 

“I understand.” Dana stepped into the heat of the shower, kissing the back of Stella’s shoulder blade once she was fully inside. “We’re together here and now. Let’s just think about that okay? Neither of us are going anywhere.” She wrapped her arms around Stella, her chest pressed fully into her back, and kissed her skin once more. It was fruity and warm and all the essence of Stella. 

Grasping the arms around her stomach, Stella hummed and melted into the comfort of her girlfriend’s embrace. “You’re right,” she uttered. “We have the whole rest of this weekend and the whole rest of forever.” 

Dana nodded but began shivering slightly, being the one in the back of the shower and away from most of the spray of hot water. Stella turned them around, facing Dana, and guided her into the water, watching as the droplets ran down her ivory skin. 

“Can I ask you something?” Stella asked as she caught herself staring while Dana began washing and rinsing her hair in the stream, as her arms went to her head and her chest pressed forward. Water began to flow heavily from her breasts and down her hardened nipples like small waterfalls and Stella couldn’t help but get lost in the sight. 

“Of course.” 

“What will happen tomorrow when we see your family?” 

“What do you mean?” Dana questioned. She lathered her hair with conditioner. 

Stella chose her words carefully. “I mean, when we have dinner with your whole family, what will we tell them? About us.” 

“Oh,” Dana paused. “I was wondering about that myself, actually.” She rinsed her hair again and Stella began to clean her wet skin with the same sweet smelling soap. “I think we should tell everyone. I know there might be some shock and maybe even some anger, but I don’t care, Stella. I love my family but  _ you  _ are my everything. And if they can’t accept  _ me  _ and  _ us _ , then… ” 

“They love you too, Dana,” Stella hummed and kissed the inside of her wrist before beginning to smooth bubbles over it. “But if anything does happen tomorrow, I’ll be there right by your side.” 

“Thank you, Stel.” 

Stella turned Dana around again and began tickling her nails up and down her back. “Always.”

  
  


* * *

Impatience cracked through her body as though it was trying to devour her whole and she was tired of the aching feeling. She cracked her knuckles anxiously and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall one more time.

_ Eight more minutes, eight more minutes.  _

To her great surprise, it only took two. The speaker wrapped up early and just as the last of his ‘thank you’s’ left his breath, Stella jumped to her heels and strutted out of that room like nothing else mattered besides getting to  _ her  _ again. But when she entered the hallway of the hotel, a familiar figure caught her eye.

“Ah, Gibson. How did you like the keynote speaker?” her boss suddenly asked, stepping forward and causing her to spin to her left and stop in her tracks.

She smiled at him politely. “It was very informative,” she replied, taking a step closer to him as the rest of the crowd filled the hallway. 

His face immediately took in her distracted state as she neared - something that was very rare to Stella - and could tell immediately that something was off with her. “Are you okay, Stella? You look ill.” His voice was soft and his use of her first name made her grateful, like he was just a concerned colleague talking to another. 

She hesitated for a brief moment, letting herself make up her mind. She hated being here and away from Dana. Hated that she had to stick around and attend more mandatory workshops instead of celebrating Dana’s birthday with her. That thought gave her a small shudder; the thought of not caring about something she used to feel so passionately about. But she did, she  _ did _ care. Only not today. Today was different. It was a special day. She wondered again to herself why they’d even asked her to come when she was practically done working for The Met. 

_ You’ll learn a lot,  _ her boss had told her.  _ Things that could help you in the field whether you’re working here or across the ocean.  _

_ And Dana is there _ , she had thought to herself, _ and I want to tell her how much I love her one more time.  _

She had made up her mind. It was an easy decision, really. Progress. “Actually, sir, may I speak to you privately for a moment?”

Fifteen minutes later, she was in a cab heading towards the apartment with her luggage in the trunk alongside Dana’s belongings, completely checked out of her hotel room. 

_ Now only six more minutes,  _ she told herself, her smile lighting up her face.  _ Six more minutes. _

  
  


* * *

Dana pulled the key to her apartment out of her purse, fumbling with her handful of shopping bags as she did so. When she turned the key to her deadbolt, however, she found it was already unlocked. She turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open even slower, and drew her gun out of her bag. It wasn’t supposed to be unlocked. 

“Oh damn it!” 

It was Stella’s voice that filled her ears and she immediately slumped her forehead against the door, whispering to herself a curse word of her own as the adrenaline simmered down in her bloodstream. She switched the safety back on and put her gun carefully back into her purse before walking completely inside and shutting the door behind her. Leaving her stuff on the floor, she stepped closer to the kitchen and grinned at the sight in front of her. Stella had an oven mitt on each hand and was pulling a cookie sheet out of the oven. She set the sheet down and closed the oven quickly, wafting smoke away from her face and coughing as the smoky air filled her lungs. 

“Dammit!” she huffed again. She turned off the oven, threw the mitts on the counter and turned to open a window, hoping to God that the smoke detectors wouldn’t go off. As soon as she spun back around, she saw Dana suppressing a chuckle with her hand covering her mouth. 

“Oh my god.” She couldn’t help it. She giggled. 

“I uh,” Stella laughed and put her hands on her hips. “I tried to make you some birthday cookies but clearly failed.” She laughed again, shaking her head as Dana gave her the sweetest look of adoration. “I wanted to surprise you. You even had the little log of dough already pre-made and in your refrigerator. But, you know.” She shrugged and gestured towards the crispy balls of what were supposed to be chocolate chip cookies. “Baking does  _ not  _ agree with me in the slightest. They are a little burned.” 

Dana laughed a little once more, her mouth still slightly open as she stared at the women in her kitchen. “Stella... you’re completely naked except for an apron and you think I’m concerned about charred cookies?” Her eyebrow shot up teasingly. 

“Oh!” Stella looked down at the apron tied to her front. She had forgotten all about her state of undress during her battle with the oven. “Yes. Yes, I am.” 

Dana bit her bottom lip in response and stepped forward. Stella turned around languidly, her bare backside in full view with a thin measly string - the only thing against her skin there - tied above the dimples of her bottom in a perfect bow. 

Having closed the distance between them, Dana pulled at the string around Stella’s waist and let it fall undone, dangling at her sides. She then stroked Stella’s hair to one side, tickling the back of her neck with her fingers, before easing the loop over Stella’s head. The apron fell to the floor in a heap and Stella turned back around. 

“What happened to your duties, detective Gibson?” Dana kissed her once gingerly. 

Stella stroked her cheek with the pad of her thumb and replied. “I took some much needed time off,” she stated. “Don’t worry about that now. It’s all taken care of.” 

Dana kissed her again before pulling away. “Okay.” 

Reaching over to her girlfriend, Stella grabbed Dana’s hands and planted them on her own breasts. “Happy birthday Dana,” she whispered in a sultry tone. 

“Mmm thank you. You really do want to spoil me all day, don’t you?” She kneaded Stella’s tits in her hands. 

Stella licked her lips. “All day every day if you’d let me,” she teased and tugged Dana’s sweater over her head. 

“If this is what you’re always going to offer, I’d be stupid not to accept.” 

Dana unclasped her bra and let it fall onto the floor. She took off her pants next as Stella watched, but left her pink cotton panties around her hips. Smiling from ear to ear, she gently pushed against Stella’s sternum until the kitchen table knocked against her backside. She pressed her even further down, fingers against her rib cage until Stella’s back was flat against the table. Next, she hooked her arms around under her thighs and sunk onto her knees, lining her face with Stella’s freshly trimmed lips. 

She shuddered at the feeling of Dana’s hot breath against the cool drip of her desire. “Dana,” she uttered breathily, pulling lightly on her red tresses. “You’re supposed to let me .. oh!” She felt her partner’s hot wet tongue and immediately began to feel a tingle building hot beneath her stomach. “Dana… God. This is  _ your _ birthday…”

But Dana stopped her with her tongue, curling it into Stella’s heat, humming against her. “And this is what I want for my birthday dessert,” she said, before returning her tongue to her girlfriend’s center. “Seeing as you overcooked the first option.” 

Stella laughed a breathy laugh that turned into a deep moan, followed by an even deeper one as she came against Dana’s face. Bucking her hips, she rode out her peak until Dana stood and helped her off the table. 

“Christ.” Stella whimpered. She tried to settle her body and move off of the table. 

“Easy,” Dana chuckled, watching as Stella’s legs shook when her feet hit the ground. She quickly grabbed some disinfectant spray and cleaned the table -- Stella chuckled too because of course she would have to clean immediately after -- and then drew Stella in close, bodies fused together. “Thank you for the dessert,” she let out with a tease, licking her lips. 

Stella bit her bottom lip and then grabbing Dana’s hand, quickly led her to the bedroom, hand in hand. She commanded her to sit at the edge of the bed as she ruffled through her panty drawer. Stella then stood between Dana’s parted thighs and Dana wrapped them around Stella’s waist. She set something down on the blanket. Tongues intertwining, breasts heaving together, they kissed until Dana was restless. 

Finally, Stella pulled away and spoke, whispering in her ear, a hot spread of goosebumps building along Dana’s flesh. “I’m going to fuck you until you come at least three times. But first, I want you to show me how you used this,” she spoke, pulling up the vibrator she had set on the mattress. “When we were apart.”

Dana’s breath hitched and her underwear dampened even further. Her eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip and nodded, then laid back on the bed, letting Stella strip her underwear from her wanton body. She spread her legs and Stella sat back on her haunches right between them, getting the perfect view. She turned the pink toy on and clicked it to the setting she liked, teasing the lips of her labia before putting it straight where she wanted it, crying out as the vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. 

“That’s it,” Stella encouraged. “Show me exactly what you do, Dana. Tell me.” 

“I, uh - fuck. Um.” She turned the setting to a higher pulse and teased her left breast with her free hand. “This. I would do this and picture you naked and … god. Naked and between my legs.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Y-yeeaAhh.” 

“You’re getting closer aren’t you?” Stella asked, leaning in closer. 

Dana breathed heavily. “Yes.” 

Suddenly Stella’s fingers were making their way inside Dana’s sex, fucking her vigorously in and out. She curled them and felt Dana’s vaginal walls grip her like a vice, felt her juices run down her hand while Dana continued to stroke her swollen bundle with her vibrator. Then, Stella’s free hand joined Dana’s to palm her breast. She snuck underneath her fingers to pinch Dana’s nipple roughly - just how she liked it. 

“Happy birthday, love,” Stella whispered. 

She bit down lightly on Dana’s knee and then suddenly Dana was coming, her orgasm so intense that she couldn’t even breathe, couldn’t even utter a noise. All she could do was lock eyes with Stella and ride out her climax and quiver when it finished, letting out a huge exhale of breath. 

When Dana finally settled, Stella set the toy aside and returned her fingers inside, replacing the vibrator with her tongue. 

She made her girlfriend come two more times. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I know I already got you a few gifts already but...” 

“Stella, what? No,” she gasped. “Of course you did.”

The two women were sitting in Dana’s bed -  _ their _ bed now, technically - after falling asleep post coitus, dozing in the surprisingly warm afternoon sun. Stella rose and wrapped one of Dana’s robes around her body before rummaging through her luggage and pulling out a small box. 

Sitting back on the bed, she handed Dana the neatly wrapped gift and crawled back under the covers to snuggle her. “I hope you like it. I really couldn’t help myself.” 

Dana unwrapped the box to find something familiar - something she had unwrapped before. Tucked between two pieces of styrofoam was a snow globe. She pulled it out carefully, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Instead of Paris, the globe was filled with a picture of the city of Washington DC. Dana shook the globe and watched as fake snow fell around two small figures - two women - holding hands inside the glass. On the outside, the words 'Washington DC 1993’ were inscribed on the bottom. 

More tears spilled from Dana’s eyes as she watched the snow stop its dancing flurry. “Oh, Stella,” she sniffled. “I love it so much. You’re always so thoughtful.” 

“I had it custom made. It’s for you and I and our new start here,” Stella smiled, gesturing to the blonde and red-headed figures inside. She then carefully took the gift from her and flipped it around. She twisted the key on the back and music played, causing Dana to laugh out a small sob. “It’s the song that was playing on the jukebox that first night we met.” She wiped away her girlfriend’s tears. 

“I remember. I couldn’t ever forget that night.” 

“Me neither, love.” 

Stella kissed her lips and Dana deepened it, cupping Stella’s jaw beneath her palm. “Thank you, Stel. I love it and you,” she uttered as she pulled away. 

“Happy birthday, Dana. I can’t wait to spend the rest of them right here with you.” 

  
  


* * * 

The next morning they made their way to Maggie’s house to join her family in some birthday celebrations. Stella had made them coffee that morning and Dana had made them waffles. They’d eaten their breakfast in bed, kissing errant drops of syrup that dripped from their chins. After showering together, they were on the road a few hours later. 

Now, as Dana was driving them to her parent’s house, Stella’s stomach turned as anxious nerves fluttered heavily in her stomach. Dana grabbed Stella’s hand and intertwined their fingers on her lap and smiled up at her. 

“Nervous?” 

“A little. I haven’t seen your family in years.” 

Dana nodded and kept her eyes on the road. It had snowed heavily the night before and she wanted to be extra careful. “I’m nervous, too,” she said. “But when Mom called me last night and I told her you were in town and coming as well, she was thrilled.” 

Stella mirrored her nod and her light smile, glancing out the car window as it began to sprinkle gently with snow. “Do you think they’ll…” 

“They won’t hate you, Stella. And they won’t shun me either. I already talked to Melissa, too. If anyone gets upset or things get heated, she’ll have our back. Besides,” she said, squeezing her hand. “We both have each other and that’s all that matters. If either of us gets uncomfortable we’ll go, okay?” 

“Okay.” Stella kissed Dana’s knuckles and drew a deep breath as they pulled into her parent’s driveway. 

* * * 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dana. Happy birthday to you.” 

Maggie brought in a vanilla cake with twenty-nine candles in a variety of colors stuck in icy white frosting. Every one joined in to sing, even Stella, as it was brought into the dining room, and Dana blew out the flames with a blush. She hated all of the attention. But she did love the company, though. 

The sweet dessert was just what they needed after eating a hearty steak dinner grilled by Dana’s father. Maggie had made potatoes asparagus, and Melissa had made her world famous biscuits. They were all of Dana’s favorite things and she was utterly grateful for all of it. Grateful as well to Stella, for being there with her. 

All of Dana’s siblings had somehow been able to show up for the special occasion which was very rare. Stella was welcomed with open arms - even by Bill and especially by Charlie whom she hadn’t yet met before. The family had updated each other on what had been going on in their lives and Stella finally calmed in the loving comfort she was surrounded in, being with her girlfriend’s family. 

As the birthday cake was being sliced and plated, Stella excused herself to use the restroom. She splashed cold water on her face and as she finished washing her hands after using the toilet, she heard a quiet knock on the door. 

“It’s me,” Dana’s soft voice played through the bathroom door. 

Stella opened it and Dana slithered inside. “Are you doing okay?” She kissed Stella on the lips and brushed her honey colored curls from her face. 

“I’m really great, actually. Thank you. What about you?” 

“Just fine,” she smiled and kissed her once more. “I’m thinking about telling them soon.”

Rubbing her back affectionately, Stella replied, “Whenever you’re ready then so am I.” 

Giving her one more chaste peck, Dana turned around and opened the door. “I love you,” she whispered, and disappeared out first. 

Stella joined them a few moments later and the family was talking about Bill and Tara - his girlfriend that he had brought with him. Tara was sweet and a little bit shy, which only made sense because this was her first time meeting the entire Scully clan. She chatted about her family back home and when she was finished, Bill babbled on about how amazing it was to be with someone he wanted to have a future with. Dana and Stella locked eyes and smiled from across the room. 

Bill walked over to Dana and began questioning her about her work as the family listened. Tara took a seat next to Stella as Bill droned on about how the FBI was cool but too dangerous for his little sister. 

“So,” Tara whispered to Stella. She moved her face and body closer. “Is this how the family always acts when one of them brings a girlfriend home?” 

“What?” Stella didn’t know exactly what she meant. 

“You know, they’re very welcoming and kind and… I don’t know. I feel very comfortable here,” Tara continued to whisper as the Scully clan kept up their conversation. “Was it this way when Dana brought you home for the first time?” 

With a grin on her face, Stella looked up at Dana who was currently mid arm wrestle on the dining room table with Charlie. If Tara could see right through their relationship, she wondered who else could too, if anyone. Melissa had certainly seen through their phony friendship act, but it didn’t seem like anyone else had noticed. “Something like that,” Stella replied to her, and Tara nodded with a sweet smile. 

Eventually, the conversation landed back on relationships. Melissa was talking about her new boyfriend as well as her new female roommate whose girlfriend always left her kind notes and did the dishes for them whenever she stayed at their apartment. Melissa eyed Dana, giving her her opening as she wrapped up her end of the conversation. 

But Bill interjected. He turned towards Dana who had made her way back to Stella, sitting alongside her. “When are you going to bring home a special someone little sis? Even Missy has a boyfriend,” he teased lightheartedly. 

“Yeah, Day. What about that guy you work with? What’s his name? Mulder!” Charlie added, taking one last bite of cake that had been sitting in front of him for some time. Bill grimaced. 

Stella squeezed Dana’s hand under the table as she began to respond to her brothers. She played with the ring on her other hand and looked down at the citrine gem. “I … have already brought home a special someone, Bill,” she said, clearing her throat. She squeezed Stella’s hand back and turned to look at the beautiful blonde woman next to her that she was lucky to now call her forever partner. “I brought Stella.” 

The room went silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed after writing this that I’m projecting my own love towards Dana Scully through Stella. The gift giving, the lovey dovey...that’s how I would treat Scully if she were mine and I’m somehow putting myself in Stella’s shoes through my writing. 
> 
> Haha! Welp, I hope this chapter didn’t take too long to come about and y’all are still following this with me. 
> 
> Any and all comments are always greatly appreciated :)


	16. Coming Out and Coming in a Bathroom Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Scully’s family react to her coming out?

“I brought Stella...” 

The room was so eerily silent as she finally said those words aloud that Dana felt like everything and everyone around her was moving in slow motion. She looked back again at Stella who was smiling almost nervously, a bright pink blush adorning her cheeks. She then scanned the room to see the reactions of her family members. Melissa was beaming with pride and joy for her little sister and for that, Dana would always be grateful. Her brothers were next, Charlie first who had a surprised grin on his face. It was something mixed between ‘yay I’m not the biggest rebel child anymore’ and ‘my god, I’m so proud of you, sis.’ When she next looked at Bill he was a little confused, alongside his girlfriend who didn’t seem to know why everyone was reacting the way they were. Dana continued scanning the room, landing on the two people whose expressions meant the most to her. Her father’s face was stone cold and unamused, her mother’s, a beaming reflection of acceptance. Before she could utter another word to explain further, her father was walking off into the other room, silent as the dead of night. 

Sensing Dana’s discomfort, Maggie immediately stood and eased the room with her words and her quiet, loving, motherly manner. “Well,” she said, placing one of her gentle hands on her daughter's shoulder, the other on the blonde woman seated next to her. “I’m so glad the both of you are here. And I hope you have room at your place for the rest of this cake!” She gave her daughter a genuine smile and walked into the connected kitchen to divvy out the remainder of the birthday cake into tubs of Tupperware. 

Instantly, Stella’s other hand was atop of their interlocked fingers, stroking and settling her stricken nerves like the warmth of the sun. Dana squeezed her girlfriend’s hand once more and let a small tear pool in her tear duct at the love she was receiving; at her mother’s words and her girlfriend’s loving caress. It was like Maggie knew exactly what her daughter had needed - to hear and feel an expression of acceptance and love, but not to have her declaration been made too big of a deal, especially in front of everyone. Dana silently said a prayer of thanks to her mom for knowing exactly what to do. 

Charlie then broke the silence next, sliding up next to Dana to elbow her lightly on the arm. “Happy birthday, sis. Love you,” he said and kissed the top of her head before whispering towards her ear for only her to hear. “Of course you would get a hot girlfriend before I do.” He chuckled and walked away to help Maggie in the kitchen and to give Dana a little bit of space. 

And then the awkward silence came as Dana’s eldest brother began to finally form a sentence. “We, uh, should be going,” he mumbled, clearing his throat. He then shook his head and put his arm around Tara and began leading them towards the front door to gather their things. 

“That’s it, huh? You’re just going to silently walk out the door, Bill, and not say anything to Dana before you leave?” It was Melissa's voice that cracked through the tension and hit their brother head-on with icy venom. 

He merely shook his head again like he was stunned and started walking out the door, a timid and nervous Tara in tow. “Um, happy birthday and congratulations,” she smiled as Bill led her outside into the frosty air. 

The room fell silent again. 

Missy stood and walked over to her sister and gave her a hug, followed by another one to Stella. “Don’t let them get to you, okay?” she met each of their eyes with sympathy and endearment. “I’m so proud of you and if you ever need anything, I’m always here.”

Dana smiled as new tears began to form. “Thanks, Missy. For everything.” 

Stella had been staying silent to give Dana the moments she needed with her family - smiling and squeezing her fingers with encouragement - but with Melissa’s kindness, she finally spoke because she was indeed grateful for her too. “Yes, thank you,” she smiled. 

“Of course.” Missy hugged each of them again. “I have to leave now. I have an early morning class to teach at the yoga studio tomorrow but call me any time, okay?” 

With that, she said goodbye to her mother in the kitchen and then headed out the front door with Charlie in tow, who sang, “Goodbye you two love birds,” as they headed outside. 

As soon as the door closed, Dana let out a huge exhale of breath that she seemed to be holding in her lungs. Stella ran her nails smoothly over her forearm and tugged her in for a hug, returning her hand to rub small circles into her back. “How do you feel?” she asked her and then kissed her briefly on her temple. 

“Good I think.” Dana pulled away from the embrace and smiled at Stella, her eyes brimming with love. “Thank you again for being here with me, Stel. For everything.”

“You know I wouldn’t have it any other way, love. I’m so proud of you.” 

Dana sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek. “It went about as well as I thought it would. Ahab and Bill…” 

“Will come around,” Stella finished for her. “Give them some time, okay? They love you but this is probably very shocking for them.” She then stood and kissed her girlfriend once more, this time placing warm lips to her forehead. “Why don’t you go have a talk with your mom. I can give you two some privacy and go warm up the car if you’d like?”

Just then, Maggie Scully walked back into the room with a large plastic container filled with the leftover cake. 

“I can take that. Thank you, Mrs. Scully.” Stella smiled and took the Tupperware. 

Maggie returned Stella's grin. “Oh, dear please just call me Maggie.” She hugged Stella tightly, telling her without words that she loved and accepted her like family. 

“Thanks, Maggie. I’ll go put this in the car and wait for you, okay?” She looked at Dana who nodded and then collected her coat, heading out into the now dark and snowy sky with a wave goodbye to the eldest Scully woman.

When the silence of the now almost empty room became filled with the sound of a running engine, Dana turned to her mom and began spilling everything she wanted her mother to know about her and Stella. “Mom, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wanted to let you know separately and respectfully so you would have time to process-”

“Dana, please. Sit.” Maggie squeezed her daughter’s hand and pointed towards two vacant seats for them to relax in. When they were both seated, she continued, watching her daughter’s confused and nervous face. “Sweetheart… I had an inkling about you and Stella for quite some time. And I want you to know that I will always love you no matter who you fall in love with. You are my daughter and always will be.”

“You - you knew?” Dana’s face softened and tears began to spill again, this time freely and eminently.

Maggie wiped the tears from her daughter’s face and soothed them away. “You never told me much about her but I could tell from the moment you first mentioned her that she means a great deal to you. When she moved in with you a few summers ago, I really thought about it. And then when she moved back home you were depressed for a whole year, Dana. You’ve never really brought any boys home, nor ever mentioned fancying any. I just put it all together and assumed.” She stroked her daughter’s hair and pushed a rogue strand of red tresses behind her ear. “I’m so glad you finally felt able enough to tell me.”

“I… thank you, mom,” Dana whispered, tucking her chin down to her chest. “It means so much to me to hear you say that. I thought that maybe…” She looked back up into her mother’s gentle eyes.

“I will be quite frank, it did take me a little while to process it all. But… family means more to me than anything else, dear. And I love you so much.”

Spilling more tears, Dana flung her arms around Maggie and embraced her like she hadn’t done since she was a little child. “I love you too. So much, mom.” 

When the two women finally parted, Maggie stood and helped Dana into her coat, wiping away her own tears that slid down her cheeks. “Dana,” she started, drawing her in for one more hug. “Don’t worry about your father, alright? He’ll come around. Just give him some time.” Dana nodded in agreement. “Now don’t leave Stella waiting, dear.”

“Thanks again, mom.” Dana turned the knob to the door but paused, wanting to share one more thing. “She’s moving back in again,” she said happily. “For good.” And both women smiled widely for the dozenth time that night. 

When Dana finally opened the car door and slid in next to Stella, flaky white puffs already melting atop her hair, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her with every ounce of love she could muster, oozing from deep within her soul. She didn’t care if her mother was watching.

“That must have gone well,” Stella said with a small chuckle, smiling against Dana’s parted lips. 

All Dana said in reply was, “God, I love you so much,” and cradled Stella’s jaw smoothly between her cold hands, kissing her like she’d made the best decision in the world choosing Stella as hers.

And truly, she did. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Dulles International Airport held such a different tenor now that they were headed there together without having to part. Aside from Dana picking Stella up at the airport earlier that week, the two of them hadn’t been there since Stella left for London the summer they’d split up to go their separate ways. This time, they walked alongside each other with nothing but excitement for their newest adventure together. 

It was silly for them to bring any baggage so Dana had packed only a small bag with a few essentials like an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush. Everything else she’d need, Stella had back at her flat. So check-in was easy and quick. They handled their passports and boarding tickets, got through security fairly easy and walked hand in hand to their gate. 

However, their happiness was cut short once they arrived at the gate to see that their flight had suddenly been delayed ninety minutes. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dana groaned, her hands immediately flying to her hips. She was anxious enough about flying as it was. Having to wait almost another two hours felt practically unbearable. 

“It’s okay. Remember I’m here and you’re not flying alone,” Stella soothed. “Why don’t we go get something to eat and maybe some tea as well?” 

Dana nodded and tugged Stella by the arm back towards the food court. “When aren’t you hungry, Stella?” she asked with a huff of laughter. 

Stella tisked her tongue but joined her in laughter as she followed her back down the large hallway. She pinched Dana’s bottom lightly and teased into her ear, “I’m always hungry.” 

Dana yelped and shot Stella a look of warning but couldn’t hide the corners of her lips that stayed curling upwards. “Oh, I know you are.” 

A little while later they were seated at a small table with airport Chinese food and a camomile tea for Dana. They discussed their plans for the next few days and Stella thanked her again for taking a week off of work and flying back to London with her. They talked about how much of Stella’s stuff she’d be bringing back home to the states and how much she'd be leaving behind to sell. With that, Dana got a hard shrug. They discussed finances and Stella’s new job and what exactly they wanted to do in the next year together. 

When their food was finished, they cleaned their table and began wandering around the airport with a good forty-five minutes still left to spare. 

“So you really would be willing to think about having a kid … down the road I mean?” Dana suddenly asked. It was one of the topics briefly brought up during their lunch and Stella had abruptly led that conversation to a halt. 

She sighed and re-tangled her fingers with Dana’s. If she had to be honest with herself, she hadn’t really thought about it much. It wasn’t something they talked about often. But she knew it was something her partner longed to experience one day and she couldn’t hold her back from that. She had to really think about it to make sure she wanted it too. “I haven’t really thought about that part yet. But… I don’t know. Maybe in a few years we can think about it.” 

“Thank you. I’d like that.” Dana smiled and asked her one more question, knowing that Stella was being open and honest. “Have you thought about having a ceremony of sorts? Just for us. Maybe we could go back to Paris and get fake married there,” she laughed nervously. 

She didn’t know what caused her to be so questioning all of the sudden. Maybe it was the fact that they were going away to move Stella back home for good. Maybe she was just excited for the future. But these two things hadn’t really been brought up much and she really wanted to know. Their relationship deserved it. Yes, they had agreed that they weren’t ‘ceremony’ people and the rings they shared meant more to her than anything, but Dana also wondered if Stella would be willing to go on a romantic trip to make things even more official. 

Stella stopped her footsteps and pulled Dana to the side by both of her hands. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “... Anything,” she told her. 

“What?” 

“Anything,” Stella repeated. “I am putting it out there here and now that I’m open to do anything as long as we do it together. And by anything I do mean anything within reason.” 

“R-really?” 

“Really.” 

Stepping closer to Stella’s body, Dana hugged her and whispered in her ear, not even trying to hide the smile on her lips. “I like that idea.” She kissed her softly without caring who in the crowded airport was watching. 

“Me too. Now,” Stella uttered with one more quick kiss. “Let’s keep walking around so I can burn off this fried food.” 

“Or…” Dana was suddenly pushing Stella into a nearby bathroom and into one of the larger stalls, thanking God that the room was entirely empty. She shoved her mildly into the metal door and kissed her again, this time with fervor and longing, and then locked the door behind them. 

Dana’s arms were immediately around Stella’s waist as her lips parted and her tongue made its way into her mouth. 

“Mmm yes,” Stella groaned. She stitched her fingers into Dana’s hair and sucked on her wet tongue. 

They kissed even as footsteps entered the bathroom. Kissed and kissed until Stella couldn’t take it anymore. She hooked one leg around Dana’s hips and began grinding her pubic bone against hers. 

The tap to the sink turned on. Someone washed their hands. The tap turned off. The sound of the dryer running. Footsteps out the door. And then they were alone again. 

Quickly, Dana’s hand snaked its way towards Stella’s pants and undid the button of her jeans. She unzipped her fly and let her fingers tease the outside of Stella’s dampened panties. 

“Mmm.” Stella bit her bottom lip and arched her back, encouraging her partner further. 

Moving her fingers inside her underwear and her mouth to her neck, Dana sucked on Stella’s beating throat and slipped one finger inside of her dripping heat. 

Stella slowly began to grind on her hand, wanting more friction and craving release already. She pulled harder on Dana’s hair and let out a small whine of pleasure. “God, more. Please!”

Inserting another finger and curling them both in a come-hither motion, Dana moved her mouth to the blonde’s chest and began biting roughly on her clothed nipples one at a time. 

“Oh!” 

“Shh.” She covered Stella’s mouth with her spare hand and bit down against her left nipple even harder, knowing what her girlfriend liked. She then pressed most of her weight into her, pinning Stella even more between the metal door and her body. “Come for me, baby,” she whispered. Dana then began grinding her palm against Stella’s clit while still keeping up her fingers movements. 

Opening her mouth as much as she could, Stella bit down gently against Dana’s fingers that were still against her mouth and moaned quietly as her climax began spreading like wildfire through her entire body. Her moans turned into loud cries as she rode out the entirety of her climax against Dana’s hand, cursing through her covered teeth. The back of her head knocked against the door and she melted into Dana’s arms, her legs becoming jello-like once she finished. 

Dana carefully removed her hands and let Stella now rest  _ her  _ weight against her. 

“Wow. Okay then,” Stella laughed breathily. “That was unexpected. 

“Mhmm.” Dana kissed her again with tongue before Stella pulled away. 

“Now let me.”

“As much as I’d like that, I don’t think we have time right now. Later though, okay?” She wiped her soaked fingers on a piece of toilet paper and threw it in the toilet. 

Giving her a defeated look, Stella agreed for the sake of time and redid her pants before unlocking the stall door. “You know I always pay back in full so I guess it’s all right. For now.” 

Both women exited the toilet stall and were met with a wide-eyed woman, standing by the door to the bathroom. 

“Hello,” Stella smiled and all Dana could do was wash her hands and blush at the intrusion. “Ready, love?” 

Dana smiled and willed herself to relax. “Ready.” 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Raking her eyes through the scenery below her, Stella watched as the stormy view of London flew by in clumps of gray and green through the small window of the airplane. Rain spattered lightly against said window and she closed her eyes briefly while the streaks of water lulled her into a peaceful state of mind. She felt Dana’s warm breath tickling against the hairs of her arm and smiled as her girlfriend snored softly on her lap, having passed out hours ago. Gently touching her back, Stella rubbed comforting circles against her shirt and waited peacefully for the plane to land.

Thirty minutes later, she was shaking Dana gently and whispering in her ear, kissing her cheek. “Dana, wake up. We’re here.” 

With a small groan, Dana rubbed her eyes and sat back up, opening them slowly. “Here already?” she asked. 

Stella chuckled and patted down her girlfriend’s bed head. “Time does pass rather quickly when one takes a sleeping pill and passes out cold.”

Dana rubbed the crusty drool off the side of her mouth and smiled shyly as Stella laughed again. “Sorry,” she snorted. “I probably made your legs fall asleep. But you know how much I hate flying. The pill was necessary.”

“Mmm I know,” Stella hummed in reply. “And I didn’t mind at all. I’ll let you fall asleep on me any time.” She pecked her lips quickly and stood as the rest of the crowd started leaving the plane. 

Grabbing Dana’s bag off the floor, she and Dana made their way out and hailed a cab back to her apartment -- the one that she had one week left to live in before her lease was up. When the cab dropped them off, they headed inside and walked the two flights up the stairs to the flat, scraping their wet boots against the welcome mat on their way in. 

“This is nice,” Dana said, letting her eyes wander around. There were a few boxes already filled but the space was roomy and had beautiful pieces of art on its walls. “You really were banking on me letting you stay with me weren’t you?” she chuckled, kissing Stella deeply. 

“I was,” Stella agreed. She deepened their kiss even further and pushed her girlfriend up against the back of the closed door. “Now,” she whispered, tugging Dana’s skirt down to her ankles. “Time to pay back in full.” 

… And she did. More than once. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place and probably has a lot of mistakes but here she is. 
> 
> I also have literally no idea where this story is going but I hope you’re enjoying it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helps me go over these chapters and gives me words of encouragement! 
> 
> As always, comments mean the world to me so feel free to share your thoughts.


	17. The Last Night By Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing up the London apartment for good. 
> 
> This chapter includes sex, domesticity, and fluff that'll rot your teeth out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @cherry_funk for always helping me with ideas and reading through my docs at one am. You keep this fic going through your help and beautiful words of encouragement. I owe you so much.

When she thought about her life before this - before long blonde hair clogged every drain they had ever shared; before life had any true meaning and she felt as though she was wandering aimlessly through it, searching for a purpose, she was reminded of catholic school guilt and the smell of freshly ironed plaid skirts; of stale stolen cigarettes and warm winter California nights. Family dinners and secrets she would never spill to them. Of textbooks and studying until way past midnight, trying to prove her worth. She remembers loneliness and the haunting feeling of never being made whole by anything or anyone. 

But now there is Stella and Stella is _ hers. _Now, she thinks only of her hot and sweaty skin and the smell of Stella’s shampoo; the feeling of Paris sun against her freckles and the burning taste of whiskey, songs on a jukebox. She thinks of black lace scraping against her naked body, Stella’s hot breath on her neck, and remembers vividly the first time she heard her say, ‘I love you.’ She reminisces about birthday cakes, personalized Christmas stockings, middle of the night phone calls, and letters sent from across the ocean. 

Because of Stella, she is now completely whole; because of her first love. Because two strangers met and walked among the stars, stitched their cracked pieces together until their puzzle was finally completed. 

She makes more memories now, too, as they pack boxes of Stella’s belongings: the smell of cardboard boxes and packing tape, London rain against the windows, peppermint tea, and soft kisses. She’ll never tire of making new memories with her, for they have a lifetime’s worth to create now. 

From eighteen to fifty to one hundred, she will take all of her that she can possibly get - the good, the bad and everything in between. 

_

  
  


“Stel, do you want to save these or should I add them to the donate pile?” 

Glancing over to Dana, hands busily sorting dozens of very expensive shoes that ranged in color from black to very black, Stella replied with a small sigh. “Just donate those.” 

Dana began to fold and place a few old blouses in a box as Stella put every last shoe in the ‘to keep’ pile. “You’re lucky we have a big closet and enough room for all of these,” she teased, walking over to her girlfriend. She rubbed Stella’s tense shoulders as her head fell back, a groan slipping out in appreciation. 

“Mm, thank you.” Stella’s whisper was barely there and she knew Dana could tell that she was exhausted. They had been packing for two straight days, going through almost thirty years of accumulated things; the stuff she hadn’t yet packed up before flying out to D.C. 

Rubbing some more and pressing out the knots, Dana kissed Stella’s cheek and replied, “You should take a break. I can make you some tea.” 

“No, that’s all right. I want to get this done before the movers come.” Stella stood from the floor, giving Dana a soft smile before returning to the closet. It was almost completely cleared out except for the top shelf, just a few random items to finish packing away. 

“Stella,” Dana countered, returning behind her. She wrapped her arms around her body and planted another kiss to her, this time on the back of her neck, below Stella’s tied up bun at the top of her head. “Let’s take a lunch break, okay? Come on. Tea and sandwiches?” 

Stella smiled faintly and exhaled in defeat, feeling exhausted and easily persuaded by her woman’s lunch break idea. She had been living off of adrenaline and excitement lately but knew her body was quickly draining to empty. Flying from London to America and back again, emotional roller coasters, birthday dinner with Dana’s family, and having passionate sex over and over was taking its toll on her physically. “Okay,” she uttered, and turned around in Dana’s embrace, fusing their lips together with a deep kiss, her stomach growling. “You had me at sandwiches.” 

They walked together into the kitchen, Dana leading and Stella following closely behind to marvel at the sway of her hips and the slight curve of her ass. Suddenly she was craving more than just food but her body ached and her eyes were heavy. 

She watched as Dana laughed and pulled out some almost empty condiment containers along with some deli meat and cheese. “You know,” the redhead smiled, grabbing some bread, starting to put some sandwiches together. “The last time I was at an apartment of yours, your refrigerator looked exactly the same.” Dana chuckled a little more and spread mustard on four slices of wheat. “You can hardly tell that you’re moving. Your kitchen is always this empty to begin with.” 

At that moment, after putting a kettle on the stove, Stella wrapped her arms around Dana’s waist and rubbed the smooth and sweaty shirt around her abdomen, sneaking her thumb inside to trace skin. “Well I am moving,” she replied with a nibble on her shoulder blade. “And _ our _refrigerator at home will always be full because you stuff it with as much yogurt, vegetables, and berries to feed a small army.” 

Piling turkey and cheese, Dana smirked, turning her neck to lick Stella’s jaw - salt, sweat, and lingering perfume. “Stella that is how most of the real-world lives. I guess you’ll just have to get used to it from now on.” She returned to focus in front of her and cut the sandwiches in half before reluctantly stepping out of the blonde’s embrace.

“I can’t wait.” Stella smiled genuinely because that’s all that she wanted: carrots and blueberries overflowing refrigerator shelves and waking up every morning to her girlfriend eating yogurt at their kitchen table, a silk robe on her pale, perfect body and auburn hair sticking out every which way from sleep. 

The kettle hissed as Dana walked away. Stella poured two mugs of hot liquid, plucked two tea bags from inside a box of pantry food they were donating to a local shelter, and steeped the tea before she joined the other woman at the table. 

_

While Stella cleaned and dried all of the dishes in the sink, setting them aside on the countertop for later, Dana went to finish up in the bedroom. She taped all of the full boxes and moved them one by one to the floor next to the front door. 

Once Stella finished and joined her, she could see once again how exhausted she looked. 

“Stella, you should rest for a while, really. You’ve done so much in the past few weeks. Let me do some of the work while you relax your eyes on the sofa. Please.” 

Dana gave her that _ look _ . That one that always made Stella agree with her because _ how could she not _ when Dana’s eyes looked comforting yet serious and her lips looked plump, her forehead furrowed. Before she knew it, Stella was sighing and lying on the couch, letting Dana drape a warm blanket over her and kiss her cheek with delicacy. “Fine,” she said as her eyes immediately closed and a yawn escaped her lips. “Just for a little whi--,” but before she could finish her sentence, Stella was falling asleep in the comfort of Dana’s warm blanket-tucking skills, her belly full of food and hot tea, drifting off as her body gave in to utter exhaustion. 

Dana tucked a strand of Stella’s dandelion-colored hair out of her face and kissed her forehead lightly so as to not wake her, and after a long while of relaxing herself and watching Stella sleep, she headed back into the bedroom to finish packing the remainder of the closet. 

Dust lightly coated the top shelf as she reached up, feet propped up on a stepping stool that both of them had to use. She blew away some of the particles and began taking down decorative boxes filled full of random belongings. She set each box on the floor and when she got to the last one, pulled it down and set it next to the rest; the rose adorned lid sliding off of it softly to the hardwood floor. Dana’s eyebrow rose in question as she bent down and examined the contents inside. There were dozens and dozens of handwritten notes, all on the same paper she recognized immediately. They were the letters she had written to Stella in all of the times they were apart. She reached for one and held it up against the afternoon light that was seeping through the bare windows and read the first two lines. 

  
  


_ May 2, 1984 _

_ Dearest Stella, _

  
  


Her heart began to beat faster as she clutched the thin paper in her hands, memories flooding back to her like tidal waves, eyes continuing to scan her own neat handwriting. 

  
  


_ I miss you more than I can adequately express through words. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you and touched you. I long to hold you and kiss you and tell you in person again how much I love you, Stella. I miss the sound of your voice and the silent way you mumble sometimes in your sleep, the way you make my heart-rate fluctuate... I miss everything about you. _

_ Though summer is finally approaching, the nights are cold and lonely, and I often let my mind drift to those two times in Paris that we got to spend together. It’s getting me through all of this until I can see you again. _

_ I’m two glasses into a bottle of wine so forgive me for being so blunt, I just miss you so much. It actually physically pains me. _

_ I hope you are doing well and I’m counting the days until winter when I can see you again… _

_ I love you, _

_ Dana _

  
  


Tears began spilling from her eyes and she wiped them as her mouth cracked into a deep smile. She remembered the exact night she wrote Stella that letter, when she’d begun to think up the idea of surprising her for their second (but technically third year) ‘us day’ anniversary. Of course, she hadn’t told Stella then. Instead, she had sat down on her bed in her dorm room after sipping wine and having a shower - all wrapped up in a fluffy robe - and wrote those words down even though she had already sent her a letter just a week prior. 

She wiped away more happy tears that began to fall and clutched the letter to her chest. She couldn’t believe that Stella had kept every single one of her letters - well she could, actually - but it made her heart swell thinking of the almost identical box she kept back home that was filled with Stella’s letters addressed to her, too. The one she kept tucked safely under her bed next to some keepsakes from her grandparents that had passed away many, many years ago. 

As one last drop fell, Dana continued to look through the beautifully decorated box and found more than just love letters. There were receipts from places they had gone to together like the little cafe in Paris and the coffee shop down the street from the old apartment they had once shared. Each one of her clues was also inside - the ones that she had hidden around town for Stella’s scavenger hunt on an anniversary. But the thing that caught her eye the most was a piece of paper that was unlike all the rest. It was sea-blue and folded neatly, tucked at the very bottom of the box. She withdrew it gently and started to open the note, wondering for a split second if she should really open it or not. It was one thing to read the letters she had written herself, to look at receipts, but it was another thing to read something of Stella’s that she might not want her to see. But just then, she heard a soft, sleepy voice in the doorway and saw a smiling Stella standing behind her, wrapped up in the blanket she had fallen asleep in. 

“It’s okay,” she partially whispered in a low and husky voice, and bent down to join her girlfriend on the floor. “You can read it.” 

Voice cracking, Dana cleared her throat as Stella wrapped the other half of the blanket around her shoulder. “You sure?” she asked, not wanting to be intrusive. But Stella nodded and her nerves settled as she watched her reverence, letting it surround her, too. 

Keeping her fingers still gentle, she unfolded the paper and immediately noticed Stella’s handwriting and the date: “_ June 20, 1982” _in the top corner. 

“I was so struck by you the first time we met,” Stella said, breaking the vibrating moment of silence. “I couldn’t think of anything or anyone else once I got home. Well, I still can’t really.” Dana smiled and rested her head on Stella’s shoulder, grinning. “I hadn’t been very good at keeping up with my daytime journal at the time, but after I got home I wrote this one sentence down and then later tore it out because I was so scared by what it meant.” 

Stella stroked the skin on her arm and more tears began to slide down Dana’s cheeks. 

After taking a breath, Dana then read aloud the words that were written on that torn out piece of blue paper. “I’m in love with her,” she uttered, her sights scanning the little letters over and over. “I’m in love with her.” 

Both women sat in the quiet of the moment while Dana wiped away more tears that were running down her jaw onto her neck. Finally, Stella broke the hush by taking her girlfriend’s face in her hands and kissing her lips with tender affection. Dana returned by enfolding Stella’s waist with her arms and deepening the kiss, teasing her tongue against Stella’s front teeth. She tasted like tea and honey wheat bread and Dana wanted more of her, to show her how much Stella keeping these things and sharing them with her meant to her. 

“I don’t deserve you,” the redhead whispered next through parted lips and amorous hands that made their way inside Stella’s t-shirt. She cupped her breast over her sports bra and twirled her tongue deeper in her mouth. 

Stella moaned as Dana’s fingers pinched roughly against her hardened nipple and smiled as she trailed her lips to her goddess-sculpted jaw. “Yes you do,” she breathed heavily. “It’s you I don’t deserve, love.” 

“Mm - mm,” Dana shushed, and just as she was inching her other hand towards the waistline of Stella’s yoga pants in longing, a knock on the front door brought them both out of their heating reverie. 

With a groan and a subtle “_ fuck”, _Stella stood and wrapped her side of the blanket around Dana. “The movers are here.” 

_ 

  
  


When she thinks back to her own past - though she tries not to ever do so - she remembers hospital beds and long walks home alone from school, the sharp sting across her face those times when her mother used to hit her out of frustration and pent up anger towards the child she never wanted. The sounds of couples arguing remind her of her parents and how they would fight almost every night. About how she used to listen to them as she sat on her bedroom floor, her ear pressed up against the door, tears flooding her eyes. She remembers sneaking down creaky stairs after her mother would fall asleep and hiding behind the living room sofa while her father got drunk and watched movies as he sulked. The smell of old leather couches and peach schnapps always takes her back to those times: watching The Graduate in hiding and getting an exhilarated feeling about watching Dustin Hoffman and Anne Bancroft, longing to kiss them both even at the young age of ten - the excitement of them together a confusing thrill. 

But now there are long bubble baths and red wine lips, vanilla lotion, and red hair as fierce as firelight. There’s the comfort of knowing she can bear herself fully, scars and all, and know she’ll never be left by her like everyone else has. Golden and deep amethyst sparkling on fingers, morning toast, American summers. Its nails against skin, good morning kisses with morning breath, and a love so deep that she’s never been the same since she walked into that bar that warm June night and saw her mouth gaping from across the room. 

_

  
  


Warm vanilla candles were spread across the bare hardwood floor, flames licking the damp air. The room was empty except for a few brown boxes and an old blanket that was draped across the floor, too, in the middle of the bare living room. There were take-out boxes of Chinese, the contents eaten fully down to the last grain of rice, and a few large suitcases filled with Stella’s clothes. 

The movers Stella had hired had cleared away all of her furniture; bed, couches, tv, all of it, were taken by them to a church charity drive just down the road. The rest of her belongings would be shipped to D.C to join Dana’s in the next few days, and both women were headed back that way, too, after Stella tied up everything she needed to at work. 

So after a long shower and a celebratory dinner from their favorite Chinese restaurant, both women were cuddled up on the old blanket, grabbing pillows and a comforter to make themselves more comfortable, and spooning up atop the hardness, surrounded by darkness and flickering candles and twinkling stars in the unusually clear sky. 

The yellow and orange flames danced with light across Dana’s skin as Stella settled closely behind her. A black silk nightgown adorned her body and made her flesh look like pale moonlight, the candles casting shadows across her darkened freckles. Stella smoothed her hand along Dana’s thigh and could feel goosebumps underneath the lines of her palm. She grasped lightly at her hipbone and nuzzled her nose into Dana’s freshly washed hair, kissed along the back of her neck. 

With a shiver from the contact, she placed her hand over Stella’s and pushed herself back flush against her, Stella’s breasts to her spine. “Mmm,” Dana moaned, guiding their joined hands up further north along the side of her rib cage. Stella nipped at her shoulder blade and Dana moaned once more before uttering breathily, “If you keep that up, I’ll be naked and wet before you know it.” 

“That’s the plan,” Stella smiled into her neck, licking and kissing and sucking. 

She shook away Dana’s hand and trailed hers further up, taking the black silk with her until the dark garment was pooled above her tits. Stella licked her lips as Dana turned over and onto her back, as the candlelight teased her milky skin, her breasts like porcelain hills that she was ready to devour; nipples a dark pink in the night. She wanted to suck on them like lollipops until Dana pulled roughly against her hair. 

“So beautiful,” Stella barely whispered, her eyes lost as they took in the sight she’d never tire of seeing. As she raked them down to where she thought would be matching underwear, she let out a surprised and drawn out, “fuck,” noticing that in lieu of teasing little panties, Dana was bare, legs spreading, red curls trimmed into a precise triangle above her wet lips. “Fuck,” she moaned again. 

With a smirk, Dana sat up and removed her small, strappy nightgown and then settled back down onto her pillow. “You’re surprised?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. “You didn’t think I’d want to make love to you here on your last night in this apartment?” Dana slicked her fingers slowly through her own swelling folds and bit her bottom lip as Stella watched in awe. “I told you I’d be naked and wet soon,” she continued, dipping her fingers shallowly into her opening. She stroked her inner walls a few times, moaned at the sensation, and then removed them only to feel warmth surround them again as she inserted those same fingers into Stella’s mouth. 

Sucking the essence off of her fingers like it was her last meal, Stella hummed and, after lapping those two fingers clean, grabbed Dana’s wrist and pinned it above her head, straddling her naked waist. “You know exactly how to fuck with me, don’t you?” she asked with a proud grin. She grabbed Dana’s other wrist with her free hand and pinned it above her, too, before kissing her lips wildly. 

They kissed with tongues and teeth, Stella rocking her hips atop Dana’s abdomen until their lips were sore and they were out of breath. Dana tilted her head upward as Stella pulled away and with her lungs out of breath, teased, “Yeah and I know how to _ fuck _fuck you, too.” 

Stella practically whimpered and tightened her fingers around her girlfriend's wrists. “Dana… God…” she licked behind her ear and listened as Dana hissed at both sensations, felt as her own clit throbbed in anticipation through layers of damp fabric. 

The redhead moaned as the blonde licked down to her chest and began sucking her breasts and flicking her nipples with her tongue, biting down harshly the way they both liked it. 

“Stella… fuck. I want to touch you.” 

Letting go of her wrists, Stella used her now free hands to knead Dana’s tits and tickle her flesh with her fingernails - up and down her belly. She then let out a loud gasp as Dana’s fingers teased her pussy outside of her underwear. “Yeah, you do know how to fuck me, don’t you?” she encouraged. 

Dana felt a moist heat radiating onto her digits and moaned at the known feeling of them knuckle deep in Stella’s tightness. “Let me,” she begged, as Stella’s mouth collided with hers once more, tongue and all. “Take these off.” 

Standing and reluctantly tearing her body from the woman below her, Stella swiftly removed her own panties and silky nightgown - the one with lace trim and spaghetti straps that matched the one she gave Dana, but hers was a deep burgundy - and returned to the love of her life, legs spread and kneeling over Dana’s hips. 

Instantly, Dana’s fingers were making their way into Stella’s hot sex, curling deeper and deeper, over and over. Stella moaned and ground her hips a little, grabbed her own breasts and teased them. She sat up higher and Dana straightened her fingers, fucking her in and out as fast as she could at that angle. 

“Jesus! I.. I -- ,” 

“Already?” 

“No, no, not yet,” Stella gasped. “I’m not ready yet. I want to feel you, too.” 

Dana slowed her hand and withdrew her fingers slowly. “Come here.” 

Stella moved to straddle her girlfriend’s thigh between her legs and kissed her again, pouring all of the love into her through her swollen lips and twisting tongue… and then her fingers as they teased circles around Dana’s clit. 

“Mmm, yeah. More,” she whimpered. “More.” 

Biting her bottom lip, Stella entered with one, then two, then three fingers, working her closer and closer to release. As Dana cried in pleasure, their lips never leaving the others for more than a second to catch their breath, Stella began grinding her pubic bone against Dana’s leg - slicking her thigh with her arousal, rubbing her clit against the soft skin. 

They both moaned in unison, their bodies twined like vines in passionate love. 

“I want to make you come,” Stella said next. Stopping for just a moment, she sat up and back a little and let a dangle of spit fall from her mouth, landing right at the juncture of Dana’s slit. Her fingers still inside her, she curled them upwards while simultaneously rubbing her clit with the pad of her thumb, now wetter and slick. 

“Oh!” Dana wailed. “Keep going and you will.” 

In a matter of minutes, she was quivering and screaming Stella’s name as her release crashed through her, hot like the melting candle wax that surrounded them. Stella removed her thumb from Dana’s swollen clitoris but kept up her fingers, in and out to fuck her. Feeling her own imminent release, she then sped up her thrusts against Dana’s thigh as Dana gripped her hair and tugged her closer. 

“That felt so good. That _ feels _so good,” the one on the bottom breathed, encouraging her girlfriend and wanting her to come. She bit down hard on Stella’s tongue that entered her mouth and stitched her fingers in her hair. “Come all over my leg, Stel. Come on, baby.” 

Stella began to feel the same hot feeling, her body tingling from every single nerve cell in her body. “Fuck… I’m coming... Fuck!” 

“Yes. Yes.” Dana kissed her forehead and let Stella melt onto her in the fire of her blazing climax. 

When Stella finally settled, she pulled her fingers out of Dana and slid down to the floor, her breath coming out hot and labored. “I love you,” she barely managed to get out, and Dana replied with a kiss to her lips. 

“I love you more,” she said, and draped her arm over Stella’s chest, letting her head rest on her shoulder. 

The rest of the night was dark but still completely warm as they blew out the candles and snuggled close, their sweaty bodies swaddling together under the heavy comforter. They fell asleep as the night sky turned from starry night to darkest black, and even though Stella was lying in an empty room, her once furnished home cleared away, she felt full in the arms of her lover and the beating of her heart against her chest. 

Home was wherever she was with _her_.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a whore for feedback so comments are greatLY appreciated. Let me know what you'd like to see in the future as well!


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t know by now, this is basically all smut and I’m not even sorry about it. 
> 
> These two deserve to be home and to be together... over and over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am forever indebted to @cherry_funk for giving me inspiration, letting me go over ideas, and basically rewriting these chapters for me because I am awful with punctuation. 
> 
> My sincerest apologies for taking so long on this chapter. I have been struggling with writing and deciding where I want this story to go. But... the next chapter is almost completely written and I hope to have it out sometime within the next week or two. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story.

The cold was bone-deep, aching beneath their limbs as bright lights whipped by in strobes of yellow and red. Beneath their shoes, snow still clung to every ridge like a child to its mother, making them both grateful for the heated solace of home just a few miles away. 

With wet tendrils of hair and cold hands that clung together in the back seat, the quiet of nightfall hung between them, the only noise being that of a small hum as their cab progressed through city lights. 

Her body shook slightly - and not just from the cold. She grasped the hand in hers tighter, closing her eyes as they moved along the highway. 

“You okay?” a mellow voice uttered beside her, breaking the silence. 

Stella nodded her head, eyes still closed. “I’m okay,” she smiled. She felt a chilly hand on her face, then, clearing away a small drop of a tear she hadn’t realized had fallen She opened her eyes to look at the woman before her. 

“Stella,” Dana whispered, stroking her cheek with tender affection. “Talk to me.”

“I, um,” Stella cleared her throat, looking down at her soaked boots and the splatter of melted snow on her jeans. “I don’t know, I guess it’s finally hitting me fully… That I won’t be going back to London again.” She looked up at Dana’s slightly confused face and continued on. “It’s not as if it was ever anything special to me. It was never really home. But when we landed at the airport it really sunk in that I won’t ever be living there again. That this is a huge step for me: leaving my job and moving to America for good. It is a lot all at once and it’s almost bittersweet, but … “ Stella squeezed Dana’s hand once more and smiled. “I wouldn’t change it - being here with you. Never. We’re really doing this, you and me. For good. And I guess it’s just hitting me harder than I realized - all of the change.”

Smiling, Dana replied with eyes filled with everything Stella knew they would hold: acceptance, love, understanding. Like her feelings were something she could express and feel wholeheartedly, not just bury down within her like she was so used to doing before Dana came along. “It’s okay to be a little nervous, Stel, a little anxious,” she murmured quietly, eyes still holding their gaze. “I’m a little anxious myself and I didn’t change everything and move away from what I am used to.” She kissed Stella’s pale knuckles and continued on. “But I know we can make this work. Your new position is going to be so great, you’ll see. And you and I-“

“I’m not worried about us,” Stella smiled. “Never.” She skimmed her thumb along Dana’s, their hands warming from delicate touches. “But you know how I am, Dana. I’ve had anxiety as long as I can remember and it’s hard to shake something that is so embedded inside of oneself.” 

With a nod, Dana rested her head on Stella’s shoulder and sighed lightly. “I know,” she said, snuggling comfortably. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Hmm.” Stella kissed the top of her red hair, still damp and curling from the melted snow that pelted their bodies outside of the airport. “This helps.” 

The cab slowly turned and bumped over a curb, sliding slightly over ice as it curved. Its brakes squeaked and the car stopped just outside of their apartment building. 

Dana lifted her head, smiling at her girlfriend warmly and with a love that penetrated deeply within her. “Let’s go home, Stella.”

And so was their new beginning; Stella followed Dana out into the cold - freezing hands, whipping downpour, and four suitcases full of belongings that were now at their final resting place. 

* * * 

Inside was finally warm, but not quite to the temperature of their liking. Dana turned up the thermostat after the two of them kicked off their shoes and shook sleet from their thick coats. 

It had been a long few days. After finishing up everything at work, clearing out her apartment, and handing over her keys, Stella joined Dana in making the trip back home through plane delays, and hours and hours of travel. 

Finally home and where they both wanted to be, they shed the entirety of their wet clothes - leaving the suitcases by the door - and crawled into bed with heavy limbs. They tangled together under the blankets and relaxed against soft pillows, sighing with content. 

Dana curled her body around Stella’s, spooning her, wanting to make her feel safe and whole. To make her feel completely at ease and to quiet the anxiety that she knew thrummed within her brain. She wanted to kiss her, make love to her until she felt nothing but _ her - _ nothing but happiness. But her eyes felt heavy as she held her close. As she felt Stella’s rhythmic pulse underneath her fingers. 

She kissed Stella lazily on the back of her head, summoning the remainder of her strength to do so. And even though she wanted to make their first night home a big deal with sloppier kisses and loud cries of euphoria, she settled instead to pull Stella closer and whisper into the beautiful space of the place they now _ both _ called home. 

“I love you,” she mumbled, planting another kiss to Stella’s locks. “Are you doing okay?” 

“Love you too,” Stella yawned, placing her hand on top of Dana’s. “And honestly?” 

“Yeah,” she breathed, lids fluttering closed. 

Stella curled her leg around her partners and let her own body begin to tumble into sleep. “I’m so happy.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Wind whistled along the outside of the windows, harmonizing with the soft music playing through the apartment from a record player spinning at 78 rpm. 

Swaying hips and quiet hums, Dana stepped into the bedroom to find Stella on a step-stool, hanging a painting on the wall. It was one of the only things Stella had insisted on shipping to their home from her old flat. And like everything that was Stella Gibson, it fit in just perfectly. 

Sapphire streaks and lavender flowers varnished the canvas she held. A field of wildflowers bathed in golden beaming starlight. It stood out against the white walls and streaming sun in their cozy room for two. 

“I like that one,” Dana smiled, stepping back a few feet to get a better angle. “It looks great in here.”

With her hair down in loose lemon ringlets, curling down her back to her shoulder blades, Stella hummed an acknowledgement and balanced the painting on two nails. “My father gifted it to me for the last birthday of mine he was alive for.” 

She stepped off the stool and stood next to Dana who draped her arm around Stella’s waist. With a smile, the blonde continued, placing her fingers over her girlfriends and glancing over the piece of art. “He loved to collect pieces from all over the world. I loved it too. This one he bought from a small gallery in Brooklyn,” she said, eyes holding something magical Dana very rarely got to see. “You can probably guess as to why he picked it.” 

“Stella for star,” Dana smiled and squeezed her hip affectionately, looking at the balls of firelight speckling the large painting. 

“Mm,” Stella replied. “I would only allow him to call me that - his star. I used to think that nobody else in my life was worthy enough to know me that well. But now, I have you.”

Grabbing harder, Dana pulled Stella close and wrapped both arms around her slim waist as Stella’s did the same around her neck. “I think it’s perfect.” Kisses between pink lips and one flick of an eager tongue later: “Welcome home, Stella.” 

It was warm as the afternoon sun shone through the blinds, melting away the snow that collected outside the night before. The apartment radiated with blossoming energy, helping to make unpacking a welcomed chore as the two of them joined their belongings. Stella hummed once more in approval before kissing the red head’s mouth another time. “I like being home.” Her hand flicked stray strands of hair and tucked them behind Dana’s ear - pieces that fell from her low bun in curls of crimson, dangling against the porcelain skin of her face dewy with perspiration. “I never thought I’d ever have a permanent place to live. An actual home to share with someone until we both grow old and grumpy,” Stella finished. 

“You deserve it, Stel. And now you have it,” Dana murmured. Then, chuckling slightly, not being able to help it, she pecked Stella’s nose and drew back from her face with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips. “I think we’ve occasionally reached the latter part a few times already though,” she teased. 

“Hey,” Stella countered with the same curl on the corners of her mouth. “I wasn’t the one who lost it on the movers this morning.” 

They had been awoken earlier than planned as Stella’s things - which had been shipped overnight - had made their way there by the hands of a few men who were eager to start their work day. It had caused the circles under their eyes to darken further, exhaustion to brim from head to toe. 

“They chipped the side of my Grandmother’s china cabinet! They had it coming.”

With a small huff of laughter, Stella peeled her body away and walked towards the kitchen with her girlfriend following right behind her. “All right, I can agree with that,” she said with a turn of her head. “That cabinet is an antique and quite beautiful.”

“Yes, well, speaking of... What happened this afternoon when the pizza delivery boy was thirty minutes late delivering our food?” Dana asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

Ignoring their stomachs that morning, they had quickly gotten to work unpacking boxes and suitcases until Stella had ordered pizza a few hours later, grumbling at the guy who proceeded to deliver their pie cold and late. 

Stella grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and handed one to her before relaxing on the wooden chair just across the matching table. 

“Dana, I hadn’t eaten anything since the plane last night and you _ know _ how I get when I’m starving.” Stella gulped the entirety of her bottle, her face serious yet playful. 

“Oh, I do,” Dana said, her voice still humorous. “And I still love you for it, grumpy ass and all.” 

With a light kick of her bare foot against Dana’s shin, Stella replied, her demeanor just as teasing as the other woman’s. “And even though you yell at movers,” she told her, standing to throw her bottle in the recycle, “and eat the last of the tub of ice cream and always forget to replace the toilet roll… I still love you too.” She kissed Dana on the forehead as Dana took a big swig of water. 

“Now, come on,” Stella continued. She wound her fingers in her girlfriend’s and tugged her out of her seat. “I need a bath and I’d like you to join me.” 

They walked into the spacious bathroom together and filled the tub with warm water and grapefruit scented bubbles. Stella undressed from her jeans and black t-shirt while Dana stood at the mirror wiping mascara from her eyes with a damp cloth. 

Looking up from the mirror, she began to watch as Stella — who was unaware of her wandering eyes — stepped out of her white cotton panties and unhooked her matching white bra. As soon as Stella’s straps began to fall from her shoulders, she looked up at Dana’s smoky blues reflected in the vanity and unpeeled the garment from her body slowly. 

Her smile was noticeable through the thin smudges on the mirror, but that wasn’t quite what Dana Scully had her eyes on. One by one, Stella peeled white straps from her peachy shoulders, letting the cups of her bra fall from her breasts. Dana took in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip, watching then, as Stella tossed the garment teasingly her way, hitting her right on her backside. She turned around quickly, hands on her hips, teeth still marking her plump lip, and watched as Stella winked before relaxing her slender body into the vast display of bubbles. 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” Stella spoke calmly, clipping her waves of hair up with a clip. Her voice had a hint of teasing and Dana knew all too well she was ready to taunt her just a little. That was always the way they played. 

“That doesn’t make you any less appealing.” She threw the cloth across the room into the hamper and unzipped her own jeans, kicking them off of her feet. She then ripped her t-shirt over her head and quickly removed her undergarments, beaming as she returned Stella’s taunting right back to her. 

Stella let slip a quiet moan as Dana walked to the edge of the tub and gave her a sloppy kiss, ass swaying in the air in all of its naked glory. 

As Dana pulled away, she let out a hushed, “Scoot forward.” 

Stella slid to the front of the tub as Dana sat behind her, the blonde’s back pressing against her nipples, hardened from desire. 

“Mm, you know _ exactly _what you do to me, Miss Gibson.” Dana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist tightly, possessively, scraping her teeth down Stella’s earlobe, her breath like hot dragon's breath along the flesh of her neck. 

Rasping harshly at the intimate contact, Stella began to reply, “I think it’s you who knows ex- _ ohhh_.” But she was cut off with pleasure as Dana snaked her right hand down between her legs and collected her warm, slick want with her fingers, sliding them around her clit in circles. “Ex-exactly...” she tried to continue her words, her heart beating furiously as her girlfriend continued her ministrations. “... what you do to _ me. _ God, Dana.” 

“Remember doing this the last time we moved in together?” Dana asked, pressing harder. “Except it was you with your hand between my legs then. And this time, it’s me who is going to make you come in our bathtub.” Her left hand went around Stella’s breast, massaging roughly, nails tickling against her tight nipple. She licked the building droplets of sweat from her neck and after only a few minutes of blissful torture, Stella came wildly, splashing water and arching her back, crying out in echos against the bathroom tiles that surrounded them. 

“Shhh,” Dana soothed, kissing the other woman’s jaw as she gasped for breath. Her hands began to trace skin gingerly until they were around her lower thighs, spreading fire in their wake and creating harsher goosebumps. “Breathe.” 

Shaking her head, Stella turned around, splashing more water, her pupils dilated, eyelids hooded. She crawled on top of Dana as much as she could, fingers grasping the lip of the tub behind Dana’s back, and then kissed her with tongue so furiously, she almost worried it would suffocate Dana. She licked her teeth, the roof of her mouth, everywhere she could get her slick tongue to go, and soon enough, the woman below was moaning deeply into Stella’s mouth. 

“Bed,” Stella commanded, standing straight up in the water. It dripped in rivers down her stiff nipples, cascaded down her tight tummy, and pooled at the crevice between her legs before rolling off her thighs like welcomed tears of need. “I said bed, Dana. Now, please.” 

Obeying her plea, Dana stood but paused suddenly, holding still. “Wait, did you hear that?”

“No, what?”

“I think someone’s at the door.”

Stella sighed and grabbed two fluffy cotton robes that she’d hung up earlier in the day, and put one on, handing the other to Dana who wrapped it tightly around herself. 

“I’ll go see who it is,” she told Stella. 

Walking into the living room, she heard a few more knocks before looking into the peephole to see her sister’s bright, happy face shining through the glass lense. 

“Missy?” Dana gasped in surprise, opening the door with a grin that matched that of her younger sister. 

“Surprise!” Melissa beamed. She embraced Dana in a warm hug and then pulled away to look into her eyes. “You look amazing, Day.” 

“Missy, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Connecticut.” Dana grasped her hand in hers, face still full of surprise.

Just then, Stella walked in, robe still swaddled around her damp body. “Melissa?” she smiled happily, joining the other woman at the door. “It’s so good to see you. Please come in.”

Eyes flicking back and forth between Stella and Dana, Melissa huffed a small laugh, “I am so sorry, I’m interrupting something, aren’t I?” 

Dana’s own eyes went wide as she looked down at Stella’s robe and then her own. In the absolute shock of seeing her sister, she had completely forgotten about the state of their undress - about what Melissa had interrupted the two of them doing. 

“Oh, don’t be silly,” Stella said with a wave of her hand. She threw Dana a glance as if to tell her _ it’s okay, it’s okay. _

“I just wanted to drop by with a welcome home gift.” Melissa stepped inside and began walking towards the kitchen to set some things on the table. In her hand was a gift bag with a lavender bow tying its handles together. 

“Thank you, that's very kind of you,” Dana said, picking up the gift and untying the knot. “But who-“

“Mom told me Stella was moving back in with you. And, as it so happens, I got a job offer from an old friend of mine who wants me to take over her yoga studio. It’s just outside of the city.”

Dana took out a box of freshly baked cookies and looked at her sister in awe. “So you’re moving back?” she asked, hope hanging in the air at Missy’s words. 

Melissa opened the box of cookies and pulled some out, handing one to each of them and then herself. She took a big bite of chocolate chip goodness and nodded her head. “Just about thirty or so minutes from here.” 

“That’s wonderful,” Stella remarked, taking a nibble of her cookie. 

Her free hand returning inside the gift bag, Dana pulled out a small, black velvet bag and untied its drawstrings. “I’m so happy for you, Missy. And I’m so glad you’ll be close to home. That truly is wonderful,” she said, pulling out a stone. Its color was the same as pearls. Rainbow hues bounced off of its crystals, reflecting across the room in beautiful, dancing hues. 

“It _ is _ wonderful,” Melissa beamed. She gently took the crystal from Dana’s hands and set it on the table. “It’s a moonstone,” she continued. “It is known for new beginnings. To encourage growth and strength and soothe feelings of stress while bringing forth success and good fortune.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Stella noted, watching the light gleam from it in colors of blue and purple. 

Dana mirrored Stella’s pose. “Wow, it is.” She wasn’t into crystals or any of the sort of things her sister was, but she knew she meant well and was grateful for the gesture. 

Melissa hummed and looked at Stella and Dana. “I thought it would be perfect for your new beginning together.”

“Thank you. Really, Missy. For the gift and for stopping by. It means so much. And I’m incredibly grateful to have you close by again. Close to us,” Dana said joyfully, looking at Stella who matched her grin in agreement. 

“Of course.” Melissa finished off her cookie and swiped her hands across her pant legs, dusting the crumbs from her fingers. “I should get going now and let you two… settle in. But I’ll keep in touch, okay?” 

The couple said their goodbyes and walked Melissa to the door, sending her out with more thanks of gratitude, and promised to stop by once Missy had settled into her new apartment. 

Once the door was closed, Stella kissed Dana on the lips and promised _ her _they’d finish what they had started earlier. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Two candles breathed with golden orbs, matching the setting sun with its flickering flames. Food joined the warm glow on the rectangular table - roast chicken and potatoes; cheesecake with juicy, ripe cherries; champagne with popping bubbles. 

They sat facing one another, bodies dressed in silk. Hair was curled, makeup done but not quite enough to cover the spray of freckles that polished their delicate features. 

Simple but also elegant, they celebrated with dinner: A home complete and furnished with the trinkets and necessities of two women whose lives were forever connected. 

Stella eased a forkful of potatoes into her mouth, sights set on Dana’s chest, her breasts practically pouring from her strapless bra and light blue dress. 

“I think the frame was the right touch,” Dana said, taking a small bite of food. “It really was the perfect way to finish off the apartment.”

“Hmm?” Stella looked up, gulping down her half-chewed potatoes. 

Dana rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “Eyes up here, love,” she teased. “I’m talking about the note we hung up above our bed. The one from your journal.” 

“Right.” Stella glanced towards their bedroom, thinking of the day she wrote in her journal - just three days after meeting Dana. She had ripped out the words ‘_I’m in love with her’ _from its pages, scared by how much she’d already meant to her. But Stella had kept that slip of paper. Had let Dana read it from her box of keepsakes and brought it home inside a tiny black frame. It now hung on the wall above the middle of their bed, words that began it all - a love story in the making. “I think so too,” she smiled. 

“I can’t believe you kept that all this time.” 

“Me either, actually. But I couldn’t seem to throw it out. I’m glad I never did.” 

Dana hummed and took a large sip of her champagne before setting it down next to her empty plate. “Dessert?” she asked, looking up at Stella. 

“Mmm, please. But I’ll get it. You did dinner.” Stella cleared their plates and put them in the sink. 

“I would hardly call ordering food ‘doing dinner’ but I appreciate that, nonetheless,” the redhead chimed, gulping more from her glass. The alcohol felt good soaking into her bloodstream, making her even giddier and even more elated than before the cork had popped. 

Setting a plate of cheesecake in the middle, red glaze overflowing, Stella sat down and handed her girlfriend a fork. “Still,” she said, waiting for Dana to take the first bite. “I like doing things for you.” 

“Mmm, like what?” Dana quirked her brow and licked cherry topping from her utensil, then from her lips. “What do you like doing for me?” 

Taking her own bite, Stella smirked, adrenaline and desire pumping through her veins. “Oh, I plan on showing you.” She sucked on her fork and went in for another bite. “After dessert, that is.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Dana trailed her index finger along her cleavage, skimming her nail across her skin, causing Stella to look immediately towards her plump, round breasts. “Because I’m pretty positive…” She tugged her dress a little lower on her chest, revealing dark blue lace. 

Gulping down the saliva that pooled in her throat, Stella cleared it away and spoke softly, hungrily. “Stay here and meet me on the couch in five minutes. _ Don’t _take anything off yet.” She stood and walked away, disappearing into the bedroom with a sway of her ass, her red dress tight against her curves. 

She fumbled in the bedroom, sliding her dress down her body and leaving it in a heap on the floor. She pulled out a few items from their bedside table and walked into the living room to set the items on the couch. Dressed now in only a strapless bra and matching flaming red panties, she sauntered back into the kitchen where she knew Dana was still waiting impatiently. 

Not making eye contact just yet, she withdrew a box of matches from a drawer and then watched as Dana raked her pools of darkened blue up and down her body. 

“No peeking,” she commanded in a low, raspy tone. Her fingers whispered along Dana’s collarbone and she could hear her take in a sharp breath. 

She made her way back into the living room with the matches and started a fire in the fireplace, letting it grow into an uproar of flames. Next, with the room heated and vivid, she turned out the lights and stripped down completely. 

Sounds came from across the apartment and she could hear the other woman stepping across creaking floorboards to meet her. Hurriedly, she stepped into and adjusted what she needed from the items on the couch, then sat in the middle of it, the fireplace casting shadows along her naked flesh. 

Turning her neck, she could see Dana’s chest heaving, the firelight illuminating her dress and matching turquoise irises. “You may come in,” Stella instructed. 

Dana stepped slowly into the room, breathing laboriously with excitement. She found Stella sitting, nude with a large, black toy strapped to her hip bones. Desire dripped from her core like rich honey as she stopped to stand in front of Stella, heart fluttering like the snap of butterfly wings. 

“Take off your clothes,” Stella told her in a controlled whisper. 

With a nod, Dana unzipped her dress and withdrew her dark undergarments from shaking limbs. When she was free of all clothing, Stella gave her full body a once over: painted red toes, dripping heat, erect nipples and lips parted, tongue moistening each plump peak. 

Stella spread her legs, just barely, kneading her own breasts and pinching down on her nipples. “Come here, Dana.” 

But Dana had her own plan first. She knelt between her partners legs, knees against the toughness of their living room rug. She grasped the phallic toy in her palm and hovered her mouth a few inches above it, letting saliva fall in a large, thick strand. Dana pumped her hand over it, lubricating its length, then crawled onto Stella’s lap, her gaze never wavering. 

“Well, fuck,” Stella whispered, tickling her fingers across her girlfriend’s back. Dana gripped her shoulders, hovering her pussy over the toy as Stella took a nipple into her mouth, sucking wildly. 

“Oh, God.” Dana arched her back and pressed her chest into Stella’s mouth, urging her to go harder. 

Biting lightly, Stella simultaneously spanked Dana’s ass with one hand and tugged her closer. She withdrew her mouth from her tit and teased her fingers along Dana’s slit, feeling the abundance of her arousal. “I want to fuck you,” she rasped, entering her with two fingers ever so gently. “I want you to come on me while you ride me.” 

Head rolling on her shoulders, Dana nodded breathlessly. “Yes,” she pleaded. “Please.”

Stella’s fingers eased out of her and grasped the strap-on in her hand, holding it still. She watched as Dana sunk herself all of the way down onto her lap. 

“Oh… God…” the woman on top moaned. She began a swift grind, fingernails digging into Stella’s shoulders. She swirled around in little circles and up and down, moving faster and faster until she was riding Stella wet and hard. “Fucking God,” she cried. 

Stella’s fingers gripped the rounds of Dana’s hips, helping with her movements. She kissed her with tongue, teeth colliding, hot breath and lingering tastes of dessert. She licked along her neck, dipping her tongue in its hollow, and moaned with excitement against her chest. 

“So.. close,” Dana whined. Wrapping an arm around Stella’s neck, her other hand on Stella’s thigh, she angled her hips forward and began to grind harder. “Stella, I’m gonna come.”

Encouraged by her words, Stella’s grip became bruising. She sucked on Dana’s tongue and watched her girlfriend come undone as she rode through wave after wave of pure erotic ecstasy. 

Not being able to speak, Dana slowed her movements, eventually coming to a halt. She wrapped both arms around Stella’s neck, breath exhaling rapidly in short spurts. She rested her forehead against Stella’s, closing her eyes to come down from her high. “Mmm,” she finally stammered, kissing Stella with gentle affection. “That was …” She chuckled hot breath against Stella’s face and smiled almost shyly. 

Stella smiled back and tickled her nails against her partner’s spine. “Mhmm.” 

They finished the night with Stella on her hands and knees on the floor in front of the fireplace, Dana pumping in and out of her from behind. She came from her own hand that stroked between her thighs - hot and sweaty from burning logs and from the pleasure that was bursting inside of her. 

“This is everything I ever wanted,” Dana said after in a hushed tone, throat clenching tight with emotions. 

Laying then, wrapped up with her in a blanket on the ground, Stella kissed Dana’s temple and drew her closer, hearts beating in tandem. “More than everything,” she smiled. “Much more.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life. Leave me some if you loved it, leave me some if you didn’t.


	19. The Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clap-clap, her shoes clicked on. She was erotica personified...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wholeheartedly dedicated to @cherry_funk and @RooM203 for their amazing beta skills and compliments that give me, and this fic, life. 
> 
> And also to @_hupperts on twitter who gave me a prompt about Stella and Scully uniform sex. Thank you! I hope you don’t mind that I put your prompt in this specific story.

She awoke to a soft, gray light and the sound of Dana’s sleep-filled voice humming in the darkness of pre-dawn shadows, their bedroom illuminated only by the glow of a full moon and a clock that read half-past five. 

“Scully.” The other woman beside her uttered quietly, slurring the beginning of her name with sharp luster. 

Stella sighed and rolled under the sheets as Dana clicked on her bedside lamp, covering their room in mellow hues of amber. She glanced over, watching as Dana rubbed her eyes with her free hand, her other clutching the phone against her ear. 

“Okay, I will be right in,” Dana said smoothly to the person on the other end of the line - a practiced response. 

As she hung up the receiver, Stella groaned a little louder and scooted a little closer, wrapping her arms around Dana. She didn’t speak, just clung to her warmth and the familiar curves of her body. 

“Sorry,” the redhead whispered, kissing Stella on her forehead. She hugged Stella close and then peeled herself out of bed. 

“‘S’okay,” Stella mumbled, slumping against Dana’s side of the bed. It smelled of the coconut from her shampoo, but most intoxicatingly, of that impeccable, unique smell of Dana Scully herself. “I understand.” 

The bathroom door closed followed by the sound of falling shower water. Soon she drifted off into the relief of sleep until she felt Dana kissing her cheeks, waking her once more. Stella peeled open her reluctant eyes, letting them focus. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave so early and can't send you off properly,” Dana said, kissing her on the lips, letting their affection linger on for a few moments. When she finally pulled away, she smiled and stroked Stella’s wild, golden locks. “But hopefully I’ll be home at a reasonable hour so you can tell me about your day. And I can make it up to you then, too.” Dana kissed her one last time before standing, only to pause in the doorway, an affectionate look gleaming from her. “Good luck, Stel. I love you.” 

Smiling back sleepily, Stella bid her farewell. “Love you too,” she replied, her voice still low and hoarse from sleep. 

The front door closed with a quiet click as she sat up surrounded by the sudden deafening silence. She cleared her throat and thought about going back to sleep but knew that sleep wasn’t entirely what she needed right now. It was the stretch of muscles, water flowing over her limbs, and the strong smell of chlorine that she longed for. Besides, her alarm would be going off in less than an hour, and it was better to begin the day with the comfort of warm pool water swallowing her body whole. So, with a flutter of excitement and nerves, Stella got up and donned her silk robe, ready to begin her morning and her first day at her new job. 

When she entered the kitchen, the only light on was the bulb above the stove, giving her an empty feeling which matched the nerves; As sharp as razors, they radiated along her spine. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was so nervous; it was just work after all, and her work was incredibly important to her. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar territory: the necessity to prove oneself in a male-dominated field; starting over when no one knew of her respectable reputation. But the thought thrilled her, too: getting to start anew where no one knew who she was. It was a fresh start. She was getting a fresh start in life, this time with Dana by her side. 

A hot pot of coffee had just finished brewing, filling her nose with the tasty, bitter aroma that made her stomach growl. She poured herself a cup, savoring the caffeine as it melted into her bloodstream, and enjoyed the quiet before the long day ahead of her. 

Grabbing a granola bar from the pantry, she changed into a black one-piece swimming suit and threw on some gym clothes over it. She finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth, snagging her very own apartment key from the ceramic bowl near the front door. Her coat and shoes were next: a simple charcoal trench coat and black leather boots. Stella still wasn’t accustomed to all of the snow yet. The rain she could handle, not inch on top of inch of freezing snow. She’d surrendered to wearing boots to and from her destinations only, keeping her feet warm and free of ice. But God, she really hated boots. 

On her way out, she grabbed her briefcase and her gym bag that awaited, already packed by the door, and headed downstairs. With heavy arms, she made her way out to her car, scraped off early March snow, and drove to the gym, planning to swim laps until her body ached from sweet exertion. 

It was only a few blocks away, the gym. And from what she'd learned over the past few days, the pool was usually always empty in the mornings before seven, and for that, she was utterly grateful. Swimming had become a form of therapy for her over the past little while, and she knew she’d need it even more now that she was to start working again. Cases became hard and taxing. Brutal even, sometimes. They could take a toll on her physically and mentally, though she tried hard never to admit the latter. It was just another aspect of the job - of a career she loved. And swimming had become a part of that, in a way: a necessity to her that created more balance and peace within her life. 

The water was cool and refreshing against her thrumming nerves, her skin vibrating with anticipation as she dove straight in. Stella swam and swam until her chest burned– the only way she would ever leave the pool. The sting of overworking lungs was a welcomed pain that made her feel accomplished and strong, worthy of the body that could fend off men and put away violent criminals. Whenever her arms scooped under the water and her toned legs kicked, she felt clear-headed. Like she could tackle anything that came her way. The pool had become the only place, away from her home with Dana, that felt like a safe haven in the unsettling world around her. 

After finishing her last lap, Stella pushed herself out of the pool and tugged off her goggles, breathing deeply. A few others had entered the pool area and were getting ready to dive in. The clock on the wall showed it was nearing half-past seven. She grabbed her towel off of a nearby bench and patted herself dry. Her lungs still felt hot and she smiled inwardly at having started off the day with an hour-long swim to keep her sharp and focused for duty. 

Once she made her way inside the locker room, she unlocked her stuff and grabbed a fresh towel, heading towards the showers with soap and shampoo. 

Just as she was starting the water and stepping inside, another woman walked by, flashing her a broad smile, her eyes skimming down to check out the partially exposed rounds of Stella’s ass around her suit. Stella didn’t engage, just closed the curtain and began to undress, making sure she was fully covered from anyone else’s view. She didn’t need nor want to play these sorts of games anymore; they didn’t appeal to her now. The thrill of a chase and the mystery of a one night stand was long gone; none of that mattered. Not when she had the love of a woman in the form of five foot three, hair like frothy fire, and a soul that made life worth living. 

When she left the gym thirty minutes later, Stella was dressed in three-inch heels that flattered her long legs despite her small stature. Her black pencil skirt elongated them even more, revealing a small slit in the side that gave her just enough sex appeal in her professional attire. Along her torso, she wore a deep wine-colored blouse that matched the lipstick on her lips. Her neck gleamed as she tucked a thin, silver necklace into her buttoned blouse, and walked out with Dana’s dark amethyst birthstone dangling from it, swaddled in silk and flesh– a ring atop the beating of her heart. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“White female, approximately eighteen to twenty-three years of age with no significant past medical history,” Dana recited into her voice recorder, her body hovering over a lifeless corpse. “There is no peripheral edema of the extremities but there are multiple small areas of hemorrhage bilaterally in the conjunctiva.” 

She paused the recording device and used both of her gloved hands to check the cadaver’s eyes and eyelids one last time before documenting her findings. “Cause of death,” she continued, stretching her neck muscles, tight from leaning over for hours on end, “is unknown at this time.” 

With an audible sigh, Dana began stitching the body’s eyelids closed and finished by sewing up the expertly made ‘Y’ incision on the body’s chest cavity. It had become such a practiced routine over the past few years that it barely even phased her when she was slicing people open. Her arms and fingers seemed to work on their own accord, even if the rest of her was tired and sore, her brain fried from exertion. 

When Dana concluded her autopsy, she removed her bloody gloves, washed the smell of death from her hands, and changed back into the black trousers and turtleneck sweater she had donned earlier that morning. She applied a small amount of perfume to her wrists and at each pulsing point on her neck, just in case the smell lingered, and headed out the morgue’s front door with aching feet and a stomach that grumbled for nutrients. 

When she got to her car, she relaxed her head back against the headrest of her seat and turned the radio down, closing her eyes and breathing deeply in the process. It had taken almost all day to autopsy five bodies and she was longing to relax in a warm bath with Stella, a large glass of chardonnay in hand. 

With tired hands, she started the car, sipping from the cold cup of coffee that had been sitting in the cup holder all day, and drove out of the parking lot quickly and eagerly. 

Twenty minutes later she was walking through her front door, kicking off her heels and heading towards the bathroom to soak her tired muscles and to wait in a mountain of bubbles for Stella to come home. 

She hadn’t stopped thinking about her all day. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Thunder rattled the large building as she made her way to the office that was now hers. The elevators were packed, glances long, the air cool and thin. It had only been a few hours since she’d started her workday. She’d been introduced to bosses and colleagues, taken a tour of the precinct, and had even sat-in briefly on a high profile case as her and her supervising chief had walked past a conference room full of other detectives. 

Now, making her way alone along the fourth floor, Stella’s heels clacked across the linoleum and her long hair bounced slightly with each step. Today she was going to meet her partner and settle into her office, even start up on a case or two. She hadn’t been assigned a partner when working at The Met and wasn’t entirely sure she was up to working with one single person over and over. But Dana had assured her that she would be fine and, if she were lucky enough to work with someone she could get along with easily, could possibly make a new friend. 

Turning towards the door at the end of the hall - the door already adorned with her name - she peered at the other name plate as she turned the knob. 

It was a woman’s name. 

As she entered her new office, she was met with dark, kind eyes and an affectionate smile from the other woman across the room. Hair as black as ink, it hung just past her shoulders, curling at the ends towards her chin. She was tall but not absurdly so, maybe just a few inches taller than Stella herself. Her demeanor was soft and gentle, but when she smiled and shook Stella’s hand it was firm and confident. She didn’t know quite what to think of her just yet. 

“Stella Gibson,” Stella said, her own hand gripping confidently. She smiled briskly and stood straight, piercing her sea-blue eyes towards the woman’s dark depths. “I believe I’m your new partner.” 

“I’m so glad to finally meet you,” the other smiled, teeth and gums and all. “I’m Monica Reyes.” 

“Nice to meet you, Detective Reyes. I’m glad to be here.” 

Monica walked over to the vacant desk - one of two that were inside their large, shared office - and gestured with her hands, skimming her fingertips along the top of the soft cushioned chair. “Well, welcome. This one’s yours,” she said, voice perky and chipper. “You can call me Monica, and the pleasure is all mine.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


She was just about to put on some boiling water to make pasta for dinner when Stella unlocked the front door. Dana heard the familiar click and the slight squeak from the hinges as she finished filling a large pot. Setting it down on the counter, she turned around. “Hello, detective,” she grinned, watching as Stella walked in. 

“Hello to you, too,” Stella smiled, tossing all of her things gently on the floor near the door. 

Meeting her in the living room, she pulled Stella in for a tight embrace, lips connecting fiercely, breath quickening. “How was your day? I missed you.” 

“Just fine,” Stella answered, flicking her tongue into Dana’s mouth. “I missed you as well.” 

“Mmm.” Dana’s hips pressed against Stella’s as she let Stella explore her mouth. “I’m glad.” 

They kissed, hands roaming, tongues sliding together as they reminded themselves that this was how their lives were now. Together, together, together. 

Stella kissed along Dana’s jaw, cradling it in her hands. “Let me put all of my things away and then help you with dinner,” she said against her skin, pecking her on the cheek. “I’m starving.” 

Stella began gathering her belongings off the floor but something caught Dana’s eyes immediately. She crouched down and lifted it closer, inspecting the garment bag in front of her. 

“You _ have _ to try this on for me,” she let out. Biting her bottom lip, she threw Stella a look, raised eyebrow and all, as molten lava pulsed through her veins in anticipation. 

Stella matched her heated glance. “Right now?”

“Yes,” she uttered quietly. “If you would…Please.” 

“Hmmm.” Stella grabbed the hanger from Dana’s fingers, letting it hang from her own as she walked slowly into the other room. “Be right back.”

Gulping a large puddle of saliva, Dana fanned her face with her hands and went to grab a mint from her purse that was hanging by the door. She rummaged through it with haste, swearing she had a small tin at the bottom. 

Though she had scrubbed herself clean in the bath only an hour ago, had cleansed every pore from smelly chemicals, she swore she could still taste the bitter smell of decaying flesh all the way in the back of her throat. 

Finally finding a mint and popping it in her mouth, she turned around just in time to see Stella standing in the doorway, her arm outstretched over her head, her hip popped out along the door jamb. 

“You look - wow...”

“I do, huh?” Stella teased. “I look what?”

Still standing there with her bottom lip between her teeth, Stella wore a black police cap on her head and a pencil skirt that was similar to the one she had worn to work earlier - dark and form-fitting. The jacket was a bit broader, of the same color, with golden buttons that matched the accented patterns on the cuffs. The same heels adorned her feet, pulling the outfit together along with a slim tie in the same shade, tied perfectly around her neck and the collar of the white blouse underneath it.

And Stella wore it all like a twentieth-century fauvism art piece. 

“You like it?” Stella asked. 

“I–,” Dana paused, searching for words. She had seen Stella in various forms of outfits before, but nothing like this. It was authoritative and a little masculine – a little dangerous – and something about her in it made her heart beat wildly. Crossing her legs slightly, she wondered if Stella could feel her magnetism. If she could smell her arousal in the heated air. 

“Oh you _ do_, don’t you,” Stella uttered, a statement rather than a question. Her hips sauntered as she slowly walked forward on tapping heels. “When I was given this earlier in the morning, I knew you’d like it immediately. But I wasn’t expecting an excited response like this. I quite like it.” Stella removed her new cap and shook out the hair that had tangled beneath it, looking positively evangelical. 

“Put it back on,” Dana suddenly commanded an octave lower than usual. 

“What?”

“Put it back on. Please.” Her chest heaved as she backed up, bracing herself against a wall, filling her lungs with a deep breath_. My God, Stella, my God. _

Stella obeyed, placing her cap back on her head of long curls, her face glowing around a wicked grin. She began to take small steps forward, teasing her girlfriend by strolling flirtatiously until her legs began to pick up the pace. 

_ Clap-clap_, her shoes clicked on. She was erotica personified.

Dana let slip a gentle moan and willed herself to move forward on legs that seemed rooted to the floorboards. But she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, even as Stella’s body met her own. She stood there breathless, mere inches from her, letting Stella’s single finger trace an invisible line up her thigh to her breast as she slouched against the wall. 

After a moment of quiet, with Stella’s eyes on hers, smile wide, and a finger now tracing the clothing atop her nipple, Dana found her voice and whispered, her breath warm and damp like the skin between her legs. “You look- my God, Stella, you look _ so _sexy.” 

Stella licked her lips and skimmed her fingernail harder over Dana’s nipple. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Agent Scully.” 

Dana was dressed in a short denim skirt and a plain gray t-shirt but Stella’s eyes bore into hers, making her feel like she was the eighth wonder of the world. 

“Stella,” she exhaled, breath shaky, “I need-” 

But before she could finish her words, Stella was pushing her up against the wall even more, pinning her with her body, lips against hers in desperation. Dana moaned into her mouth, opening her own and twirling her tongue around Stella’s. Her pulse became more rapid as her girlfriend’s tongue plunged deeper, as her hands roamed and pinched and scraped against her.

“Stella, Stella,” she panted as the woman whose name she was whispering like a prayer sucked on her neck’s pulse point, hitching Dana’s skirt around her hips. 

Drawing back from her body a little, with the same wicked and lust-filled grin from moments ago, Stella removed her cap and placed it on Dana’s head. She kissed from her forehead down to the same matching necklace adorning her neck, next to her cross, before dipping her tongue lower and licking between Dana’s breasts. 

“Mmm,” Stella moaned. She pulled Dana’s shirt over her head and unclasped her bra from the front, displaying her taut breasts. Taking one in her mouth to suck, she rolled the other one between her thumb and forefinger, pinching slightly. 

Brain fogged with lust, Dana couldn’t help but grind her hips against Stella’s leg as she continued to whisper her name along with words of encouragement. “Oh my god. Yes, _ yes_, just like that, baby.” 

With Dana’s skirt around her hips, Stella knelt down on the floor between Dana’s legs and grinned. “No underwear, hmm?” The blonde locked eyes with hers as she stuck her tongue out, flicking it over Dana’s clit. 

“Oh,” Dana gasped, one of her hands moving to clutch and knead one of her own breasts. She spread her legs wider, opening her stance as Stella kept up her delicious taunting. “Didn’t want any - _ahh - _just had a bath.” 

Stella quickly grabbed one of her girlfriend’s legs and rested it against the top of her shoulder. “Without me?” she pouted with exaggeration. 

  
She then used her thumb and forefinger to spread Dana open, and began running her tongue over her clit, roughly this time. Looking up again, Stella’s eyes locked with Dana’s just as her tongue met once more with swollen, pink flesh, and Dana cried out a whiney, “_fuck_.” 

Stella’s tongue switched between flicking up and down to plunging inside of her, teasing her over and over but never quite getting Dana over that hill. In return, Dana moaned, pinching down roughly against her nipple and grinding herself slightly against Stella’s face, her other hand lightly stitched in the blonde’s hair. 

“Oh, God,” Dana moaned some more, watching her woman make magic between her thighs. “Stella, I’m so close. P-please.”

With Dana’s left leg around her shoulder, Stella used her right hand to enter one finger into her, curling it forward while her tongue pressed deep pressure against her clit. Adding a second finger, Dana gasped and swore she could see sparks behind her eyelids. 

“Look at me,” Stella murmured against her.

Dana opened her eyes and looked down as Stella smiled against her lower lips. She felt Stella licking and curling harder and suddenly she was clamping around her fingers, riding out an intense orgasm against her mouth.

“Oh. Stella! …_ OH –_“ 

Stella slowed her movements and pulled away just as Dana’s legs were shaking. Dana rested both feet against the hardwood and, with her back still to the wall, melted her body down until she was a puddle on the floor, Stella’s cap lost to the floorboards at some point, though she couldn’t remember when. 

“Jesus,” she whispered breathlessly. 

Stella kicked off her heels and slumped down by Dana, kissing her and stroking her hair. “Well, that fulfilled one of my fantasies.” 

With a huff of tired laughter, the redhead kissed Stella deeper, tasting herself on her tongue, before replying. “You mean one of _ my _ fantasies, my _ God_.” 

Stella cracked a smile and massaged Dana’s legs. She let a moment of silence hang between them. “Can I help get dinner started now?”

“Mm, no way. Just-,” Dana paused, catching her last labored inhale, “give me a sec.” Suddenly she was up on her knees, gently shoving Stella down flat against the hardwood floor. 

Gasping in surprise, Stella rested with her back against the ground as Dana crawled on top of her and let her mouth and tongue invade hers. They kissed passionately, rocking hip bones against hip bones until Dana’s knees were starting to hurt from the hard surface beneath them. 

“Stay still,” she whispered along Stella’s neck, leaving a small bite mark on her pink skin. Stella nodded, eyes hooded with lust. 

With shaky fingers, Dana loosened the tie around Stella’s neck and languidly undid each golden button along her jacket. She could hear Stella’s breath speeding up along with her own as she opened the jacket and undid the buttons of her white blouse underneath. And then she was biting Stella’s breasts one by one over her white lace bra, teeth scraping delicate fabric against Stella’s hard nipples. 

“Yes,” she heard her girlfriend groan. “More.”

Fingers made their way to Stella’s waist and unzipped her skirt. She pulled it roughly from Stella’s legs and nibbled up her inner thighs. The blonde inhaled deeply, running her fingers through Dana’s hair, and Dana continued by kissing the matching lace between her legs and tugging it aside with one finger, holding it there. Stella moaned and Dana licked. Licked and licked from Stella’s opening to her clit and back down, again and again. 

“Fuck. I’m so close already,” Stella cried, her voice deep and hoarse. “You turn me on so much.”

She must have been teetering on the edge from eating her out alone because just as Dana was about to slick her fingers inside of her, Stella was coming against her tongue and bucking wildly, chanting expletives over and over. 

As Stella came down from her high, Dana kissed the scars that marked her legs, licked tenderly up her abdomen, and kissed up to her neck before descending upon her lips. 

“I love you,” Dana whispered with one last kiss. She laid back against the floor next to Stella, both of them panting and staring up at the ceiling. 

“Me too, love.”

Minutes passed. The clock on the wall ticked loudly. Stella grabbed Dana’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Can I help you finish making dinner now?” she huffed. 

Dana chuckled and, with knees cracking, helped Stella up to her feet. “Of course you can,” she said, and kissed her freckled nose. 

They ate dinner together later as Stella told her about her day and her new partner, two plates on the coffee table in the living room. It was Stella’s slight smile, the way the corners of her lips turned upward, that told Dana everything she needed to know about how her day went. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Months flew by and got busier as their lives settled into a rhythmic schedule. Mornings were rushed with strong coffee and fruit that always seemed to completely fill the refrigerator. Nights were slow and tender, starting off with dinner and conversation, sometimes work brought home from the office. They would talk about cases and colleagues, rub each other’s aching feet, and make love until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, curled up beneath heavy blankets and remnants of well-earned sweat. 

“I still can’t believe this is my life,” Stella whispered one night, face to face with the love of her life. 

“Same here,” Dana smiled. A tear trickled down her face and pooled on her pillow. Their room smelled of sex and perspiration. Of love. “Don’t fall asleep just yet.” She curled her arms around her girlfriend. “I want to hold you.”

Stella rested her hand on Dana’s hip and brushed another tear from her face as January weather crept in through the walls. They pulled each other closer, legs entwining, foreheads resting on the other. They closed their eyes and felt the comfort of their mingling exhales on their faces. 

“Stella?” Dana asked, not daring to move. Not daring to yet open her eyes. She knew Stella loved her as profoundly as she did, yet the words trying to emerge from her mouth were getting harder and harder to speak. 

With a tired hum, Stella replied. “Yes?” 

“Do you still think about our future?”

“What do you mean, love? You know I think about the two of us all the time.”

Dana absentmindedly drew circles on Stella’s back with her dull fingernails, lost in thought. “I mean,” she started slowly, “like do you picture us together, old and retired, watching reruns of Golden Girls and snuggling together all day with grandchildren at our feet? Or think about us ten years from now, on a boat in the Caribbean celebrating an us day with cocktails and bikinis and movie nights under the stars?” 

“Of course I think about those things,” Stella responded. “Why do you ask?”

Taking a moment to breathe, Dana kissed Stella on the lips and uttered into the night. “I know we said we weren’t going to make a big deal out of this but …” 

Eyes popping wide, Stella looked into Dana’s newly opened ones, irises wet like hurricanes of deep gray mixed with misty blue longing. 

“Stella…“

Dana took her partner’s hand and placed it over her chest, letting her feel the thumping of her accelerated heartbeat. Letting her feel the blood that coursed through her veins - only for her. 

“Stella, will you marry me?” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I live for comments and feedback so ...


End file.
